Fall From Grace
by Maiokoe
Summary: She was a strange one, with two Exceeds and barely any skills as a mage. Lector happened upon her one rainy night when she took pity on him, but when he brings her back to Sabertooth, things got real interesting. Sting shouldn't be worried though. Sure, she really can't fight, but who would ever want to harm a fortune teller? StingXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

* * *

Lector covered his head, his eyes almost shut as he ran through the rain. He did not like water in any shape or form and rain was the worst. "Sting-kun! Why did you go and leave me?!" They had been out, running errands, when the blonde went and wandered off somewhere. And then the rain started. "Sting-kun!" He closed his eyes tight, running blindly back towards the guild, preparing his lecture for his friend and partner. "Ow!" He fell back, landing in a puddle.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

It wasn't raining anymore.

He opened his eyes, seeing a girl crouched over him with an umbrella. She was gazing down at him, her eyes taking in his form, looking for injuries. "You're not hurt, are you? Can you stand?" He rose up under her umbrella, trying to dust off his vest in an effort to look respectable. She looked just as drenched as he did, her hair hanging in dark green strips and sticking to her skin. "Thank goodness…" A carriage roared past, sending a spray of water over them. She shrieked, standing abruptly and dropping her umbrella. "Jerk!" She held her arms away from her, gazing down at herself in disgust. "Brilliant…" Lector raised the umbrella up and over his head, trying to get dry. "Just fantastic…"

"You should probably change before you catch a cold. With that outfit? You should probably add a coat." She didn't dress much different than Sting or Natsu, with loose green pants and sandals, a sleeveless brown cropped jacket and a small dark green top that showed her stomach, not unlike something Lucy would wear.

"I could say the same to you, sir. Walking out in only a vest." He bristled, frowning at her.

"I'm a cat!"

"So?" He hunched his shoulders, his frown deepening.

"Zella!" Something dived towards them, rocketing into the girl and sobbing over her already drenched form. "Zella! You're gonna go and catch a cold! Come in! Come inside! Inside!"

Lector blinked at the female Exceed crying into the girl's chest, wailing about how upset she would be if she got sick. "There there. I'm coming." Zella patted her back, holding her close. "Now you're getting all wet, Pepper." The purple furred female grew quiet, looking up at the girl before understanding passed through her red eyes. There was a screech from her and then she took flight, going around in circles while she wailed once more, this time about how she was getting wet thanks to her irresponsible partner. "Come on then," and Lector was in her arms, being carried away towards, presumably, Zella's apartment.

* * *

He sat quietly on the table as she hummed, stirring something in a large pot. "So you're part of Sabertooth, huh? That's pretty impressive."

"Of-course! Sting-kun is my partner, the Master and strongest member!" He dared her to say anything against the great Sting-kun.

"Oh? Well, that's a given, isn't it? Eucliffe-san's really made Sabertooth better. It's no surprise he's the Master. And because of that, I have no reason to think otherwise regarding him being the strongest member." Lector blinked rapidly. Finally, _finally_, someone else knew how awesome Sting was! She agreed with him! But this was a given, after-all. Sting-kun _was_ the strongest member and as Master, he was now respected beyond belief in their town.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You're too nice, Zella."

"What? Why?" Pepper huffed at the red Exceed's questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your vest clashes," she remarked in way of insult to the starstruck Exceed. He glared, crossing his own arms over his chest, attempting to hide the offending garment.

"W-well, that's not my fault!" Soon after getting here, Zella had switched his blue vest with a red one—to wash it, she said. Pepper turned her face away, now ignoring her fellow Exceed. "And what's with your ears, anyway?!" The purple skinned female twitched and Zella turned then, bringing the pot to the table.

"Dinner's ready. Hyou!" Lector resumed his seated position, glaring across the table at Pepper. "Pepper. Apologize. That was rude." Pepper looked offended that Zella even suggested that she had been rude.

"But I—Sorry. Lector." Pepper looked over at him briefly, then began eating her soup. Zella smiled, patting her head.

Soft footsteps from down that hall and Lector looked over his shoulder, watching as a small figure made its way down the hallway. The outline was familiar and it was a moment before he placed it. "Lily!" Lector jumped from the table, rushing towards the older Exceed. "Lily!"

The figure scuttled forward, diving towards Zella's legs and hiding behind them. "L-lily?" Teary green eyes peered out at the newcomer, his bottom lip trembling. Zella smiled at him apologetically, crouching down and scooping up the black Exceed.

"Hyou, this is Lector. It's alright, he's nice." Pepper snorted into her soup. "I invited him for dinner. I'm sorry, I should have told you we had a guest," her voice was quiet and soft, not unlike how one talks to a baby. Or a scared child. "Its' alright." The cat was placed beside Pepper and a bowl was placed before him. He watched Lector through scared eyes as the visitor crawled back up to his seat.

"H-hi…" Pepper rolled her eyes once again, but said nothing. Lector grinned. Hyou was quiet and timid, but Lector could help him be brave. But then he paused in that thought. Look at Frosch, after-all... "My vest…" Lector looked down at himself, then back at the Exceed wearing an identical red vest. It looked better on him, against his black fur.

"It was raining, so Zella's washing mine. Sorry." Hyou ducked his head, eating silently. Lector looked over at Zella and she shrugged lightly. "So what are you, Zella?"

"Hm?" Lector scooted a bit to face her better.

"What are you? What kind of Slayer?" The woman blinked at him, confusion etched across her features. "Water? Lightning? Poison?"

"Slay…er? Oh, oh no. I'm a mage, but my speciality's with cards, not elements. I'm not too exciting." Hyou shook his head, rising to walk over, resting a paw at her hand.

"You're amazing." She scooped him close, nuzzling cheeks with him and cooing about how cute he was. "You can predict anything, Zella!"

Lector blew out a breath. So much for the thought that all Dragon slayers had an Exceed. It seemed like a common theme, until now. And she didn't even know what he was talking about. What hole did she live in, anyway? Not recognizing the term 'Dragon Slayer'? Had she not watched the Grand Magic Games?

"Even if you're not a proper mage." Hyou shot Pepper an annoyed look and Lector was startled by the look he saw in Hyou's eyes. Now he was almost an exact copy of Lily!

"She's a proper mage, Pepper. You're not a proper lady though." Pepper looked offended once more, glowering at her fellow Exceed.

"At-least _I_ don't cry at the drop of a hat, Hyou! Hyou, what a silly name for a little fraidy cat like you! You're no Panther! You're more like a mouse!" Hyou ducked closer to Zella and Lector raised a paw, trying to interject and diffuse the situation.

"I don't think—"

"That's enough, Pepper. We're family. Family doesn't hurt each other." She held Hyou close once more the Exceed trying not to cry. Pepper glared hard at her 'family'. "We get mad at each other, but at the end of the day, we're all we have."

Pepper wasn't done though.

"And whose fault is that?" Zella offered her a sad smile.

"Mine." Lector saw that Pepper was just as surprised at her answer as he was. "I'm sorry, Pepper. It's my fault we're all alone now. It's my fault I'm no longer a guild mage. And it's my fault that you both have to work so hard. I'm sorry." Hyou pressed close against her, his paw holding tight to her hand.

"It's not your fault, Zella…"

Lector felt as if he had ruined everything. He put Pepper in a bad mood, so Pepper had been mean to Hyou and Hyou had shot back at her. And then Zella stepped in, only to be attacked by Pepper. And then the room dropped about ten degrees and became extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Lector. This must be awkward for you. I'll walk you back to Sabertooth." Hyou took an audible breath in and Lector immediately felt uneasy again.

"I-it's alright, I can go back on my—"

"Out of the question. It's still raining. Why would I go to all that trouble only to have you get sopping wet and catch a cold? Come on, let's see if your vest is done."

* * *

Pepper had opted to stay back at the apartment, still annoyed with Hyou and not wanting to get wet again. Hyou braved the streets at night with them, sitting stiffly on Zella's shoulder and holding the umbrella tightly. He—as Lector learned soon enough—was absolutely terrified of thunder. He was scooted as close as possible to Zella's neck, almost to the point that the umbrella was caught in her hair, but she didn't say a word, reaching up every so often and patting his paw. Lector was being carried in her arms, despite his insistence on walking. She argued it would defeat the purpose of her even washing his vest.

"Up ahead." It was hard to miss the Sabertooth Guild Hall, but he voiced its location nonetheless, his voice echoing flatly in the rain.

"Still impressive…" He looked up at her and she wore a small smile on her lips. "But a little different." He gazed at her for a moment longer.

She said she used to be a Guild Mage. Had she been Sabertooth? But her specialty was card magic, something the previous Master had thought weak. She couldn't have been Sabertooth. Then again… there was a different Master before, perhaps she had…? But she would have been only a child then. Some other Guild then.

"I want you to meet Sting-kun." Hyou snapped his head down to look at the red furred Exceed, his eyes wide. The umbrella jolted to the side, then he righted it, recovering Zella's head.

"I'd love to." Hyou looked at her in something Lector could only classify as panic.

Or maybe that was because of the thunder rumbling overhead. He wasn't sure.

"You will?" She nodded once and Lector smiled. "Sting-kun's really nice! He'll like you! And you can meet Fro, Hyou!" The black panther Exceed looked terrified at the prospect.

"I'm back!" One door to the hall was eased open and Lector jumped through, proclaiming his home coming.

"L-lector!" And a blonde was bolting towards him, tears in his eyes. Zella stepped in after the red cat, moving off to the side as she closed the umbrella and held Hyou in her arms. Lector had sprouted wings and flew towards him, the two meeting in the middle with much tears and happy words. Or scolding, in Lector's case, for being ditched in town.

"—and it's only cause Zella here washed my vest that I'm back!" The cat finished defiantly. Apparently, he was going with the story that he only came back because his vest—which had been drenched in mud and rain because of Sting—was now clean. Blue eyes zeroed in on her form and she stiffened, her hold tightening a bit on Hyou. The cat didn't complain, trying to press himself closer to her form and away from the many eyes now focused on them.

And older man at the bar stirred, his brain picking up on the words and processing them. Few noticed that he wasn't passed out drunk as usual—or that he had awakened from such a state moments before.

"You took care of Lector?" Sting questioned her, taking in her appearance and trying to recall if he ever met the teal haired girl before. She offered a smile, nodding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eucli—"

"Lizell van Wel." The smile faded and she flinched. Hyou held tight to her hand, pressed close against her chest. "So you've finally come home." Sting and Lector both turned, blinking owlishly at the man now turned on the bar stool, elbows propped back against the counter. Cold eyes took in the young woman's form, narrowing on her and the cat. "Been awhile."

There was a moment's pause and Zella raised her head, smiling at Lector. He saw something off with it, but it was a smile none the less. "I really should get back. It's getting worse now." She bowed her head to the Master of Sabertooth.

"A-ah, Zella, wait a—"

The door slammed shut and Zella stood before it, blinking at the sturdy oak. Hyou held at his ears, eyes closed tightly in panic. Lector looked back at the man at the bar, his arm raised with a dark glow around it. Those around him inched away, wary of the longtime member of Sabertooth.

Though everyone was more friendly and forming bonds with one another, having a freedom they never had before, some were still loners and preferred it that way, being civil but otherwise sticking to their own ways. He was one such man.

"Not so fast there." Sting frowned, looking back at the woman who had obviously made an impact on Lector—he wanted Sting to meet her after-all. Then he looked to the man, confused and trying to decipher his intentions. When at the Guild, he was either taking a job, drinking, or flat out drunk. This was something new.

"Burg, what are you doing?" The man grinned, currently ignoring his Master in favor of speaking to Zella.

"Can't a man even say hello to his beloved niece now a days? What's it been? Eight years?"

"Eight and a half." He rose from the stool, moving towards her. Lector saw her stiffen, her back still turned to them all, still facing the door, hoping it would open and release her. "I'd like to go home now." Sting stepped forward and there was three feet between the conflicting powers. Burg looked about ready to step past him, but his Master's narrowed gaze warned him otherwise.

"Burg."

"Master." Lector looked between the two before pulling lightly on Sting's pant leg. Burg let out a snort, the darkness disappearing from his arm. Zella pulled the door open, standing only for a moment in the open air.

"Good-bye, Lector," before pulling it shut behind her.

Burg turned, striding back to the bar and downing his glass in one gulp. "Explain yourself, Burg."

"No need." Lector tugged once more on Sting's pants, knowing that she was getting farther away now and who knew when he would see her again?

"Alright, Lector." The cat sprouted wings, racing towards the door and tugging it open, zooming out to track down Zella. "Burg, this isn't the end."

"Of-course not." Sting frowned, but turned away and followed after his partner, chasing down the teal haired girl.

* * *

"Zella!" Lector floated beneath her umbrella, shaking himself. She frowned lightly.

"And after all the trouble I went to, Lector…" she watched as Sting jogged closer. "Eucliffe-san."

"I'm sorry about him, Zel." He ran a hand through his hair, his lips pulled to one side in annoyance. "The one time he acts up, too… Jeez…" She stepped close, holding the umbrella over their heads. He beamed at her and Lector seated himself on Sting's shoulder while Hyou was still held tight in her arms. "Wait, an Exceed…? Are you a—"

"No, she's not." Lector cut him off, shaking his head sadly. "Too bad too. Sabertooth needs to match Fairy Tail's three. She has a rude one back home." Sting blinked at his partner.

"Two Exceeds…?" Hyou snuggled closer to her, wanting to go home and get away from this Guild. "Ah, that's right," he beamed once again, "thanks for taking care of Lector! I was worried about him!" Lector frowned at his partner.

"Then why weren't you out looking for me?!"

"Huh? Well, you know your way back to the Guild, don't you?" Lector pouted, crossing his arms and averting his eyes from the blonde's. "Thank you, Zel!" She smiling softly, nodding.

"I don't mind. Lector's very nice. If you ever want to stop by again and visit, feel free." Lector shrugged lightly. "And I promise, Pepper will be nicer."

"Well, if you insist. Could Sting-kun, Rogue, and Fro come too?" Zella reached out a hand, patting the cat's head.

"The more the merrier, Lector." She stepped back, taking the umbrella with her. "Take care, Lector, Eucliffe-san." She waved before jogging through the rain back towards her apartment.

Lector covered his head with his hands, taking flight in an effort to return to the warmth of Sabertooth faster.

* * *

Ah, first chapter~!

I love the Exceeds so much, I'm writing a story featuring them! Hooray!

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! It might be awhile though, I have some tests over the next few weeks and then finals are coming up soon.

Until the next time, ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Zella!" She jerked, the plate in her hands dropping to the ground and smashing into a hundred pieces. She looked over in a panic, seeing the surprised faces of Lector, Sting, and two others. "Zella?" Pepper walked from the other room to see what all the commotion as about. "Pepper."

"Lector. At-least you look better this time," she sniffed, taking in the blue vest he wore. Lector frowned at her, crossing his arms. "Zella, what're you doing?" Zella dropped to her knees, picking up the pieces easily and collecting them in her hand. "Another one? Honestly…" Hyou peeked from behind the door frame. "Now we need to get another plate!"

"Alright, alright, I know, I know~" Zella soothed, tossing the pieces and going for the broom. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised! It's good to see you again, Lector, Eucliffe-san." It had been two weeks since she first met the red Exceed. She didn't think he'd take her up on her offer. "And Pepper, I thought you said you were going to be nice?" The purple Exceed shrugged lightly and Sting gazed at her curiously.

"I did say that, didn't I? Ah, well, then I saw that stupid look on his—"

"Pepper!" The female sniffed, walking away. Hyou scurried out of sight, following after his volatile roommate. Zella offered then a strained smiled, motioning to the table. "I-I'm sorry about her. Would you like to sit? You're just in time, I made lunch!"

"I was wondering how you were doing, since Burg was mean to you, Zella," Lector sat on the table by Sting, a green furred frog costumed one sitting by the dark haired man.

"Fro thought so too," Zella smiled at the little Exceed. This must be Frosch, or Fro, that Lector had told her about. And the man must be Rogue Cheney, the other half of the Twin Dragons. "Hey hey," Fro raised a hand and Zella leaned down a bit. "Is Burg really family?" Her smile twitched, but she kept it in place.

"Yes." She straightened, turning back to the counter and finishing up lunch. "Let's see how you like this, hm?" She pulled the tray around, placing it on the table. "Please, help yourself," Fro and Lector bounced forward, each grabbing a crescent and biting into it. "I have to go get Pepper and Hyou," She nodded towards the Sabretooth members as she retreated, hearing the two Exceeds encouraging them.

Pepper was back in her bedroom, sitting at the window. Hyou was sprawled on the bed, coloring. "I'm not coming out."

"Lunch is ready." Her ear twitched and Hyou sat up, his face cautious. "Come on, Hyou, before Lector eats them all," she picked him up easily, carrying him back to the kitchen and placing him next to Lector. He shrunk away from the Dragon Slayers' eyes and even from Fro's, quietly nibbling on a crescent. "Hyou, this is Fro." The green Exceed smiled brightly. Hyou ducked a little further down. "Do you like them, Fro, Lector?"

"Mmhm!"

"Zella should come to Sabretooth and cook!" Fro stated triumphantly, taking another crescent. Hyou squeaked, looking up at her in alarm. Zella rested a comforting hand on his head. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon Slayers and Rogue shot his friend a questioning look.

"Ah, why thank you, Fro, but I really couldn't. I worked hard to buy this place, after-all." Fro's mood did a one-eighty.

"And you're hardly a mage," Pepper scowled at the offending Exceed from the doorway. Hyou bowed his head, his form trembling. Lector looked quickly between Pepper and Zella, not wanting a repeat performance.

"Lector tells me you use card magic, Zel. Like Cana, from Fairy Tail?" Sting asked quickly, noting the current tension in the air.

"Similar, I suppose. I've heard of Fairy Tail's Card Mage, but I can't say for certain." She smiled, showing that she was appreciative for the distraction.

"Hmph," Pepper raised her nose in the air, distancing herself from the intruders.

"My specialty is in prediction." Sting's eyes lit up and if she knew him better, she would have known that that was a bad sign, but she didn't know him well enough to tell. Rogue did.

"Sting—"

"Predict Rogue's future!" Sting reached across the table, pulling at his partner's cheek. "I wanna know when he'll finally confess to Yukino and I become an Uncle!" Rogue smacked his hand away while Fro looked up at her partner in awe. Lector tried—and failed—at not laughing. Zella blinked at the two, Sting begging her to do it while Rogue vehemently tried to dissuade the both of them.

"I-I'm sorry, but if he doesn't want—"

"Thank you."

"Of-course he does!" The two glared at each other and Zella rose, slipping back to the counter and piling more crescents on the tray for the Exceeds.

"How about your future, Eucliffe-san?" She interjected quietly, before the two could resort to violence. Rogue smirked and Sting blinked.

"Go ahead, 'Eucliffe-san'. Get your future read," Sting glowered at his oldest friend, "I want to know who would ever put up with you."

"I'll do it." Zella looked over curiously at her own Exceed, Hyou's head ducked and eyes trained on the table. A sad smile lit her face, but the Sabertooth members didn't notice. She ducked down, taking hold of his paws.

"It's alright, Hyou. You don't have to." He shook his head and from the corner of her eye, she saw Pepper peek from around the doorframe. "Okay. I'll get my cards," he nodded and she stood, going back to her bedroom to get her rather large stack of cards. When she came back down the hall, they had all relocated to the living room, perched on the furniture placed around the room. The floor was left open for her work. "Are you ready, Hyou?" He nodded again and beside him, Fro took hold of his hand, giving him a bright smile. He ducked his head down again, red tinting his cheeks. "Okay." She placed the deck on the floor, face down, and spread it out in a fan. She lost emotion and Sting and Rogue watched on in interest. She drew a card from the center and placed it above the fan, still face down. Another from the right, a third from the left, and after some hesitation, the third card from the right for a fourth. Pepper quirked a small brow.

"A fourth?" Zella smiled now, then swiped a hand over the four face down cards. They rose with her magic, rising to show the onlookers before turning and revealing themselves to her. Her eyes twitched and narrowed as she assessed the cards before her.

"Your past is unknown, but it will be revealed within the year." A card dropped to the floor, showing a figure with darkness behind them and light before them, a one stamped in the corner. "A celebration with family," Two more dropped, one with a white lily on the front, another with a faded picture of a family, the faces smudged. She paused and Hyou watched her silently, wondering what that strange fourth card meant. "Tell me you're alright, you don't need to know more." Her voice was oddly tight, as if she was on the verge of tears. Pepper looked alarmed and Hyou looked absolutely terrified.

"I-I…" He swallowed thickly, and the Sabertooth Guild members watched as a calm came over him, the timid little Exceed that seemed to be afraid of everything. "It's okay, Zella. You can tell me." Her eyes closed tightly and she dropped her hand, the card falling with little noise. It faced up and Hyou knew what the card meant. "O-Oh…" Pepper stared at the card, her eyes narrowed on it.

"Pain."

"Lies," Pepper hissed, her paws balled into fists. Lector and Fro were surprised at the venom in her voice. "I told you she was hardly a mage, can't even use her magic properly! Some foresight!" She stormed away and Zella opened her eyes to look at Hyou.

"I don't know in what form, but I'll do everything to make sure nothing happens to you, Hyou. You have my promise," he hopped off the sofa, bounding into her open arms and pressing himself firmly against her, holding tight. "I promise," she murmured, her arms tightening around him. "I will do _anything_ to protect you two…" Sting rose, mumbling an excuse about errands and such, needing to get back, while Rogue picked up Fro. "Oh," She picked up a card, holding it between her index and middle finger, looking at it before showing him. "Three years." He blinked at the picture of a couple, their faces smudged, the man down on one knee and holding flowers to the girl, a three stamped in the corner. "It was asked earlier." Rogue snickered at the look of horror that passed over Sting's face. "And Cheney-san," She picked up another, but her waved her off, pushing his Guild Master towards the door, telling her there was no need for something so unnecessary, it was nice to meet her, and they'd stop by another time, have a good day.

"Some guests," Pepper huffed from down the hall as the door closed firmly behind them.

* * *

"Fro wants Yukino to meet Zella!" Yukino crouched down in-front of the little Exceed, smiling fondly.

"A new friend?" Fro nodded, its smile plastered on its face.

"Zella makes good crescents!" Yukino patted its head, looking over at Rogue. He shrugged a bit.

"The girl who brought Lector back, Burg's niece." Understanding passed over her eyes. It had been whispered about, Burg's niece, but Yukino had been out and missed it. She was told it had been interesting, that 1. Burg had a niece, and 2. He actually wasn't flat out drunk.

"Is she okay? I heard…"

"She's fine." Yukino straightened and her eyes travelled over to Sting, who was sprawled in a chair, a hand covering his eyes.

"Is Sting-san… drunk?" Rogue smirked over at his friend. Fro pulled a bit on Yukino coat.

"Sting-kun's getting married!" Her eyes widened and she looked over at her Master. Rogue found the shock adorning her features too good to pass up and let it sit there for a minute or so before clarifying.

"He got his future read. Three years, apparently. He's still coming to grips with it, I suppose." Yukino coughed lightly, and Rogue could see the relief pass through her.

"The fortune teller… She's reputable? Do they come to pass?" He shrugged again.

"Her Exceeds seemed to think so." Yukino had also heard about that, a normal mage, one with card magic, taking care of two Exceeds. Unheard of, but she supposed anything was possible. Look at Fairy Tail, after-all.

"I-I see… Will he be alright?"

"Give him a few days." Fro pulled a little on her coat again and she looked back down at the Exceed.

"Fro wants Fro's future told!" She smiled lightly, scooping the frog costumed little cat into her arms.

"Maybe I'll take you to see her and get mine done as well, hm?" They didn't see Rogue's face erupt into scarlet, didn't see how he turned away from them suddenly, silently panicking. "I'd like to make another friend. She's not in a Guild, is that right?"

"Mmhm!"

"Perhaps I'll can see if she'll join… Ah, that is, if the Master will have her, I suppose…"

"She cooks!"

"So you said, Fro."

Rogue decided that his little Exceed partner wasn't going to be taking any field trips into town with Yukino. Who knows what might happen if Fro was left alone again.

* * *

Sting drew to a halt, pausing in the middle of the street to stare. With him, Rufus and Rogue stopped as well. "Sting?" Their friend's smile faltered.

"H-how about we go that way?" He pointed in the opposite direction of where they were going. Rogue frowned at him, looking around to see what had spooked him.

"I have no memory of this ever occurring," Rufus murmured to Rogue.

He found her.

"Sting, you don't want to see Zella?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer remarked, a small smile curving onto his lips. Sting turned on him, obviously flustered.

"No! That's not it! Hardly! As if!" Rogue crossed his arms, the smile widening.

"Then start walking." Their Master scowled at him, but turned all the same, intent on proving him wrong. Rufus raised a brow, and Rogue motioned him closer. "The girl who brought Lector back, she uses card magic for foresight." A knowing smile lit his lips.

"Ah, I see. Sting had his fortune told."

"Exactly."

The teal haired girl spotted them, but only smiled lightly, her eyes returning to the young woman before, holding the girl's palm. They were too far away to hear their conversation, but before they drew close enough, the girl had stood up and hugged Zella from across her booth, rushing away. Zella stood and Sting paused by her booth. "Eucliffe-san, Cheney-san, Lore-san," she nodded her head, smiling at them. "Have you changed your mind, Cheney-san?"

"No, thank you." Sting poked at him and Rogue ignored him. "Are your Exceeds at home?" She nodded, gathering her cards up and setting them back into a stack. "Tell me, Zella, do your predictions always come to pass?" She stopped, her hands drawing still. Her brows twitched, eyes staring oddly at the table.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rogue raised a brow. "Should I predict death, death always comes. Everything I see, comes to pass." She raised her eyes, the green orbs boring into him. A card flashed before him and away before he got a proper look at it. She tore her eyes away and he visibly relaxed, the tension easing. She gave a small hum. "Your first child will be a girl." He flushed as Sting clapped him on the back, hooting at his friend's obvious discomfort. She drew another card and Rogue braced himself. "Eucliffe-san," Sting paled, "You'll have twin boys." A dark smile curled onto her lips and Rogue wasn't sure if it was because she was teasing them, or laughing at the futures that she saw. She leaned a little to the side and her smile lightened on Rufus. He tipped his hat in greeting. "Is there anything in particular you want to ask? I can be specific and rather accurate to the smallest details."

"N-no, thank you, Zel, we'll be—"

"Will I ever see my wife again?" a small voice asked from behind them. They turned in surprise, the young man behind them backing away at the sight of them. "M-my apologies! I heard you were the best, so I…I…" Zella motioned to the chair before her booth and he eased forward, sitting on its edge. The cards were immediately spread across the table in the same fan pattern as they had been on her living room floor a week ago.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"R-rallet…"

"And your wife's?"

"Marie." She nodded, smiling. She swiped her hands across the cards and two pulled themselves from the deck, coming to land face up on the table. The Sabertooth members and Rallet couldn't make sense of the pictures, but she obviously knew what they meant.

"What you seeks lies to the East, in the city named of a flower. There, the strongest await." She nodded at him, taking hold of his hands and squeezing lightly. "I wish you luck, Rallet." He stumbled away from her booth, running towards the train station. She clasped her hands together, closing her eyes and breathing against her skin, her breath blue. "Guide him right and protect him… Keep her there until he reaches her…" She let out a slow breath, then opened her hands, the mist spilling over her cards.

"I see. I remember this magic." Her eyes opened wide and narrowed on the minstrel. He gave a little quirk of his lips. "Your secret is a memory for me to keep." Sting and Rogue eyed the two. "A good day, Zella." He continued on his way, strolling along. His comrades stared after him.

"Anything else you wish to ask?"

"How'd you find Pepper and Hyou?" Sting questioned, pulling his gaze back to the teal haired young woman.

"I found two eggs when I was little. They hatched into the Exceeds. I've taken care of them ever since." She grinned at the memory. "She was mouthy even then… Maa, well, I'm sure you have errands to run. If you ever want to know something, I'm here most days." They waved a bit, following after Rufus. She leaned back, blowing out a breath and resting her hands in her lap. "I wonder if curiousity will win out in the end…" she murmured to no one.

* * *

Ah, second chapter~ Sorry, sorry! It's been so long! I couldn't seem to write over break! I'm back in school and I've finally gotten my inspiration back! I apologize for the long delay, so I hope this makes up for it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

Zella had been minding her own business a few days later when a shadow fell over her small booth. She heard the surrounding vendors fall quiet and when she noted the distinct lack of passerbys, she finally looked up, having a general idea of what had quieted the market.

Burg smiled down at her.

She kept her face blank, letting nothing go.

"It's been awhile."

"Wow, twice in a month. Must be a new record." His eyes narrowed dangerously, but she didn't flinch at the sight of them, not like she had so long ago. It was hardly her intention to rile him up, but… after everything that had happened, no one could really blame her. "Have you come for a reading?" she finally questioned, indicating to the table before her. He sat, legs spread wide as he crossed his arms, watching her through tightened blue orbs. She gazed back at him silently, waiting for his next move.

It continued for a few minutes before he finally spoke: "How're the cats?"

"Fine." He scrunched his nose briefly, obviously annoyed.

"The Master's cat's been talkin' 'bout you," he bit out, glowering at the cards on her table. "Both them won't stop goin' on 'bout you. The one's more worried about your cookin' and the other goes on about… _your abilities_." She said nothing, waiting to see his point. He raised darken eyes to watch her. "They seem under the impression you'd do well in the Guild."

"I assure you, I have no intention of returning."

"You did," his voice was low and she recalled the promise made so many years ago.

"I did," she admitted after a moment of thought. "For Lector's safe return."

He snarled at her, hands turning to fists as a dark aura seeped over him. His magic, she recalled, the terror of that day beginning to return. She needed to run before he repeated the past, before he struck out aga— "You care more 'bout them damn cats than your own family!" he rose and she tilted her head away, eyes closing as she prepared herself for the pain that would soon blossom. "Tch." There was a soft clunk and when she opened her eyes, he was striding away.

She swallowed thickly, watching as he retreated, eyes trained on him until he disappeared. Only then did she stand, skirting around the table to quietly pick up the chair he had knocked over. She was grateful that was all he did.

This time around.

* * *

"Zella!" The red cat rushed closer, hopping up onto the chair to grin at her, paws braced against the table. Fro followed after him, copying the red furred Exceed's leap up and onto the chair. A light haired woman and Sting appeared behind them. Zella smiled and Pepper scoffed at their guests.

"Lector, Fro, Eucliffe-san, Aguria-san, it's nice to see you," she said, folding her hands in her lap. "Out shopping are you?"

"Sting-kun has a grocery list!" Zella nodded at Lector's statement. "It's his punishment, grocery shopping," Lector whispered around a paw. He wasn't fooling anyone, Sting's eyes narrowing on his friend.

"Oh?" Zella murmured back, shooting Sabertooth's Master an amused look.

"Mm! He put a hole in the wall again!"

"Lector!"

Fro raised a paw, "Fro wants crescents!" Zella laughed at the switch of topic, resting her hand in her head as she gazed down at the Exceed fondly.

"Sorry, Fro, but I didn't make any today. Some other time."

"Tomorrow!"

"Ah, n-no, I don't think so… Fro, don't you typically hang out with Cheney-san?" A confused look came over the small Exceed and Yukino took a single step forward.

"I agreed to bring Fro out into town while Rogue-sama is busy. Fro wanted to see you again." The woman smiled prettily and Zella extended a hand. "Yukino Aguria. It's a pleasure."

"Zella, nice to meet you," the two gave each other smiles. "Would you like your future told?" Sting visibly stiffened and Zella briefly wondered if he was worried about her revealing anymore of his. "Or, if you have a question, I can answer it." The Exceeds vacated the seat and she sat, hands folded in her lap. Pepper watched from her high stool in interest—this woman was still new and Pepper didn't dislike her yet.

"A-actually, there is one…" she lowered her head and Zella's smile dropped, watching her in concern. "My sister and I… were separated when we were very young… I want to know… if she's…" Zella swiped a hand over the cards and they spread out in a fan, two pulling themselves from the pack. They turned face up on the table and Yukino peered at them from under her lashes. Sting and Sabertooth's Exceeds leaned forward. Zella bit at her lip, eyeing the cards. "Whatever they say… Please, tell me…"

Zella touched the one of wings and Yukino feared the worse. But then the teal haired woman drew another card from the pack, much to the surprise of Pepper. "Something was off," she murmured to the purple furred cat. With the three now face up, her form relaxed. "Where you both grew, you both developed the same magic—" she pushed the one of two conjoined paths that diverted, "—Celestial Magic," the key was pushed out and overlapped the path card. Yukino bit at her lip, but a smile pulled at them. "But now, her magic is of a different nature," she touched the wings once again. "Angel magic, if I'm not mistaken." Tears appeared in the white haired woman's eyes and Zella smiled softly. "My cards say nothing of her soul pulled from this world."

Yukino buried her head in her hands, quiet sobs breaking out at the good news. Fro and Lector patted her legs and Sting rested a hand on her shoulder. "T-t-thank you…! Zella-sama!"

"I was just reading the cards. Nothing more," Zella reached out, patting her knee. Her eyes went to Sting. "Anything else you'd like to know, Eucliffe-san?" she raised a brow and now the blond master of Sabertooth knew she was teasing him and relishing in the horror she was bringing him.

"A-ah, no, I'm good, thank you…"

"Are you sure? You don't want to know if your wife—" he threw his hands out, panic breaking out.

"No! I'm fine! Don't tell me! Thank you!" Yukino laughed at the look on his face and Zella leaned back.

"I had wondered about that, when Rogue-sama told me Sting-sama would be married in three years," she mused, a finger to her chin in thought. Her tears were gone now and Zella was glad of that. "I wonder what she'll be like…? Perhaps like Sting-sama? Or quieter, like Rogue-sama?"

"Well," Lector raised a paw up, a knowing look on his face, "She'll have to be strong, to keep up with Sting-kun. And she'll probably be loud, otherwise how would they even get along?"

"Ah, but Cheney-san and Eucliffe-san get along fine," Zella reminded him, watching the four fondly. Lector paused, a blank look coming over his face. Pepper smirked.

"No doubt she will also be of your Guild," Zella's cat stated. "It would be too difficult if she was too far away. Or," an evil glint came into her red eyes then, "Maybe she'll be of Fairy Tail." Shocked looks came over Lector and Sting, then they immediately sprung into action:

"As if a girl from Fairy Tail could interest Sting-kun!"

"Natsu-san's Guild?! Never!" Zella casually raised up a card, turning it around in her fingers to show the card with mountains, a fortress atop it. They eyed her warily.

"Mm, it's safe to say she lives here. So, I suppose you have nothing to worry about, yeah?" They both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Zella-sama?" Yukino questioned her. Fro crawled onto her lap and Yukino held the Exceed.

"Oh, immensely. Tell you what, Fro," the green cat watched her intently. "I'll make more crescents, okay?" The Exceed's eyes lit up, clapping its paws together. "But, you have to do something for me first, okay?"

"Okay!" The other members of Sabertooth listened in.

"Now, what I want," she began, a small smile on her lips, "Is for you to come over, as a playmate for Hyou. While you're there, I'll make crescents. I think that's a fair deal," she finished, watching the cat for its answer.

Fro raised a paw, "Fro thinks so too!"

"So we're agreed. Next time you come into town with Cheney-san or Yukino-san, you come by my place and I'll make you crescents." The frog costumed Exceed was very happy this arrangement. Yukino and Sting, however, didn't enlighten Zella on what would happen next: Upon returning to Sabertooth, Fro will promptly ask Rogue to go into town for crescents and a playdate with Hyou. Tomorrow. And the day after that. And probably the day after that. Sting felt it best for the teal haired woman to learn this first hand, as opposed to being informed on the matter. Yukino had no choice but to comply with her Master's wishes. "I think this'll be good for Hyou, don't you Pepper?"

Her cat shrugged a little. "He seems fine to me." Zella raised a brow. "What?"

"You just like being able to push him around that's all." Her cat gave a vicious little smile at that. "Well, Fro, I think it'll work out." The green furred cat beamed. "Ah, I almost forgot, Eucliffe-san, I won't be in town for the next week." The blond master blinked.

"Why?"

"I was hired by some Guilds. I'll be doing my jobs for them next week. I'd rather do them all at once than have to leave every other day. So, if you stopped by and I wasn't here or wasn't home, I wouldn't want anyone to worry. I seem to be seeing you guys quite often now!" she laughed and missed the way Fro's face fell as the Exceed learned of the devastating news. Her laughter eased off and she looked over at Pepper. "Really good timing, too." Pepper's look hardened and she jerked her head to the side, glaring down at the road. Yukino exchanged a look with Sting.

"Good… timing?"

"I'm almost broke! Ahahaha!" And Sting understood Pepper's anger. The female Exceed was awfully touchy about her partner's finances.

"If you weren't so frivolous…" the female huffed and Zella reached over, picking her up and snuggling the cat to her chest. "You! Unhand me at once!"

"You really liked that dress, though, Pepper! And you've been needing a new one!" her friend soothed, still holding tight to her. Lector covered his mouth with his paws, finding the whole situation amusing. Pepper, the stubborn and very rude purple Exceed, getting a new dress and then throwing a fit over it, only for Zella to cuddle her.

"And I would have been just was fine with one not so expensive!"

"It was hardly expensive, just a little more than we typically pay, that's all," and her cat resolved to muttering, letting herself be held and petted. Yukino smiled at the scene, but her words rang a bell.

"Zella-sama, you're not in a Guild… but you're a mage. Wouldn't it be better for you to join? So you can have a more steady income?" Pepper's red eyes narrowed on the Celestial Mage and Yukino came to the sudden realization that the cat no longer liked her.

"I would, but the only one around here is Sabertooth, and I have no fighting skills. I couldn't really do jobs," the woman shrugged, not seeing it as some big loss. "Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale hire me from time to time, though, for parties, so that's how I manage to make it all work." Pepper shuddered as she remembered why they were leaving this time around.

"…parties." Sting and Lector didn't look impressed at the sudden realization that she received most of her income through _parties_.

"Mhm. Its fun getting your palm read or your future told. Ooba-san and Bob-san met me a while ago and hire me every so often for them. Or sometimes it's for an actual job. Ah, I remember once going to a Baron's house because he just _had_ to know what would happen in his future and Bob-san asked if I would do it. I'm not a member of his Guild, but he offered me most of the pay." She was still smiling.

"I…see. Parties."

"We should throw a party," Lector looked up at Sting, pulling lightly on his pant leg. "I know Orga would like to know about his future singing career!" Zella's smile became more sheepish.

"I-I know the answer to that without my cards, Lector…" Sting snorted and Yukino covered her mouth quickly with a hand, trying to hide her smile. Orga was… well.

"Maybe, Lector. Parties are always fun. I mean—"

"No," Pepper hissed out coldly, still in Zella's arms. "We won't go to Sabertooth." Zella blinked down at her in surprise, while Lector glared.

"Just 'cause you don't like us doesn't mean you can't come over! We like Zella!"

"That's exactly what it means, you stupid tomcat!" Pepper struggled in her arms and Zella let her go, watching as her purple furred friend moved to stand on the table, glowering down at the red Exceed. "If it was all that simple, don't you think we would have joined Sabertooth when Jiemma left?! Or another Guild for that matter?! Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, even Fairy Tail! We could have joined any, but instead, we're—"

"That's enough, Pepper," Zella commanded quietly. Pepper whirled around, glaring at her friend, eyes brimming with tears. "That's enough." Pepper used her magic to sprout her wings, pushing away from the table and spiraling up into the sky. Zella watched her go with a sad smile. "Please, excuse her. It's been hard, all these years for her."

Lector wondered if he was to blame—again—for Pepper's anger and was guilty once more for putting Zella in such a bad spot.

"She doesn't have fond memories of Sabertooth." Yukino bit at her lip, holding tight to Fro still in her lap.

"If I may," she began, looking to Zella for confirmation. The teal haired woman nodded. "What happened? To make her dislike Sabertooth so much?" Zella leaned back in her chair across the table from them, pursing her lips in thought.

"Well… Getting kicked out probably did it."

* * *

And chapter three~!

Wow. No reviews. That makes me feel a little self-conscious. I mean, already chapter three and nothing… Kinda like my other story. That I deleted.

Bummer.

In other news, I've been working on stuff for my Etsy shop~! Mainly bleached tshirts and some Perler bead stuff, nothing fancy. And I'm working on my knitting~! Because awesome scarves and gloves are totes cool.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

Quick shout out to 'Lily' whoever you are and wherever you may be~ You seriously brightened up my day when I read your reviews~!

* * *

The week passed quietly.

Zella had left later that day, packing up her little booth shortly after dropping that bomb. They tried to question her further, but she would say no more on the matter, merely stating that it was in the past and she'd accepted it long ago. He'd been curious—they all were—and he searched the records for her. There was nothing to say that she had ever been a member. Yukino had quietly suggested they ask Burg, but the two currently weren't on speaking terms so he quickly shot her down. Yes, there was still some tension as the man chose not to explain himself to the Master of Sabertooth and Sting had been restrained by Rogue.

Her parting words to him had been that he better behave, his wife was somewhere in the city, just waiting for him. Lector and Yukino had laughed at him while Fro had jumped up, asking the teal-haired woman when she would be back. "By this time next week, if all goes well."

He was holding her to that, him and Rogue both. Sting, because he was bored, and Rogue because Fro had been sulking all week.

"Please, allow me, my beautiful Darling," Sting twitched, feeling like he should recognize the voice. And no, he wasn't waiting for her. He was waiting with Lector.

"It's fine, but thanks, Hibi-kun." He recognized her voice and looked over, nudging Lector lightly with his foot. His cat perked, turning to look.

Zella was walking arm-in-arm with one of the Blue Pegasus pretty boys. Hibiki, if the nickname was anything to go by.

"If you wouldn't mind, Zel," she raised an amused brow. She hadn't noticed them yet. "Please, read my future and tell me when destiny finally brings us together!" Lector copied Sting's scowl. Zella laughed though, patting his arm.

"And I've told you, time and time again, Hibi-kun, I don't need my cards for that!" Lector hunched his shoulders, pouting up at his partner. And here he really liked Zella, the red Exceed thought she'd be good for Sting… "It's never gonna happen~!"

"Still so cruel, Zel! You wound me! Why can't you accept we're meant to—"

"Ah, Eucliffe-san, Lector. Were you waiting for me?" The pretty boy shut his trap and Sting pushed off from the wall.

"Yo."

"Zella!" Lector bounced forward, grabbing hold of her leg. They all blinked down at the affection he was showing. "We missed you!"

"Oh?" Hibiki wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. "You're making friends with Sabertooth, Zel?" She sent him a look. "What? I thought we were all you needed. Master Bob won't like that."

"You and I both know Master Bob is happy if I'm happy." He shrugged a bit and she pulled away from his arm, crouching down to Lector's height. "You missed me, huh? We've only seen each other a couple of times, Lector," she reminded him, but smiled all the same. "Though I guess I missed you guys too. Did Eucliffe-san behave?"

"Absolutely not!" Lector was going to have fun with this. Sting colored as Zella raised her eyes to him. "Do you know what he did the first day you were gone? He went and—" Sting picked up him quickly, covering his mouth.

"Lector, she just got back! Let's give her time to rest!" Zella straightened, crossing her arms. "We just wanted to see you back is all," he covered. "We weren't planning on staying long," Lector scowled up at his partner. "Isn't that right, Lector?" Sting ground out, removing his hand. The red cat pouted, crossing his arms.

"Fro wants to come over. Tomorrow." Lector finally spoke. Zella picked up her suitcase, much to Hibiki's distress.

"Is that so? Well, alright. I'll make my crescents and clean up." She swatted Hibiki's hands away from her bag. "I can carry it, thank you, Hibi-kun. You have your own bag, carry that."

"Zel, I, am a true gentleman, and true gentleman—"

"So help me, I will read my cards and crush all your dreams, Hibi-kun." He pouted cutely, puffing up his cheeks. "You didn't by chance see Pepper and Hyou before us, did you?" she questioned the Sabertooth members. Both shook their heads. "Hm… Pepper's probably still mad at me, and Hyou probably just followed her… They'll come home eventually, I suppose." She shrugged, not dwelling on it further. "If you want to come over, I can make something for dinner. It's getting kinda late," Hibiki wrapped his arm around her again and she merely sighed.

"Are you sure, Zella? You just got back, after-all," Lector responded, grinning up at Sting. The blonde raised a brow. "But, if you insist, we're happy to accept~!"

"Lec—"

"Wonderful! Let's get to it then!" She started down the street, murmuring to herself over the contents of her kitchen and if they needed to make any stops. For a lack of anything better to do, Sting followed after Lector, the cat keeping pace with the fortune teller and the pretty boy.

* * *

Lector stood on the coffee table, watching the two. Hibiki was on one side of the couch, watching Zella from the kitchen, and Sting sat on the other, pointedly looking away from the kitchen. "Hey hey, you're from Blue Pegasus, yeah?"

"I am," his eyes went to the red cat. He was used to Exceeds at this point, this new one not bothering him.

"So what're you doing here?"

"A job." Lector narrowed his eyes, eyeing the man critically. He paced to the side, still watching him as he raised a paw to his chin. "And to make sure my lovely Zel got home safe and sound~!" he breathed, returning his gaze to the teal-haired woman. She turned slightly, sticking her tongue out.

"I've been on the train before, Hibi-kun, how do you think I got there in the first place?"

"Yes, and I'm always so worried about you. Who knows if something might've happened and you'd been injured without me there to comfort you!"

"Lovesick fool," Sting muttered under his breath. Though, that could be said of all the Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

"And I've also been injured before without you there, you know. It's not anything new," she commented from the stove, not looking over her shoulder this time. He threw a hand up, the other over his heart.

"Don't tell me such things, Zel, it only hurts me more than if I truly did see you injured before my very eyes!"

"So how was the party?" Lector cut in, getting annoyed. A smirk curled onto Hibiki's face and Lector noted that Sting's pulled down further.

"It was fine." Lector didn't look convinced, looking to the brunette for more details. "Lamia Scale's was funner." Horror passed over Hibiki's face and Sting snorted into his hand. "I mean, Lyon was there and we're just so—" she was tilted back, Hibiki smiling down at her as he held her up. She blinked. When had he moved?

"Zel, I know you're just trying to make me jealous." She grinned.

"Oh? Is it working?"

"Immensely."

"Better not let Jenny hear you say that." She righted herself, shooing him away. He stood nearby, watching. "They were fine, Lector. Are you curious about what I do?" The Excced nodded, sitting now on the low table, finding the Blue Pegasus man entertaining. "Well, I read palms and use my cards. That always draws the most in, you know. Seeing into their futures. It's always—"

"Your dancing is pretty good too." She colored, swatting at him blindly while one hand pressed against her reddened cheek. Lector sat up a little straighter, sending a sly look over to Sting.

"Dancing?" Hibiki grabbed her hand, pulling her close and grinning wolfishly down at her. "Hey, hey—"

"Shall we, My Lady?"

"Hibi-kun—" And he was twirling her around the living room. "Hibi-kun, dinner!"

"We can indulge in that later, but for now, I've only eyes for you, Zel," And Lector gagged, grossed out by the scene before him.

"No! None of this again!" she shifted away from him in a twirl and he looked just as confused as Sting. The fluidness of her movements… looked like battle trained experience. But for her magic, there wasn't a need for such a thing. So… why did she have that particular skill? "Hibi-kun, I told you," she gave him a frown before striding back to the kitchen. "You just can't go flirting with every girl you see."

"But I've known you forever, Zel, how can I stay away?" She shook her head and Lector leaped from the table to settle beside Sting. The blonde was amused, for now.

"Again, don't let Jenny hear you say that." Hibiki seated himself in a chair. "And besides, we're practically siblings."

"It's the practically part I like. It means I can still have fun." He leaned back, grinning at her. She didn't turn, only huffed out a breath.

"Mm. Until I tell Bob-san you're harassing me." He paled a little and Sting smirked. "And we're done~ No thanks to your interruptions." She turned, pulling the pot off the stove and turning off the burner. "It's not fancy, but it's dinner, boys." They rose, Lector bounding forward to be first at the small table. She smiled, resting a hand on his head lightly. "I hope you like it. It's one of Hyou's favorites." She brought out a ladle, spooning the stew into bowls and placing them before her guests. A basket of bread slices was set in the middle. "I'll be back, I just want to check my room real quick." Hibiki looked up from his stew.

"For Hyou and Pepper?"

"Mhm. They don't stay out this late and Hyou doesn't miss dinner."

* * *

Meanwhile, still in the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall…

Pepper's left eye twitched violently, the red darker than usual. Hyou was cowering in Jenny's lap, the blonde calmly patting his back.

"Ohh dear… Zella-chan left without you? My my," Master Bob raised a hand, pressing it against his cheek. "Hibiki-kun was so excited, he must have carried her to the train station and she just figured you two were following right behind her…" The twitching increased. "Maa, well, Ren-kun and Eve-kun are leaving tomorrow, for the job, you know~! You two will be dears and take them back with you, won't you?" The dark skinned member of the Trimens shrugged lightly and Eve bowed.

"Of-course, Bob-san." Bob smiled, waving lightly to Pepper.

"See? Everything works out, Pepper-chan~!"

Pepper growled.

* * *

Zella stared out the window, her head in her hand. Lector looked over to Sting, easing closer to whisper: "Do you think she's okay, Sting-kun?" The blonde Master leaned down a little.

"She's worried 'bout them, Lector," Lector puffed out his cheeks.

"I _know_ that!" Sting shot him a look that quite clearly said 'then why did you ask?' and Lector crossed his arms.

"My Darling, don't frown so, they'll be back soon~!" Hibiki took hold of her hand. "Come, let's cuddle!" Sting and Lector choked. Zella smiled lightly.

"You're too old for me, Hibi-kun."

Hibiki's face was priceless, frozen in horror by her statement.

"After-all, you're seven years older than me. Too old."

"T-that's ridiculous, Zel!" she waved him off, finally turning from the window. A small smile was still on her lips.

"Sorry, Hibi-kun. We're almost family though, so, I'm going to have to say no, like every other time." He was immediately in a corner, crouched down and facing the wall, sorrow seeping from him. "A-ah, Hibi-kun…" she sweatdropped. Lector gave her a thumbs up. "L-lector…"

"You tell him, Zella!" Her smile wobbled and she approached the dejected man quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Hibi-kun, maybe you should head to your hotel. I mean, the others will be here tomorrow and you _do_ have a job to do, after-all," she told him gently. He rose gracefully, enveloping her in a hug.

"Your concern is touching, Zel," he murmured next to her ear. "But we have so much to catch up on. I think I'll stay here for the night." Her smile was gone and she pushed at his shoulders, frowning. Lector pulled on Sting's pant leg and the blonde restrained himself from lashing out at the man, like his Exceed so wanted him to do.

"No."

"No? But Zel—"

"Last time, you pulled the same trick and when I woke up in the morning, I was surrounded by you three! Admittedly, breakfast was good, but I don't want you guys parading around without your shirts again!" He pulled her close, cooing about how she was cute and nuzzling cheeks with her.

"We're family, after-all, Zel~ It's time to bond~" She scowled, not appreciating this shift.

"Hibi-kun…" He was still holding onto her when Lector raised a paw, eyes narrowed. "Lector?"

"They're plenty of hotels around. There's one down the street." Her eyes slid to Hibiki's form.

"Hear that? There's one down the street."

"Oh, I'm well aware. But your place is much nicer, Zel. And you won't be there. Though," he grinned and she shivered. "You're welcome to join me."

"Baka. I'm telling Master." He pulled away quickly, gathering up his bag and waving from the door.

"Well, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow! Have a good night~!" and it closed behind him. She let out a breath, raising a hand to press her fingers against her forehead.

"That man…" Lector pulled on her pants. "Ah, thank you Lector. It's so difficult dealing with him sometimes."

"How do you even know that guy?" Sting questioned, following the brunet's form as he meandered down the street, stopping every so often before a young lady.

"His mom and my mom were friends. I used to spend a few days with his family when I was younger and I hung out at Blue Pegasus with them. That's how I know Master Bob." She collapsed into a chair, settling back into it. "I'm sorry about him. He's not always like that, I promise." Sting begged to differ, remembering the Trimens from the tournament. "Mm, so Fro wants to come over tomorrow, huh?"

"Fro was sad all week and Rogue tried really hard to cheer her up. But she missed you," Zella opened her eyes, smiling fondly at Lector. "That's okay, isn't it?" She nodded.

"I'll go to market and pick up what I need for lunch. You can tell Fro they'll be ready by then. Hopefully, Hyou and Pepper will be back by then…"

"Hey, Lector, we should go," Sting jerked a thumb towards the door. "We've barely been to the Guild all day." Lector nodded, following after his friend.

"Have fun," Zella waved from her chair, easing back into it and closing her eyes. "See you tomorrow, Lector, Eucliffe-san," she breathed out. Lector grinned up at Sting. She was asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, My Lady."

"How do you always look so cute?"

"Can I be your little brother?"

Zella's shoulders hunched as she became surrounded by Blue Pegasus' Trimens, minus Ichiya—thank the good Lord.

"Good morning, Hibi-kun," he beamed at her, taking up her hand. "Thank you, Ren-kun," the older man looked away, a blush on his cheeks. "And you know the answer to that, Onii-san." Eve smiled at the teal-haired woman. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"But being with you is much more fun, Zel," Hibiki explained, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"It's not like we missed you or anything, you know…" Which meant Ren just wanted to know what she'd been up to.

"I suppose being a big brother isn't that bad, if I get a cute little sister like you," Eve mused.

"I should've known… But seriously, you guys, you have a job to do. You shouldn't leave clients waiting," she scolded lightly, making her way around the stalls. They followed after her. "You guys brought Pepper and Hyou back, didn't you?" Ren scowled as he remembered the mouthy purple feline. "I suppose I'll have to repay you somehow," she pressed a finger to her lips in thought, "But how…? Hmm…" Hibiki leaned in, just about to suggest something that would make their day when she smacked her fist against her open palm. "I know, I'll make your guys' favorites for dinner!"

That could work too.

"But," she warned, "You have to go finish your job, okay? I don't care if it takes a few days, I'll be sure to make dinner every night for you guys, okay?" Tears appeared in their eyes and she knew what would happen next. "H-hold up, guys, don't—"

"You're so cute, Zel!" and they all tackled her, hugging her tightly. She gave up all thoughts of struggling, simply letting them pet her at will, knowing they wouldn't let go till they were good and ready.

"Z-zella-sama?" A light voice called out, obviously startled. She looked over at the figure, smiling lightly at Yukino.

"Hey, I haven't quite finished shopping for lunch, so…" Rogue stood beside her, clearly not impressed or amused. Fro waved from Yukino's arms. Lector stood by Rogue's side, also not amused. "Guys, come on…" They let go, eyeing Rogue with distaste. "Aguria-chan, Cheny-san, Fro, it's nice to see you again."

"So you're really friends with Sabertooth, Zel?" Hibiki didn't seem happy.

"Well, yes, I guess. Why?" she tilted her head lightly to the side. "Aren't you happy, Hibi-kun?" He flushed, looking away. She smirked, knowing that it worked. "Or are you jealous?"

"Of-course I'm jealous, Zel. You're hanging out with other men."

"Not that we care."

"It's a big brother's job to protect his little sister." She shrugged lightly, holding onto her bags.

"Well, I live here, don't I? I should make friends." Rogue and Yukino felt as though they stumbled upon some long standing debate of theirs. "Finally, after how many years?"

"Exactly why you should join Blue Pegasus."

"Master's cool with it."

"You can be in your big brother's Guild, Zella~!" she obviously didn't want those answers.

"Zella's leaving?" Fro raised a hand, tears appearing in her eyes. Rogue quickly turned and plucked her from Yukino's arms, soothing the little Exceed. "Fro doesn't want Zella to leave… Zella can join Sabertooth, can't she, Rogue?" The Trimens immediately silenced their conversation, staring blankly at the Sabertooth members.

Zella swallowed, looking away. "I think you guys should go finish your job." Hibiki rested a hand on her head, ruffling her hair lightly.

"We'll be back, promise, Zel."

"Don't worry about us."

"We'll be back soon, Little Sis." She offered them strained smiles as they headed out. She bit at her lip, looking at her new friends.

"Me and Sabertooth… it wouldn't work out. But don't worry, Fro, I'm not leaving. I couldn't handle Blue Pegasus all day and all night. They'd drive me crazy." Fro smiled and Lector watched the woman carefully. "Well. Lunch. Shall we?" she raised a hand, indicating to the market and the remaining list of ingredients she needed. "It won't take long."

* * *

A little long, but I like it

Again, thank you, 'Lily', I know have an idea of how ya'll feel. I'd like some feedback, whether I'm doing a good job or if it's going too fast or too slow and the like. I'd really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Another, Zella!" Fro raised a paw, smiling widely. Zella did as the little Exceed bade, sliding another crescent onto the cat's plate. Rogue looked a little pained, but said nothing. Zella raised a curious brow and he offered her a small smile. Yukino was avoiding Pepper's dark eyes and Hyou was huddled at his place on the table, nibbling on his lunch.

"I-if I may, Zella-sama…"

"You may not," Pepper stopped her there with a huff, eating her own lunch quietly. Yukino's lips pressed into a thin line.

"You're wondering why they kicked us out, huh?" Pepper narrowed her eyes on her friend. "Pepper, really, it's been eight years."

"_I_ still think we should move, away from this blasted town…" she hissed. Hyou made a small, rather pathetic, whimpering noise and the purple Exceed's look softened slightly.

"You know I can't do that." Zella's voice was serious and those at the table watched her intently. Then she smiled. "I finally paid off the place! I'm not just gonna leave and suffer through that again~!" Pepper rolled her eyes. "And, besides," the woman smirked lightly towards her cat. "If we left, you could hardly find your "one and only", now could you~?" Pepper's eyes flashed as a blush lit high on her cheeks.

"Oho?" Lector could hardly pass up the opportunity to harass the female. "Does Pepper have a crush?" Her eyes narrowed on him and Zella laughed.

"No, I read her cards awhile back and it said—"

"Hush, you!" Pepper clapped her paws over her friend's lips. Zella was still smiling. Pepper gave her another hard look, slowly removing her paws.

"Very well, Pepper." Pepper still didn't look convinced. "Mm, I suppose I should get onto my past then, huh?" Pepper looked about ready to attack again. "There was an incident with a dark guild when I was a kid." She shrugged a little and when Rogue looked over to Hyou, the black Exceed had his paws clasped tightly over his ears, eyes screwed shut. "I was kicked out of the Guild after that. Three members died that day because of me."

They stared at her.

"B-but… you were only a child…" She shrugged again, disregarding Yukino's complaint.

"I was a mage, even then. I had just joined a few weeks earlier and that was my first big job. I screwed up, so, what happened was justified. I could have easily gone to Blue Pegasus, they would have taken me in, but one of the conditions of my exile was that I give up being a Guild Mage." She didn't _seem_ upset, but Rogue noticed something… off. She wasn't lying, but there was something she just wasn't saying.

But he wouldn't pry.

"So that's why you weren't in the records… you were still so new…" Yukino murmured. Zella nodded and rose, stretching lightly. "But… total exile? From all Guilds? That's a little extreme…" Zella shrugged again, obviously coming to terms with it long ago and making her peace with it.

"Another crescent!" Fro raised her little paw and Zella smiled, the somber mood broken by the cheerful cat.

"I think you've had enough." The frog costumed Exceed looked crushed and Rogue let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

* * *

"Yo, Zel." She raised her head, smiling up at the blond Master of Sabertooth.

"Eucliffe-san. What, exactly, do you do as Master? I see you out and about more than not. Do you get _any_ paperwork done?" A pained expression flitting over him and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to hide her smile. "Ah. I see."

"I-it gets done…"

"Hm." He scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back, keeping his eyes averted. "Tell me: what can I do for you today?" A frown graced his face and she folded her hands on the table, watching him curiously. "Are you wondering about your future again?" He glared and she pressed her lips together at the annoyed expression, trying not to laugh.

"When you were a kid," he started, seating himself—well, throwing more like—on the chair, arms crossed over his chest. Zella was still smiling, but he recognized the look in her eyes, the same look that had thrown Rogue off.

Regret.

"I figured as much." She leaned back herself, looking up at the sky. "Really, you don't need to worry about it. I'm alright."

"No, the conditions." She leveled her gaze on him and he leaned forward. "With any other member, they'd be free to join another guild—if they were accepted. With you… total exile. A twelve year old. The hell did you do, Zel?"

For once, she was glad her Exceeds weren't there. Pepper would have tried to claw his eyes out by now. "Ah. That."

"Yes, 'that'. There aren't _any_ records of you, so I have nothing to go on."

"Well, that's easy: they were erased. As for the terms… three people died because of me. The conditions were set because I couldn't be trusted. I would make the exact same choice again. In a heartbeat." She watched him, gauging his reaction. He let nothing out. "So, they were set more to protect everyone else from me. That's why I'm okay with it. There's an almost one hundred percent guarantee now that I'll never be in that situation again. And I won't make the same choice and kill half a dozen more people." She stretched lightly, her shoulders rolling. "So, really. It's kind of you all to offer me a place, for a more stable income, but I'm okay. Sure, I have a budget and have to be very careful with my spending, but we're okay. I'm okay. I'm a mage—perhaps not a proper one anymore, but a mage all the same." She smiled. "A-all the same though…" she pursed her lips, looking away quickly, red staining her cheeks. "If there's ever a job, a request that's in need of someone with my abilities…" she trailed off, biting at her lip as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure Lector won't mind personally delivering it."

"T-thanks… Pepper hates me doing all those parties for Lamia and Pegasus, but they're mild compared to Quatro Cerberus." Her blush was still there, but for a different reason this time. "They're totally _wild_ and everything, but I can't handle an entire guild of men… I always feel so bad for telling Master Goldmine I can't, but I have to preserve mine and Pepper's sanity."

Sting raised a curious brow. "Not Hyou's?"

"Surprisingly, he gets along well with the lot of them." Sting could **not** see that, not at all. Even Lily had seemed annoyed with the rambunctious guild and preferred not interacting with them.

"You guys are weird, you know that?" He leaned back in the chair, smirking at her. She pouted and when she reached for her cards, he fell forward, stumbling over his words. "S-sorry, okay?! You're fine, please, no more!" She laughed and he scowled. "Threatening me with my own future…"

"Whatever works, Eucliffe-san." He crossed his arms tightly. "Now who's pouting?"

"Shut up…" she rested her elbow on the small table, grinning at him. "Parties, huh?" She nodded reluctantly. "So you read futures and palms… and dance? Do I even want to know?" She flushed and he decided that yes, he probably did. "What kind of dancing?" he leaned forward, the smirk back as she stammered, trying to wave him off and tell him it was perfectly normal dancing. Whatever that meant. "Oh?" Like Lector, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her. "Nothing embarrassing, is it? Come on, tell me!"

"I-It's hardly embarrassing, it's just—well—Next time there's a party, feel free to tag along!" she finally consented, her face red.

"Pass."

"P-pass?!" He grinned at her.

"Can't stand trains. Rather not if I don't have to. So, why don't we just hire you for a night? We'll call it a celebration of friendship!" She stared at him as he laughed, obviously thinking it was a brilliant idea. And when he didn't stop, she decided that she would have to put her foot down.

"You can't."

"What? Why not? It's not like you're busy! We'll just have it some time you're not doing another one!" He was, apparently, insulted she didn't approve of his idea.

She smiled lightly. "Another condition: Never step foot in Sabertooth again. I broke it when I walked Lector back, but luckily only Burg remembered me at the time. If there's a party, no doubt others who have been there longer will remember." He blinked.

"Well, if you already broke it, what's the harm now?"

"W-what's the harm?! Are you stupid?!" He didn't expect her reaction. He didn't expect how her hands balled into fists, palms now white from the pressure, eyes wide and skin paler than usual. The anger in her eyes, the fear. "I'm lucky when he came to see me he didn't attack me again! I'd hardly like a repeat of last time! And if I go again?! With more of the old members? Are you kidding me? I'd probably be in the hospital within the first ten minutes!"

Again. That struck out to him. Attacked again. Burg came and saw her, sometime after she visited and she was lucky he didn't attack her _again_.

"What did he do the first time, Zel?" And while those thoughts had been running through his head, she had continued to yell at him. So, when he spoke, she was thrown. She blinked, processing his words. He was the picture of calm, lazily sprawled in the chair, one leg crossed at the knee, watching her quietly.

"It was a long time ago," she remarked, looking down at her arm. She wasn't yelling and that in itself was something to take notice of. "It was justified."

"How is attacking a _child_ justified, exactly?"

"I had just killed his brother and his sister-in-law. He had reason." Her eyes were hard, but he saw it again, the regret. "You should ask him about it sometime. He'll be more than willing to tell you what I've done and how he dealt with the problem. How he'll still handle the problem, should I ever go there again. How killing me would probably be the best day of his life."

"Aren't you his niece?" She shrugged, eyes closing briefly in indifference.

"Hardly matters. Blood kin in the same guild matters. Blood kin outside? Yes, but the guild comes first." They stared at each other for a long time, Zella in disinterest while Sting's mind processed everything, going over what she said and whittling it down, trying to understand.

"His brother?" And that's when she knew she said too much. "Your father then? And your mother? They died on that job, didn't they?"

"They did."

"Because of you."

"Correct." He rose and she tilted her head away, half expecting him to attack her as well. But she didn't want to look up and see the disgust in his eyes, the disdain as he watched her. What right did she, a murderer, have to even live? To sit before him, before everyone, and smile and laugh and talk? To live?

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose a parent." But she wouldn't be draw into that trap. She wouldn't look up. Perhaps she had finally outstayed her welcome. No wonder the Trimens were always trying to get her to move to their town; she could have a total fresh start and be near a guild that still loved and accepted her. "So, Friday? A little short notice, but, I think we could do with a party. Orga's been meaning to stop by. He's curious about his singing career." She jerked, looking up at him in alarm. He grinned down at her, hands laced behind his head.

"What? No, I can't—"

"Past is past. Accidents happen. You were a kid and on your first big job, like you said. You didn't mean for it to happen and it's obvious you're still torn up about it. But, fun fact: there was a record. Sorry, guess I tricked you a little." He shrugged and she couldn't help but stare.

There was? How?

"It didn't say who, but it did talk about an incident where three members died and a fourth was kicked out. Daphne and Loren, along with their partner, Garrin Forth," she ducked her head at the names from her past. Her sins, brought back into the open. "Passed away while on assignment and after encountering a dark guild. Despite being strong mages in their own right, the fourth member of their team was taken captive and when pressed, the three stood down. Dark Guilds are notorious for playing dirty, you know," he mused. She was holding back the tears, but just barely. "Trying to rescue the fourth, they succeeded, only to pass later due to injuries. The fourth was then exiled, presumably because of unknown reasons and one condition was pushed onto them: any and all legal guilds were off-limits, should such another situation occur once again. Flimsy, I know, but that was the Master's order, so it had to be followed."

Hearing her sins told in just a light hearted manner made her cringe. As if they weren't discussing how she _killed_ her parents and the man she called her uncle since the time she could speak. Spoken in such a tone that made her think he was reciting a grocery list.

"Wait, _one_?" He nodded when she looked up.

"I think that whole never come back thing was more of a suggestion. Or a threat, either one." Was he… happy? No, just his tone. Playful. Teasing. She did not appreciate it. "So, Friday? Six?"

"But I—"

"If anyone has a problem, I'll handle it. It's a new era. Best not think of the past." She could only stare as he grinned, leaning down until he was merely half a foot away. "Another fun fact," she braced herself for whatever turmoil he was about to put her through. "I'm not your old Master, and I'm not Jiemma. I don't know what you've done, but I know it's been hanging over you. I know others, like your Uncle, might not approve, but there is no rule against you visiting your home. Seeing your friends." He patted her head and she blinked rapidly, tears beginning to fall. "See you then~!" And he raised a hand, waving over his shoulder as he started away. "Ah, one more thing," she didn't know if she could handle it, but attempted to give him her full attention, "New Masters can overrule the old, you know that, right? If you _really_ want to join… Say the word and we'll work something out. I know Yukino would like you there." And he turned once more, waving again and throwing a 'See you' over his shoulder.

* * *

Mmm, so now we're getting' somewhere, ne?

Shout out to 'Lily' and 'InfinityRabbit' for reviewing~! Thanks so much! It really means a lot to me!

I'll try to have the next chapter up in a week, but, no promises! I have a lot going on this week!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Pepper was adamant and Zella continued with dinner. "You stupid girl, you know the rules!" Zella shrugged lightly and her purple feline stiffened in growing anger. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, Pepper." The female's eye twitched. "I'm listening. And I agree." Pepper relaxed. "However, we do need the money. And Eucliffe-san did extend a welcome to us. New Masters can overrule a prior's order, apparently." Hyou perked a bit but at the dark look Pepper sent him, he hunched back down. "I'm not saying 'Let's go join~!' but it is a paying job. The Trimens won't be there," that alone made Pepper seriously consider it, "and Ooba's dancing will be absent."

"Very well," Pepper conceded quickly, paling as she recalled images of Lamia Scale's Master. "But, two hours, do you understand me? That's it! No more!"

"Come now, Pepper. Three." Her Exceed crossed her arms, eyes narrowing and darkening.

"Two."

"Three."

"Two and a half?" Hyou raised a paw, adding himself to the conversation. Pepper's eyes found his and he quickly hunched down, trying to hide from her rage.

"Three, Pepper. If you do recall, I am paid by the hour." The Exceed hadn't forgotten, she just didn't want her partner in that place any longer than need be. So she merely glared at the teal haired woman's back, paws crossed over her chest.

"Then I'll be forced to accompany you." Hyou dropped his spoon, staring at her with wide eyes. Then he whipped his head to where their friend still stood over the stove, her back still turned to them.

"P-Pepper…" The purple female was waiting for the woman to deny her that, claim it was too dangerous for her to be there as well.

All things considered.

"Well…" Zella still didn't turn, continuing to stir their dinner. "If you really want to, I suppose I'll be glad of the company. Just…" she finally looked over at them, such a soft look on her face. "Please stick close to me. I don't know what to expect and I don't want you to get hurt." Pepper gave a short nod and Zella smiled lightly.

* * *

She swallowed thickly, standing before the doors to Sabertooth. A moment, a deep breath in, and she was pushing them open, slipping inside. Yukino spotted her first, lighting up and waving brightly. "Zella-sama!" Some heads turned, taking in the teal haired woman and the two Exceeds walking with her. Hyou was right against her leg, holding tightly to her pants. Pepper wasn't much further away on her other side. Zella waved, her other hand tightening on the strap of her bag. She noted a familiar form at the bar, drooped over it actually, and stiffened. Her smile tightened. Yukino was rushing over, taking her free hand in her two, smiling at her. "Sting-sama told me you'd be coming by!"

"Mhm. He hired me for the night." The Celestial Mage's face immediately went red and those close to her choked on their drinks, spluttering and coughing. "Is everything alright, Aguria-san? Are you feeling well?" Yukino stumbled back, stammering out that she was fine, no need to worry. Across the hall, Rogue gave Sting a dark look. The Master blinked at him.

"What?" He jerked his head towards the front of the Guild, where Yukino was still blushing and Zella was watching her curiously. "Yo, Zel! I was getting worried!" The fortune teller smiled lightly at him and Rogue.

"Well, you are paying me, Eucliffe-san. It's the least I can do to actually show up." And more members just about died when they thought it was safe to drink.

"Yeah, I guess!" The purple Exceed at her feet scowled at them all, but her eyes were taking in the place, noting the changes. Hyou trembled on their partner's other side, face buried in the material of her pants. "So, whaddya need?" he was crossing the Guild, Rogue trailing behind him, watching the blond Master intently. "Music, yeah?"

"I have that covered." Yukino inched closer to the Shadow Dragon Slayer, wondering if they really should be hearing this, her hands pressed tightly over her red cheeks. Rogue was beginning to lose his patience. Frosch hopped close.

"Zella~!" the green feline raised a paw, smiling up at her. "Are we having a party?"

"Party?" the echo was faint around the Guild.

"Well, that is why I'm here, after-all, Fro. Isn't that right, Pepper?" Her cat sniffed, crossing her paws across her chest.

"Unfortunately. Now, listen here, Blond One," Sting blinked down at her, wondering what he did to attract her ire. "Three hours. That's all. No more. Some music, some dancing, some fortunes and palm reading, and we're done. _Nothing more._" The cat was oddly hostile, though, he supposed, given their history, he could understand their reluctance to be here.

"Only three?" Red eyes narrowed on him and he blew out a breath, running a hand through his hair. Zella smiled softly down at her Exceed, reaching down to pick up Hyou, the little black feline curling close to her.

"I'm only one person, Eucliffe-san. And it would be boring if I took up too much attention. Parties are, after-all, times for members to bond. Aguria-san, are you sure you're all right? Your face is awfully red…" Yukino breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding.

"F-fine, Zella-sama, I'm fine." Zella didn't look convinced. "When did you plan a party, Sting-sama?"

"Hm? Oh, couple days ago! Great, right? I thought it'd be fun!" Rogue wasn't sure of his reasoning, but he saw the way his oldest friend looked over at the teal haired woman, murmuring soft, soothing words to the cat in her arms.

"Well well well~ If it isn't my cute little Lizell~" a low voice slurred. She stiffened and Hyou promptly glued himself to her chest, Pepper moving in close and holding onto her pant leg. "And the stupid cats." Sting and Rogue bristled while Lector hissed and Fro tilted her head to the side. "Whatcha doin' here, hmm?" Burg was leaning back against the bar, arms resting on the top as he watched them through hooded eyes. "Thought you got the message clear last time ya were here, eh, Lizzie?"

She gave a small nod. "I'm aware, but I have a job to do." He raised a brow.

"Didn't know ya did _that_ kid. Daddy wouldn't be proud of ya." Yukino cheeks burst into crimson once again and Zella's eyes betrayed her confusion.

"'That'? Dancing?" she looked over to Yukino, needing some clarification. "I mean, I only—" Burg snorted, which then morphed into full on laughter. The entire Guild Hall was silent as he laughed, head thrown back. Zella crouched down, dropping Hyou to the floor and pushing the two towards Yukino. They were hesitant but when Burg finally stopped and sat up straight, his intoxicated state clearly gone, they went, pressing themselves close to the female mage.

"Thought I made it clear."

"You did." Burg rose from his seat, stretching lightly, his back cracking and popping. Zella dropped her eyes briefly. "But I'm following the rules. I'm not here to join." Rage erupted over the man's face and it was a split second later that he was halfway towards her and the Twin Dragons were standing before her, blocking his path.

"I won't allow this." Sting's eyes were lacking any emotion and his lips were pulled into a frown. She blinked rapidly up at them, the two standing their ground before the enraged mage.

"You better move aside," her uncle growled, shoulders shifting as he rolled them. Silence reigned in the hall as the two faced off once more.

"Please do as he says." They all looked over at her, varying degrees of surprise on their faces. A grin broke out onto the older mage's face.

"So eager for another trip to the hospital, brat? I'll be sure to make it quick this time." She swallowed, nails digging into her palms as her hands closed into fists.

"Out of the question."

"It's hardly honorable." She bit her lip, staring at their backs.

"I'm not a guild mage. There's no need to protect me. To stop him," her voice was low, but she knew they heard her. "I told you this would happen, Eucliffe-san."

"Yeah, well, I really think a party is a great idea." Rogue shook his head. Of all the things…

"Brat… I'm getting impatient. Stand aside. This has nothing to do with you." Her uncle was pushing his luck currently, but she could see he was angry. Their Master's easy acceptance of her wasn't sitting well with him. "You don't know what she's done, it was before your time. But I can't let it slide." Small hands pressed against their backs. They twitched at the feeling, glimpsing her from the corner of their eyes.

"I'm not as weak as I was then," was her response. Rogue snorted and Sting heaved out a breath.

"Look, Zel, just stay back and—Oi!" and she had twirled around them, standing before her Uncle and gazing at him silently, arms loose against her sides. "Zel, I'm serious!" He took a step forward and Yukino clutched at the Exceeds now in her arms. She had since moved away from the confrontation, standing closer to Rufus and Orga, who were watching the stand-off closely. The few months had changed them. Before, such a thing would be interesting or not much of a bother and they would have continued on with their day. Now, she could say they wore an expression similar to a scowl. So it didn't sit well with them either.

A feral grin came over the older mage. "Finally." And he lunged, striking out with his black power.

A shriek from Yukino, her eyes closed tightly, Pepper's strangled cry of her partner's name, and Hyou's sobbing echoed around the hall as they heard a dull thud.

* * *

And chapter six~!

Ah, this one's short... I'll be sure to make the next one longer!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Her brows were furrowed in concentration, teeth ground together as she stood, crouched much lower than she would have liked. Yukino's shriek died into a hiccup, the Celestial Mage's arms tightening around the two Exceeds. Pepper was staring and Hyou couldn't help his sobs.

Burg raised a brow, looming over his niece, his arm blocked by the light braced over her head. "So you have gotten stronger." He skipped back and the dark light that was his magic dimmed around his arm. She lowered her own slowly, both still raised over her chest, ready for his next attack. Her own magic, the same blue mist they had seen weeks ago, swirled around her arms. "And you've finally gone and learned your mother's magic."

"Aura—Reinforce," she watched him cautiously, the mist beginning to solidify and take a similar look to his own magic. "What is it you hope to gain, Burg?" she questioned him quietly. He grinned.

"Gain? Nothing. I'd just like to see the rules taken seriously."

"That's enough," Sting rested a hand on her shoulder. "Stop fighting." Burg's smile disappeared and the darkness flared back to life.

"_Brat¸ _you're the cause of this. I warned you. If you won't send her out, I'll be forced to," his hand tightened on her shoulder and she twitched.

"She was twelve. It was an accident." Zella looked away, the mist abruptly fading from her arms. Burg didn't look amused. "And I'm telling you _to stand down_. _**Now.**_" A growl ripped from her uncle's throat and Sting's eyes narrowed. "Don't test me, Burg."

"A whelp of a Master? You don't even know what she did!"

"I know enough." Zella swallowed.

"Please stop…" But Burg wasn't done and Sting paid her no mind.

Her Uncle glowered at her, protected by the young Master and his friend. "You get too close to her and you'll die too. She sacrificed her own parents—_for them damn cats!_" In Yukino's arms, Pepper and Hyou cowered from his glare. Zella knew they were all looking at her, looking at the Exceeds. "That Dark Guild grabbed hold of them first, but did she listen to reason, to a plan? No, she went by herself and almost got herself killed! So Loren and Daphne went and saved her ass and got killed for their trouble!" Sting's hand disappeared from her shoulder and she didn't blame him. "My brother died because his own kid was too stupid to think of anyone but herself and those cats! Are you happy now, Lizell? Now you're back here, isn't that what you always wanted?!"

She ducked her head, lips pulled tight together. He was still glaring at her.

"You're right. It was all my fault."

That, apparently, was not what he had expected.

"Don't you think I know that?" she raised her head and he swore he saw her mother staring back at him. The pain in her eyes… Like the whole world was on her shoulders. "If attacking me makes you feel better, than by all means. Do so." Sting was about to protest, just about to step in and resolve this whole mess, "But I will fight back this time. I'm not the same, I've grown. I will protect them, from everything."

And so he lunged once more and the darkness reached out for her, sharp edges of black flame-like tendrils. The mist clashed, one of her arms raised to block his own, determination in her eyes.

"They're all I have left; I won't give them up so easily!" Her power shot through the room, wrapping everything in a haze. Magic circles appeared around her and he stumbled back, blinking openly at the display of power. The rest of Sabertooth weren't too far off, thinking the only magic she had was that in prediction. "If you want a fight, to know that I'm serious, to know that I'm not the same, then so be it! I'll give you a fight, Burg!"

It occurred to Rogue then, that perhaps having a fight with magic circles inside the Guild Hall wasn't the best idea. But, how were they to know that Burg would have gone after her and she would fight back? So much for a party.

A light flared in his eyes and they realized he was accepting the challenge. "Bring it, brat." His magic flared to envelope every part of him, casting his eyes in a dark life, smile demonic. "Hell's Aura," well, that made sense, since his was a darker version of her's… "Demon Barrage!"

"Aura—" The Magic circles brightened to a blinding white and while Burg shot forward, relishing in the challenge of facing someone with the same magic as him, she threw her arms out, eyes screwed shut. "—Heaven's Rebel!"

Their magic clashed in a burst of light and Burg was thrown from the smoke, skidding along the floors, crouched low, still grinning. Cuts graced his skin, blood dribbling from a wound under his left eye. They could see through the haze, could see her still standing there, a thin veil cast around her. But her face was void of expression, green eyes lifeless.

"Devil's Spear," was the quiet remark as he straightened himself out, watching her in interest. "Still not good enough, brat."

A tendril of his darkness had solidified and was protruding from her torso, inches above her heart. A shriek and Pepper had broken free from Yukino's protection, flying towards her friend and floating in-front of her, panicking and screeching for her to wake up.

Sting turned murderous eyes to the long-time member, who looked as though he had just gone for a walk in the park. "_You've gone too far, Burg!"_ The man had the gall to shrug and before he knew it, he had the Master, Rogue and Orga on him, the latter two attempting to pull their Master away to stop the blonde from strangling the older man. "_**How dare you?!**_"

He wiped at his lip, now bleeding. "She knew what she was walking into when she came here. I gave her a choice and she chose wrong is all." He didn't seem bothered at all that he had just about killed his niece, who was still remarkably standing upright, despite the blood she was losing and the two cats now joined by the celestial magic wielder, the three trying to get her to simultaneously snap out of it and drag her to the infirmary. The two continued to hold onto the volatile blonde, power beginning to surge around him as White Drive started to activate.

"_Heavenly Grace…"_ Burg choked, eyes wide as he looked to her in horror. He eyes were closed once more and the three attempting to help her were pushed aside by her magic. "_Aura…" _The blood had stopped dripping and when he stumbled to his feet, no one stopped his progress. No one noticed, too surprised she was still conscious. The darkness faded from her shoulder, cast out by the blinding light.

"The Hell are you doing, brat?!" No one paid him mind, not when there was a growing pressure around her, pulsing through their bodies. He openly stared at her, his mind racing to catch up. She was serious about this then. He had been treating it almost as if it was a joke. He hadn't been taking her seriously. He still saw her as that twelve year old, crying over losing her parents and Uncle as he attacked her. He didn't know she knew this much of her mother's magic, but it was obvious things had changed. She meant to protect those cats, to show that she could now.

Rage shot through him. And when he lunged for the final time, only one saw it in time, saw the black gathering in his hand, intent on stopping her.

A grunt of pain as it pierced through flesh and her eyes snapped open, rage blinding her. "_Lucifier's Retribution!"_ It came as more of a sob than a scream and the man was thrown back, pinned to the wall by blades of light, much like his were of darkness. She collapsed to her knees, the circles fading and the light disappearing. Blood pooled at her chest, sliding down her skin and dripping to the floor. Yukino and Pepper went with her, the Celestial Mage's arm around her as Pepper pressed her paws tight against the wound over her heart.

"S-stay conscious, Zella-sama!" Yukino ducked, watching Zella's face as the woman choked.

"_H-hyou…"_ The small body of the Exceed laid before them, the life giving red seeping from his own form.

But he wasn't moving.

Tears welled and her prediction from so long ago came back to her. She couldn't protect him from this pain. It hadn't been an outside force—it was her own fault.

And her world went back as she spiraled forward, shouts of panic the last thing she heard.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was green. She closed her eyes, her lungs straining to allow breath into her. It hurt and it was too difficult. "Zella?" She took a shallow, experimental breath and when she found it didn't pull at her heart, she opened her eyes. Frosch smiled brightly down at her. "Fro's been watching you~!" A quick scan of the room with her eyes told her than no one else was in here. She wasn't ready yet to move her head. To be honest, she wasn't ready to do anything yet. Using so much magic, after such a long time… She was pretty sure she was going to be sick. "Rogue and Sting-kun and Yukino are worried about you. Should I go get them?"

She closed her eyes. "N…no, Fro. Not yet…" The cat nodded, not that she could see, and sat down on the bed, close against her side. Her fingers twitched. "Pep-Pepper… where…?"

"Pepper's with Lector. He took her on a walk." She eased one eye open, willing her brow to raise in a question. The cat was still smiling. "Pepper's been worried too. But Lector took her for lunch. He's worried about her," and Zella let out a soft noise, neither positive nor negative. The cat could take it as whatever she wanted. "She's been really sad about Hyou…" a sharp intake of air sent her choking, chest heaving. Her eyes shot open as her heart burned, not willing air into her lungs. "Z-zella?" She was convulsing, her body working against her in her grief. "Rogue! Rogue!" She faintly heard the heavy, running footsteps—multiple pairs, she would later learn—but she was seizing, eyes rolled back in her head as her body was deprived of oxygen, fighting against her. Choking sobs escaped her lips and only minutes later, after loud voices spoke jumbled words and a warm light washed over her, did she finally sleep once more.

* * *

"T-thank you, Wendy-san…" Yukino swallowed thickly, bowing her head to the youngest Dragon Slayer. The girl raised her hands up, quickly trying to soothe the older woman.

"Please, don't do that! I'm just glad I can help!" Yukino couldn't help the tears though. Seated on a chair against the wall, Carla crossed her arms, looking over at the teal haired woman now resting peacefully.

"You're just lucky we happened to be in the area. Your people did a good enough job, but it's only because Wendy was around that she's alive." Wendy shot her a look and the Celestial Wizard swallowed thickly, tears falling faster.

"C-carla! Yukino-san, please, she'll be okay now, please stop crying!" The green Exceed was looking forlornly down at the woman, her usual smile gone.

"Is… Is it Fro's fault?" The cat sent the woman a watery look and Yukino gathered her up, soothing the small Exceed. Near the door, Sting was watching on in disinterest, but Wendy knew better. Rogue stood just inside, not far from his partner.

Wendy offered them all a small smile. "I think its best… if we leave her to rest now. I'll stay to watch over her. And, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to contact Master, to tell him what's going on…" Yukino immediately stood, offering quiet apologies and carrying the Exceed out the door with her, sniffling as she passed by the Dragon Slayers. Rogue stood inside a moment longer before following after her. Sting watched the still woman and it wasn't until Wendy stood before him, brown eyes gazing up at him in concern, did he breathe out a small sigh, running a hand through his hair. His eyes were anything but calm; they were narrowed to slits, something Wendy recognized often enough in Natsu and Gajeel's faces—rage.

"I'll kill him." And he was gone without another word.

Wendy eased the door shut and returned to her chair next to the bed, looking down at the woman.

Three days thus far. And it was still a fight to keep her here, apparently. Wendy had never been good with such a gaping wound, but Porlyusica's reluctant teachings had enabled to her at-least tend to it properly. Rogue had to thread the needle, but once that had been done, she had been able to calm her trembling enough that she could stitch it shut.

"You won't let him do it." The voice was no surprise. Wendy smiled softly, patting the woman's hand.

"Of-course not, Zella-san," was the quiet reply. Her eyes opened in the slightest, mere cracks of green peeking out. She was still tired and swimming in and out of consciousness. It had only been twenty minutes or so since her fit. She would be out in another few, but for now, Wendy would indulge her. "Would you like me to tell him, or should I just stall him?" From her chair, Carla let out an exasperated sigh. The young Slayer was spending too much time with Mira, that was the only explanation for her conniving new ways.

There was a hum and the woman's eyes closed once more. Her breath was beginning to even. "I started it… whatever came next… was my fault… I'll talk to him…" and she was out. Wendy leaned back, pursing her lips.

"As you wish, Zella-san." There was a quiet knock at the door and she rose to open it, Rogue standing there with a lacrima. "Thank you, Rogue-san," she gave him a reassuring smile as his eyes wandered past her. "She'll be okay, she just needs rest. Could you make sure Sting-san doesn't hurt him?" she didn't have to clarify for the Shadow Dragon Slayer, but she saw the reluctance in his eyes. "You heard her, didn't you?" The timing had been too perfect and she knew with their advanced hearing, he would have heard her from down the hall. There was a long pause and then a curt nod. Wendy offered another smile and then eased the door shut, hearing his footsteps moving away.

She didn't activate the communication lacrima right away, nestled back in her chair. No doubt they were beginning to get worried about her, being three days late. Though, knowing them… "You have to do it eventually," Carla reasoned.

"I-I know, it's just…" Carla quirked a brow.

"We aren't enemies anymore. Those idiots won't come barging in thinking they kidnapped you." And Wendy flushed, that thought having been forefront in her mind. Carla rolled her eyes. "Just call the Master already and tell him we've been delayed. I would suggest for the next week."

"A-all right, Carla…" And she took a deep breath before connecting to Fairy Tail. Mira's face peered up from the crystal. "H-hi Mira… I'm sorry I'm late, but… something came up…"

* * *

Chapter seven~!

Ahh, thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really meant a lot of me!

As for their magic, I already knew Burg would have a darker, more demonic theme, so, by contrast, Zella's would be more light/holy. I know this is a mess or chaos, but bear with me! Everything'll work out!

…hopefully…

Until the next time, ciao~!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I merely claim the characters that I create.

* * *

When she awoke hours later, a familiar black form was seated next to her side. She couldn't help the tears that sprouted to her eyes and she couldn't help the strangled sob that burst from her lips. "H-hyou!" And the Exceed was curled into her arms as she jolted upright, ignoring the tightening in her chest and how her lungs tried to take in oxygen. She didn't care—all that mattered was the little Exceed in her arms.

He was safe. He was alive. Everything was alright.

"I-I-I'm so sor-sorry! I never should have come to S-Sabertooth and put you t-wo in such a place! An-an-and you were so brave, b-b-b-buying me time!" she sobbed, squeezing the cat tightly, her eyes screwed shut as she wailed. She heard the door open, but paid it no mind. Nothing was more important in this moment. "I-I'll never let you get hur-hurt again! I promise!"

"The hell you doin' to my cat?" a voice grumbled and she looked through her tears at a man she had never seen before. Long, black hair spilled down his back, a sneer adorned his lips, and red eyes glowered at her. She would have mistaken him for Rogue, but the Shadow Dragon Slayer would never dress like that. And his hair wasn't _that_ long. And the silver studs adorning his face and arms…

"W-what? Your cat?" A paw patted against her arm and she looked down.

Amber eyes looked up at her and the scar over his eye was an old one. "My name is Pantherlily," the deep voice rumbled. She immediately let go, throwing herself back down onto the bed, shoving her face into the pillow and screaming.

They didn't expect that reaction, nor did the other Slayers, considering how they were all up there in a second, eyes taking in the room as Wendy rushed to the grief-stricken young woman, attempting to console her. Lily looked so very confused while Gajeel was offended. "The hell, woman?! First you cry all over my cat, then ya start wailing?!" Wendy shot him a look and he raised his lip in a snarl.

"Gajeel-san, please be more sensitive! She's had a rough couple of days… There, there, Zella-san…" The woman was still sobbing when Frosch hopped into the room, a smile adorning her lips.

"Zella~!" The green Exceed sang, crawling up onto the bed and settling next to her. Gajeel snorted.

"She yours then, brat?" He quirked an amused brow at Rogue, obviously finding the man's assumed choice in significant other hilarious. Rogue rolled his eyes, the one visible shooting over to where Sting hovered just inside.

The woman was now on her side, facing away from all their eyes. Wendy rose and scurried around the bed. "Zella-san, I really should check it…" the woman said nothing and gave neither acceptance nor denial. Wendy undid the first few buttons of her shirt, pulling it aside to where a square of gauze stood stark against her skin. Red stained it. Wendy hummed, undoing it and peeling it away from the woman's skin. There was no sound to show she even felt it. "T-this isn't good, Zella-san… You really have to be more careful," she scolded gently. The early scabbing had broken and some of the stitches had torn in her brief joy. "I'll have to…r-re-stitch it…" Wendy was, understandably, hesitant. She didn't like wounds she couldn't help with her magic. Where motion sickness was the others' weakness, such things made her queasy.

"Don't bother," was the quiet reply.

"B-but, Zella-san, I can't just—" The woman rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Wendy bit back a cry as the skin pulled and the woman's breathing tightened.

"Where's Pepper?" She didn't direct it at anyone in particular, but it was Sting who answered, "With Lector." She closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath before reopening them. The green orbs found the newest Exceed.

"Panther…lily, correct?" The black feline nodded. "I see. A celebration with family then, was it…?" Lily looked to Wendy for clarification, but the youngest Slayer blinked openly at her charge. "The card of family, and that of a white Lily… Double meanings," Wendy was beginning to get concerned, what with the woman's ramblings. She swallowed, looking over at the other people in the room.

"I-I think it's time to leave… So Zella-san can rest…" she breathed.

"Do you remember, Eucliffe-san? The fortune I read for Hyou?" Sting nodded when the woman's eyes found him. A soft smile lit her lips and now Wendy was beginning to panic. "And unknown past, soon to be revealed. A celebration with family. And pain. It seems then," her eyes returned to the black Exceed, "That two of three have come to pass. And the third soon to be. Pray tell, Pantherlily, where do Exceeds come from?"

The former soldier looked to the Sabertooth members for guidance, as Gajeel and Wendy would be no help in this situation. "Zella's expertise lies in prediction," was all Rogue gave. A short nod and he faced the woman once more. She laid waiting.

"We come from another world, a parallel of Earthland, called Edolas. There, we inhabited a country called Extalia. Years ago, when the magic of Edolas was fading, Fairy Tail—ah, well, a few of them anyway—along with the Prince sent what remained of the magic to Earthland. That included us, as we were the only creatures to possess magic within our bodies. Prior to that, our Queen, an Exceed gifted with prediction as you are, saw Extalia's ruin and gathered 100 eggs, the children yet to be born to our world, and sent them through a portal to Earthland. There, they met humans and became companions, as Lector and Frosch are, as well as Carla," he gestured to the white cat seated on a chair. Zella offered her a smile. "And, I take it, as Pepper is."

"Zella has two Exceeds~!" Fro offered on the woman's other side. Tears gathered in her eyes once more, but she stubbornly held them in.

"I see. So, the third has come to pass, has it?" She swallowed, but nodded. She raised her hand up, mist swirling around it. Lily and Fro watched on curiously while the other members stiffened. Within the haze, it shifted to form shapes, one of a familiar foul-tempered female and then, an almost exact replica of Lily. The older Exceed choked while Wendy blushed and Gajeel stiffened.

"O-Oi, the hell, Lil?! You have a kitten somewhere I don't know 'bout?!"

"Ga-gajeel!"

"Most definitely not!" Lily was blushing, flailing his little paws and disturbing the mist. Zella couldn't help but smile. "My parents were too old to have had more children! Reckless elderly, not thinking their actions through!"

"Oho, so _that_'s what you're goin' with, Lily?!"

"It's the truth!" Wendy pressed her hands against her cheeks, not sure if they really should be discussing such a thing when the woman's hand twitched again, the cards on the table beside her coming to life and spreading themselves out before her. Lily leaped back and Fro reached for one showing a pretty mountain scene. "Is this your magic?"

One card slipped itself free, dropping to her lap as the others returned to the stack on the table. She picked it up, looking up at it curiously. "W-well? What does it say?"

"You sound nervous, Lil!" Gajeel laughed, just waiting to be proven right.

"Hardly!" Fro crawled forward, snuggling close to the woman and looking up at the card above her head.

"Brothers," the woman smiled. Gajeel huffed and Lily heaved out a breath of relief. "Pepper will be pleased."

"She'll be back later! She went with Lector and Hyou to get ice cream!"

For a terrible moment, her breathing stopped and Wendy swore her heart did as well.

"Lector said Hyou could have anything he wanted, his treat! And Hyou wanted ice cream so Pepper went with them!" the frog costumed Exceed pouted. "But Lector said Fro couldn't go…" The cat snuggled closer, wanting to be consoled.

"He… He's alive?" her voice was a rasp and beside her, Wendy patted her hand.

"Hyou-kun's injury wasn't as deep as yours is. He was awake within a few hours and he's been recovering ever since. It's been healing nicely and some exercise would do him good now. I'm sorry, we were _going_ to wait and have him surprise you," she sent the little Exceed a disapproving look, but Fro didn't notice as Zella's hand had come up to rub her back. Her other hand covered her eyes as she tried to hide the tears coursing down her cheeks, biting her lip tightly to keep in her sobs. Wendy gave her hand one more pat, then rose, pushing the other Slayers out of the room, leaving the woman and the little green Exceed by themselves.

Much to Rogue's protest.

* * *

Pepper was smiling, a lot more than usual. Hyou took careful licks of his ice cream, sitting up straight in the chair to avoid agitating the still healing wound. His vest did much in hiding the bandages wrapped around his torso, but she knew they were still there. Would be, for a few more days, then a scar to show how brave he had been. "Hey," she looked over at Lector, the red cat holding onto the small cone. Strawberry, like she had wanted.

"Oh, thank you, Lector," and she took it, licking around the edge as it began to drip. Hyou smiled at them, seated on the other side of the table. Lector settled in the chair, holding the vanilla cone.

"You should have let Fro come," the black Exceed mused. Lector huffed, taking a bite off the top of his ice cream.

"She can never decide and once she does, then she says she wants a different flavor!" Pepper had to smile. She was becoming fond of them, these Sabertooth Exceeds. While Fro kept Yukino and Rogue company, spending hour after hour coloring in Zella's room whilst waiting for her to wake up, always keeping watch, Lector took it upon himself to distract her and Hyou. "And Sting-kun only gave me so much! I couldn't go through that!"

"Yeah, but she's probably upset still…" The green Exceed had sniffled as they left and it was only Rogue's promise of the two of them going later that cheered her up.

"She's probably asleep," Lector countered. Hyou had to nod after a moment. Yes, the frog costumed cat did seem to take a fair amount of naps… In her defense, though, she had been spending a lot of time with Zella and Fro had been there when she first woke up yesterday. "When we get back though, Gajeel and Lily should be there. You should meet with them," he continued. Hyou blinked and Pepper raised a brow.

"Why?"

But Lector merely smiled, waving a paw and returning to his ice cream. Pepper rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to build suspense, kindly stop." He pouted but she said nothing else on the matter. "Perhaps she'll finally wake up for good."

Hyou dropped his eyes, letting the mint chip treat he asked for go neglected for a few moments. "She was hurt badly…" he whimpered. Lector immediately jumped in.

"Wendy's the best! And you heard her, she's fine, just needed some stitches! She's just been asleep so long because of her magic!" And then he paused, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. "Didn't she say her magic wasn't offensive though? Looked pretty powerful to me." Pepper shrugged when his eyes landed on her.

"It's her mother's magic. She'd rather pretend it doesn't exist, to be honest. Using it merely reminds her… of the day they died," she stated, her voice losing volume as she continued. "It hurts her, remembering. Because it was our fault. If we hadn't…" her paws had shifted into fists and her bottom lip trembled. Hyou ducked his head further. "It's a surprise she didn't kick us out after everything was said and done, for what we did."

Lector frowned, then scooted his chair closer, taking hold of one of her paws and squeezing. She blinked at the gesture in surprise and Hyou couldn't help the grin that came over him. "It's not your fault. A trap was set up anyway. If you hadn't gone ahead, they all would have been captured and executed. Instead, they gave their lives to protect their daughter, Zella, and you two." He let go then, crossing his arms and giving her a smug look. "Really, you need to stop living in the past." She scowled at him and his smirk grew.

"Don't act so cocky; it makes you look bad," she hissed, but Hyou knew she was taking what he said to heart. And finally beginning to let go of the guilt that had plagued her after all this time. Plagued the both of them. "But yes, her magic _is _powerful. Not that it matters: she'll never join a Guild, even if your Blond Idiot revokes the ruling." Lector glared at her, about to defend his great Master when she continued, "Even if she's accepted it extraordinarily well, she'll still feel responsible and to repent for it, she'll abide by that rule. She can't be forced into joining, after all. And after using it for the first time in so long…" she trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts.

"But she used too much of it after such a long time," Hyou piped up then. "And she used Retribution and that takes a lot of magic to begin with."

"Yes, well, she would have done more damage to that—that _ruffian_ if he hadn't stabbed her! He wouldn't have just gotten off with a few good cuts and a hole in his shoulder that needed stitches!" Fury blazed in her red eyes and Lector quickly returned his chair to the proper distance from her. "Why, if Eucliffe doesn't expel him, _I'll_ make sure he wishes he did!"

And Hyou remembered why he was so scared of this purple female he'd grown up with.

* * *

Ahahaha~! So we've got some PepperXLector going on here! I actually really like the two of them together, to be honest~!

But yes! Hyou survived! I mean, yeah, it was a pretty bad wound, since it'll scar and all, but it didn't go in deep and it's on the lower portion of his torso(i.e. stomach) and not upper. And Gajeel and Lily are here~! I'll discuss that more next chapter!

I've come to the conclusion that I rather like updating this with my other story, "Cinderella's Twist" and I think I'll continue to do so. Which means even if I finish the next chapter of this, I won't post until I've finished the next chapter of that.

All I ask, is two reviews before I post the next chapter.

Well, until the next time, ciao~!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Thank you, Carla." The white Exceed huffed out a breath and tilted her chin up as she left. Zella smiled lightly and only when the door closed did she turn her eyes to her visitor. Sting seemed amused.

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to have a worse attitude than Pepper," he smirked, settling into the chair by her bed. "How're ya feelin'?"

It had been two days since Hyou was revealed to be alive. It'd been a happy reunion and too many tears for such an event.

When Wendy had first seen the little Exceed, she recognized the resemblance immediately, so she had asked Mira to send Gajeel and Pantherlily over, figuring it was something the Exceeds would enjoy, recalling that Lily had never said he had family. Mira complied and the two were there a few hours later, Wendy not yet revealing why they were there. Gajeel had been annoyed, but Lily indulged her, distracting himself with the Sabertooth Exceeds and Pepper. When he had been at her bedside, it was because Wendy asked him to watch her while she stepped out.

After finding out everything, Pantherlily had seemed so confused and Gajeel decided that since Hyou was Lily's brother, it was only right the younger Exceed hang out with him. Pepper shot the same _logic_ back at him, hissing at the Iron Dragon Slayer and threatening his life. Everything was becoming normal once again. Pantherlily agreed they should spend time together, but that by no means meant Hyou had to leave Zella or the other way around. Gajeel seemed too upset about that—or that he couldn't show up this 'Salamander' person and have two Exceeds. Zella wasn't sure.

"I've been better," she raised her hand, her fingers pressing at the stitched up hole. Wendy had finally convinced her to get it re-stitched and once again, Rogue threaded the needle. "But my recovery isn't what I want to talk about." Sting raised a brow, lips quirking up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, first off, I'd like to apologize for ruining your party," she raised her eyes to look at the ceiling. "I will make it up to you. Which leads to the second—Burg."

All amusement slipped from his face and his form stiffened in the chair beside her. She shifted her eyes, looking at him. His arms were tight across his chest and a scowl now rested on his lips. "What about him."

"I'm not complaining. I don't want you to expel him," she saw the visble vein in his neck jump, his jaw tightening. "It's my fault, after-all. I don't blame him, so I don't want you to banish him." She offered him a small smile, but that just seemed to make it worse.

"After what he did to you, you **don't** want me to expel him? Is that what you're telling me? He almost killed you and you're protecting _him_? The Hell, Zel?! What if he had killed Hyou, huh?! Then what?!" Pain flashed across her eyes and she swallowed hard. But he didn't back down, leaning forward on the chair to glare at her. "Expulsion should be the _least_ of his worries, after what he did…"

"M-my answer would have been the same," she managed. "He didn't attack another member, but an enemy of the Guild. That being said…" He knew he wasn't going to like what she said next. "I'd like to speak to him, if that's possible."

Nope. He didn't like it.

"Sorry, it's not." He leaned back, his eyes narrowed on her form. "You want a repeat performance that badly, Zel?"

"We have a lot to discuss. And if you don't want it to happen here, in the Guild, then when I leave I'll talk to him then." His jaw tightened again as they stared at each other.

Then he rose, arms crossed, and started towards the door. "Fine. But I'll be in the room," he turned the knob and she laughed. He glared over his shoulder. "Somethin' funny?"

"He won't attack me again," she was smiling, the idiot. "So there's no need for you to be in the room."

"No happening, Zel."

"You act as though you won't be able to hear us from the hall." His left eye twitched. "I'm well aware what Dragon Slayers can do. I asked and Wendy and Gajeel enlightened me. So, yes, you will leave us to our semi-privacy and wait in the hall." She was still smiling and Sting felt cheated. Or conned.

Something was going on and she was in the middle of it. He didn't like it.

"Listen, you, I won't—" the door burst open and he was knocked back, a hand going quickly to his nose and muffling the curse that tumbled form his lips. Rogue shot him a look, then promptly ignored him, striding closer to the bed. "Oi, Rogue, what the—"

"We'll be right outside, Zella. Should you need us." Sting's eye twitched once more.

"Were you eavesdropping, Rogue?" was the low growl from Sabertooth's Master.

"Of-course not," the Shadow Dragon Slayer didn't even look at him. "Zella asked me earlier to bring her uncle in."

Sting swore. Loudly.

* * *

He walked past the Slayers in the hall and the Celestial mage holding two Exceeds. He didn't look at any of them, but when he reached the door, his Master's hand shot out, taking hold of his shoulder. "You do anything, and I _will_ kill you this time," was the warning he gave before letting go.

Burg calmly closed the door behind him, taking in the teal-haired woman sitting up on the bed. There was no fear in her eyes(which was odd) and she looked completely relaxed. "Will you sit?" she raised her hand, indicating to the chair near her. He strode close, settling himself quietly before looking back at her. "Eucliffe-san wants to expel you."

"That all?" She smiled a bit and he leaned back in the chair, careful about his shoulder, his left arm in a sling.

"I told him you wouldn't attack me again, so there's nothing to worry about." Her uncle grinned at her and she shrugged a little, discomfort flashing as her stitches pulled.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, Lizell, what makes you think that? I got you pretty good there. What's to stop me from trying again?"

_Out in the hall, Rogue held onto Sting's shoulder, a warning._

"I've been hurt worse by you, you know that."

_Rogue and Gajeel calmly restrained the Light Slayer, the Iron Slayer tempted to bind him to the wall. Wendy watched on, biting her lip._

"True, kid. So what's to stop me?" She was smiling again and it irritated him. "The Master? Cheney? They won't always be around. Them cats aren't much help. The pretty boys are too far away. Who's left to protect you?" He tilted his head lightly, regarding her quietly, all emotion wiped from his face.

"You won't. I proved myself to you this time, didn't I? What happened back then can't happen again now. I'll use her magic to protect them, to keep them safe. I won't join Sabertooth, even if Eucliffe-san revokes his ruling," she rested her hands in her lap, watching him. "There's no reason now for aggression."

He grinned, a slow thing that started off small until he showed his teeth and was laughing. It wasn't mocking or condescending, but as if she had told a joke. There was no ill-will behind it.

"Smart girl! No, you did good. A little pathetic, but good. You're almost like Daphne, ya know? Honestly," he settled back in his chair, still grinning at his niece, "I didn't think you'd be that good. I got serious in that last bit, but I didn't expect the little one to jump up. He doin' alright, isn't he?" She nodded. "Should probably say somethin' to the two of them, shouldn't I?" Another nod and he raised his good arm, scrubbing at his face. "Damn… But you got a good handle on Daphne's magic. You learned it all from memory?" Her lips quirked in a small smile. "Figures. You're good like that. I know a bit of it, I could show you once you're cleared to move."

"I'd like that," her eyes went to her hands, curled now into loose fists. "He'll suspend you for a while. For what you did." Green orbs flicked up into blue, gauging his reaction. His brows furrowed. "I asked him not to expel you. I knew… I knew what you were after. Have known, for a long time now. Next time I would see you… You just wanted to make sure the past couldn't be repeated. That I'd grown enough to make sure it didn't happen. Quite a roundabout way, wouldn't you agree?" The last part was light, but he knew it was anything but.

"I was hard on you, I know that. But you're not the only one who lost people that day." She bowed her head and he watched her shoulders tremble. He leaned back, letting out a breath. "Morris wrote me a few weeks ago. Wanted to know things, about Daphne, about Loren… About you. I went and saw him, after what happened to them, told them they were killed. He didn't care, not even that you survived." Her breathing had stopped and her shoulders weren't shaking anymore. "He's willing to pay to get you returned, kid. Said he'd put up a job for someone to take you to him if I didn't answer 'in a timely manner'." She didn't look up. "The offer ends in three days. This is a lot to ask, but do you—"

"I have no desire to see him." Her eyes were hard and he nodded. Then he rose, stepping forward and resting a hand on her head. "When you're able to take jobs again, I'd like to do one with you." She wasn't looking up at him so she didn't see the soft smile on his hardened face.

"We'll see once I get you through training. Once the little healer clears you for it." He pulled away and she straightened.

"He's going to put up a job, isn't he? Even if you tell him no?"

"Probably. Most likely here," he shrugged a bit. "Not really sure what he wants… But if he does, the Master won't be pleased when he finds out."

"It can't be helped then. I'm not going and he won't put my name on the flier, only that more information will be provided."

"If that's the case," he was at the door now and she watched him. "I can't take it to tell him to back off. Suspension will probably be immediate. Someone else will get it and go see him. Whoever does, will decide whether or not to follow through. Depending on the pay." He opened the door and blinked at the empty hall. Zella smiled.

"They probably left after they found out you weren't going to attack me again and everything is alright. Its better though, isn't it? That they didn't hear that last part…" He looked over his shoulder at her, brows furrowed. Her hands were clasped once more into fits, her shoulders straight.

"They'll find out if you suddenly disappear."

"I find it hard to believe anyone would deliberately kidnap me… Tell him where I am, yes, but not kidnap." He leaned against the frame, gazing blankly down the hall.

"Then he'll hire someone else to grab you. A Guild to get information, Dark or civilian to grab you." She snorted. "Don't know what he wants after all this time… Just be careful, will ya? I think I'll be given a warning about being within a hundred feet of you once I get down the stairs." She smiled a bit, like he had hoped. "I'll see you around, kid."

"Bye, Burg."

And he closed the door.

* * *

Hyou swallowed thickly, his bottom lip trembling as he gazed up at Zella's uncle. The man stared down at him. Even standing on the table, the man was still so tall…

Lily stood only a few feet away, at the other end with Carla. Gajeel sat on the bench, watching the older mage quietly with Wendy. Rogue and Orga were holding Sting at a distance with Pepper, the female ready to claw out the mage's blue eyes.

Burg knelt down, putting himself on level with the small black Exceed. "You didn't have to get involved," Burg stated quietly. Hyou's eyes watered but he told himself he couldn't run away. "But that was brave of you. Protecting her."

"Z-z-zella's my friend a-an-and I couldn't let you hurt her anymore!" The man nodded and Hyou swallowed again. "Y-you aren't, are you?" Burg knew what he was asking.

"She's my cute little niece, isn't she?" And Hyou knew what he meant. He lifted a little, trembling paw to the older man, trying hard not to run away and hide in Wendy's lap. Burg seemed surprised, but took it all the same, shaking it once before letting go.

"Take care, little one," Burg rested his big hand briefly atop the Exceed's head before rising and pulling away, moving towards Sting. "What will you have me do, Master?" The blonde was released from his friends' hold, scowling at them, before pitting the man with a dark look.

"Suspension," he ground out, obviously not pleased with the decision. "Two months," was adding reluctantly, after a look from Rogue. Burg raised a brow.

That was considerably less than what he thought it would be. "As you say."

"And if I see you back here before then, or if I hear—"

"Once the healer deems her able, I'll be training her." Burg cut him off before he could finish. Sting was promptly tackled. Burg continued, ignoring the deadly looks from his Master and the withering ones from those retraining him, "She's alright with her mother's magic, but I have a better idea of what she needs to do. We'll work on that and building up her strength again." Across the room, Wendy was extremely conflicted, and Sting's glares weren't helping her any. "I'll be back in two months."

And, thankfully for all of them, he left.

* * *

Chapter 9, complete~!

Ahh, well, everything's resolved, but we have the beginnings of the next big thing coming up!

All I ask, is two reviews before I upload the next chapter.

Well, until the next time, ciao~!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

The man eased back into the leather, gray eyes taking in the woman standing before him. Impeccably dressed, she raised a hand to adjust the thin glasses. "See that it's done," was his response. She gave a short nod before turning and retreating from his study.

He released a short breath.

* * *

Rogue eyed the board, Frosch gazing up at it from his feet. "Fro thinks this one~!" the cat hopped, pointing towards a plain flier, one that was vague on the details but with a sizable reward. He glanced towards the form of Zella and Yukino, seated at a table and chatting amiably. Pepper was next to her, Lector trying to get her to laugh while Hyou was currently hiding from Frosch behind the tall bench.

A week had passed since Gajeel and Wendy left, three days after Burg was suspended. Yukino begged the fortune teller to stay with her while she continued to recover, the stitches now just about ready to be removed.

"Very well, Frosch." The cat smiled brightly up at him as he tugged the paper from the tack, moving towards the bar where Rufus would process the request and inform the client. It was a quiet day, not that they were like Fairy Tail by any means, and he wondered how long it would last until Sting got annoyed with it.

"Rogue-sama?" Yukino called out just as he passed them. He paused and Fro spotted Hyou, the little green cat immediately hopping towards him. He 'eep'ed and dove towards Zella. She patted him calmly as the frog-costumed Exceed crawled up, poking him lightly. "Are you going on a job?" He handed over the paper and the two looked down at it.

"Oh? This seems easy. Can I come?" Yukino looked over at the teal-haired woman in surprise. "What? It says 'I'm searching for a lost relative. More information to be provided'. Easy, right?" Yukino gave her that, handing the flier back to the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"If you want." She rose, flashing a smile to the Celestial Mage, who bit at her lip.

"Zella-sama, please be careful…" Zella waved her off, following after the stoic Slayer. Her Exceeds looked over at Yukino curiously, who shrugged. "She will be fine. Rogue-sama is strong."

"Yes, well, she's not too bad herself," Pepper huffed. Lector looked smug, paws at his waist while he grinned.

"Zella's pretty strong alright, but you ain't seen nothin' of Rogue!" Pepper shot him a look and he shrank back a bit before brightening back up, obviously deciding not to be intimidated by the purple furred female. "You'll see!"

"Hm."

It was ten minutes later that Sting was pouting, obviously upset he couldn't go along. "You are the Master, after-all," was Zella's diplomatic reply. Rogue's idea was to just ignore him, but she took pity on the blond. "You need to keep everything in order, Eucliffe-san. Besides," here she smiled, attempting to placate him, "We'll only be gone three days, a week at the most." Another scowl, this one directed towards his partner.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Stop pouting." Yukino hovered between the two, an uneasy smile on her form. "We're going," he looked over at Zella. "The train station in an hour. Only pack what you need." She gave him a nod and a smile and he was gone. She drew closer to Yukino.

"Zella-sama?" She indicated towards her cats. "Yes?"

"I'd rather they not come along," she murmured. Pepper's ears twitched at her words, eyes narrowing. Hyou quickly clung to Lector at the look in her eyes, leaving the red Exceed confused.

"You are _not_ leaving us behind! The Blond One, yes, but so help me I'll—" Sting crossed his arms tightly, looking pointedly away.

"It's fine, Pepper," Zella waved her off, sending her a small smile. Pepper paused at the look in her eyes. "It's alright. Keep watch over the house for me, okay?" Pepper's frown deepened.

"_Lizell van Wel, so help I will—"_

"I'm going home, Pepper."

And all at once, the cat slumped, the anger and challenge leaving her eyes. Lector and Hyou inched closer in concern.

"I'll be back soon, you'll see. Behave for Yukino, or I may just send you to Blue Pegasus," Pepper's ear twitched, her solemn look transforming into that of horror. The woman smiled, crouching down. "We all good?" Hyou nodded quickly and their partner drew them both in close, hugging them to her chest tightly. "I'll see you in a little bit then," and let go, rising to follow Rogue's example.

* * *

They gazed up at the mansion blankly. Rogue took only a few seconds before stepping towards the paved walkway, travelling through the gardens towards the front door. Zella took longer, staring at the manor and tilting her head lightly, lost in her own thoughts. To her extreme right, three gardeners were talking, too far away to make out their conversation, but one was gesturing wildly to the bushes they stood by. To her left, a couple strolled silently.

"Zella?" Fro pulled at her pant leg and she shook herself, scooping up the cat and following after her partner.

"Its fine," she skipped a little, catching up to Rogue shortly. The doors to the manor opened before they reached the bottom of the stairs. A man, middle aged and attired in a suit, bowed lightly to them.

"You are the Mages from Sabertooth, I presume." His voice was level, the slightest hint of an accent. Rogue gave a short nod, saying nothing. The man eyed them both, taking them in. She could see he respected Rogue, obviously recognizing him and realizing his strength, but when his eyes rested on her, she knew he was judging her based on her clothes. Perhaps a crop-top hadn't been her best choice in attire, but why change when she was comfortable? "The Master will see you shortly. Please, follow me," and he stepped back, allowing them in. Silence greeted them as they entered, the both a little unnerved by it. "This way," he raised an arm, indicating to the hall to their left.

They saw no one and followed the man moving steadily ahead. For such a large place, they had expected quite a staff. Window after window let light filter in, but there was still something so depressing about the house, Zella couldn't help but shiver, holding just a little tighter to Fro. The little cat obviously felt the same, clinging back to her. "Your employer requires our assistance in locating a family member?" She blinked over ta Rogue, surprised he would even ask.

"It's not my place to say," Which meant they'd have to wait.

Another two hallways and they stood outside large double doors. The man knocked smartly, then waited for the quiet 'enter' before throwing them open, motioning for them to go ahead. Once they were in, the doors closed behind them.

It was a study, large and spacious, with three people inside. An older gentleman was seated at the desk, his back to them as he gazed out the window. A young woman, brunette, smartly dressed, with glasses was seated on a low couch off to the right and a man, also a brunet, probably close to her father's age stood by the desk, reading over papers. She took in a breath, setting down Frosch. The cat stuck close to them.

The woman raised a brow at them, rising and brushing down her skirt. "You are the Mages from Sabertooth?" The younger man shot them a glance before he too straightened, adjusting his tie. The elder didn't turn around.

"I am Rogue Cheney." Frosch raised a paw, smiling brightly at the woman. "And this is Frosch." Striking gold eyes shifted from the Dragon Slayer to the fortune teller. She didn't smile.

"Zella."

Silence reigned in the room as both man and woman looked at each other for a long moment, having a silent conversation. The man broke contact first, pinning them both with green eyes, almost the same as Zella's. "My father," he motioned towards the elder, "lost contact with my sister some time ago. However, it seems she passed away a decade ago. He would like your assistance in locating her daughter, his granddaughter. This matter is best kept quiet," his eyes narrowed slightly, "and dealt with quickly. Time is of the essence."

"Apologies for your loss," Rogue's stoic voice murmured. The man shrugged. "Locating someone who has been missing for over a decade may take time. We can do our best, but if—"

"Two weeks is all we can give you. After that, we will consider this failed and you will not receive payment." Rogue's one eye narrowed slightly and Zella frowned lightly.

"Two weeks. What is so important that you need her found within the next two weeks, or not at all?" Zella moved closer to him, resting a calming hand on his arm. His lips twitched once then his face re-morphed back into his mask. "Very well. We'll be quick on the matter. What was your sister's name, so we can begin our search from there?" the man stepped forward, crossing his arms. Rogue tensed and Fro held at the bottom of his cape.

"Daphne."

Fro peeked out, hopping forward to pull at Zella's pant leg. She didn't look down at the cat, eyes never straying from their employer's son. She could tell he was trying not to look at her, obviously disgusted by her choice in clothing.

"Hey hey, isn't that Zella's Mama's name too?" Rogue looked down at his partner before red eyes lifted to peer at her silently. "Fro remembers Burg saying it~!"

"Frosch, now is hardly—" The older man swiveled in the chair, hands resting in his lap as brown eyes gazed at his guests. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes as he took them in. His son stepped back, drawing close to the desk and the woman turned as well. All eyes on the elder.

"Woman. State your name."

"I am Zella." Brown eyes narrowed, no doubt also disliking her clothes.

"Your _full_ name, woman. I've not the time for you being coy." Rogue raised his chin and she could see he was becoming annoyed.

"You hardly need—"

"You will mind your tongue and answer my father with the respect he deserves," the man snapped at her, green eyes dark. The elder waved a hand and his son delved into dark mutters.

"That's enough," were the quiet words from Rogue. "We came here on a job request. Give us the information we need and we'll be on our way." Zella offered him a small smile before kneeling down to Fro, patting the Exceed fondly.

"Fro, you behave, alright?" The cat blinked. "Be sure to keep Hyou company, will you?" A slow nod, the cat not comprehending. She straightened, patting down her pants before green eyes found the brown of the elder. "George-san," he raised a brow, "I am Lizell van Wel."

A smile curled onto his thin lips, wrinkles gathering around his eyes. If it was any other man, the gesture would be welcoming, but it was him and merely made him look as he truly was: someone whose plans were all coming together in the end. "Come come, Lizell, don't be so formal. 'Grandfather' will be fine, my dear." She didn't return his fake smile, holding onto her arm as Fro tugged at her pant leg, obviously wanting to know what was going on. No doubt her partner did also. "Rogue Cheney, I thank you for your work, though it seems you had no idea your role in. Reed, pay the man for his work." The younger man gave a short nod, turning to go towards a small desk along the wall. "Take your reward and be on your way."

Rogue's eyes found hers and she stepped forward. "Excuse me, George-san, but you are mistaken. I'm not staying." Reed drew to a halt and the smile slipped from her grandfather's lips. "Burg told me you wrote him. I came to clear everything up. I have my own life, and I have no intention of leaving it." The golden eyed woman let out a hiss and Reed's eyes flashed towards his niece. Her grandfather, Morris, let a frown take over his lips.

"Not staying, you say? My dear, _dear_ Lizell. You're hardly in your right mind. I'm sure this is quite a shock to you, and I assure you it's such a pleasant surprise for us all, but now is not the time to run away. You need to face your fears head on. I'm sure, with your parents' passing, it's difficult for you to accept this new family you just found, but you need time to accept it. So, you **are** staying. Mage," his eyes went to Rogue's form, where he stood close to Zella, "I thank you for your service, but as you can see, we no longer require your assistance. Good day." There was a scoff and Zella smiled over at him.

"It's time to leave."

"Agreed. Good day, George-san," Zella bowed her head, offering her grandfather a goodbye before turning her back on him.

"Lizell, you are to stay where you are!" If he meant to frighten her, she'd faced much worse than an old man in her life. "Mage, if you want your reward money, leave without dragging my granddaughter with you!" Fro raised a paw and three sets of eyes zeroed in on the happy cat.

"Fro doesn't like you~!" They blinked, flabbergasted by the (apparently) talking cat.

"Lizell!" Rogue opened the doors, only to be faced with armed guards, ones they hadn't seen on their way in. Emotion—irritation—flitted across his features and Zella raised a brow, turning to look at the old man.

"George-san, I don't know what it is you want from me, but you're in no position to ask anything of me. If anything, you should be asking for forgiveness."

"From a brat like you?!" the woman sneered. "You have no idea who grandfather is!" Surprise flitted across Zella's features before they softened and she bowed her head to the woman, who paused.

"A cousin then. A pleasure to meet you." Zella straightened and her newfound cousin blinked. "I'll be taking my leave now." Her family, as one, twitched.

"Don't," her grandfather hissed out, "Allow them to pass." Swords were unsheathed, deadly points angling towards them. "Lizell, I called you here to complete a deal your mother broke her word on, ungrateful wretch. I thought that uncle of yours had enough sense to bring you here, but I was mistaken." He rose now, form almost as tall as his son's. Rogue faced the guards while she turned, looking back at him blankly.

"Anything my mother may or may not have done has no effect on me. She left your life two decades ago, relinquishing everything of that life back to you. I see no reason for me to stay."

Anger.

"You will hold your tongue, Lizell!" her uncle snapped at her once more. "Daphne may have run away from her duties, but we will not allow you to! You will take her place, as a daughter of the George family!"

"You exiled her. Don't change your minds just because you've made a mistake. Or, don't you remember?" Rogue realized she was treading on dangerous ground, outright taunting her estranged family. The Georges were not to be trifled with, regardless of the reason. Not as illustrious as the Heartfilias or the Junelles, but still well known and well off. They could still do considerable damage. "She ran away, after an arranged marriage was forced upon her. After which, you disowned her, George-san, and any children she would have. I happen to be that child. Allow us to leave. We have no more business with you."

An ugly look came over the present family members. "Mind your words, Lizell. Daphne may have run from her duty, but you will not. You will bring honor to the George family." The guards inched closer and Zella huffed out a dark breath.

"I am a Mage, George-san. The Guild comes before family," and she shrugged off the short jacket that did absolutely nothing but cover her back, revealing the scarred guild mark of Sabertooth between her shoulder blades. Rogue couldn't help but stare at it. Never had he seen a mark that damaged and scarred. Such a thing could only happen if…

If forced away by the owner's own hand.

"You **will** abide by my will! You will marry at the end of the month and you will bring honor to the George family, the honor your mother attempted to destroy!" She pulled the jacket back on, shifting her shoulders lightly.

"She will not."

"Fro thinks so too~!" Her lips curled into a smile. "Zella's gonna marry Sting~!" Zella promptly choked, turning incredulous eyes to the small Exceed looking up at her fondly. "Lector said so!" Red inched across Rogue's cheeks while Zella promptly dropped to the marble floor, gathering up the small Exceed.

"F-fro, don't believe such things! Eucliffe-san and I are merely friends!" The cat pouted.

"Don't you like Sting? You always come visit and invite him to your house." There was a choking noise behind her, but she wasn't in the mood to see her grandfather and uncle simultaneously having strokes.

"We—we are friends, Fro, nothing more!"

"Are you sure?" If she didn't know better, the cat was actually being serious. But, for this Exceed, such teasing questions would never even cross her mind. "You should read your cards~!"

"N-not now, Fro, really! Once we get home!" The cat raised a paw, her bright smile returning.

"Okay!" She set the frog-costumed Exceed down, trembling hands brushing at her hair.

"N-now that _that's_ settled…" she glanced over at Rogue to see him staring at her oddly. "A word of this, and I'll be sure to be _very_ specific about Yukino's future," she threatened darkly. He nodded quickly, not even wondering why she used that as a threat to his person. "Well." She shot a look back to her family. Morris glowered at her. She raised her chin, her own eyes narrowed. "It's time we go. George-san, please don't bother sending anyone else after me. I won't be coming back. Good day," and with a swipe of her hand, a blue mist swirled around the guards before them "Aura," making a pathway leading directly out. Rogue picked up Frosch, following the woman out.

Morris was trembling in rage, something his eldest didn't need to see to confirm.

"Bring… her back."

"Y-yes, father."

* * *

Chapter ten~! Woohoo~!

Alright, so, I didn't update it with "Cinderella's Twist". Decided I'm not gonna do that anymore. When I have a new chapter, I have a new chapter. That simple.

Well, I hope this was enjoyable~!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

"Zella." They were walking out of the mansion at this point, the guards struggling against her mist, the blue tendrils shifting around them, binding their limbs and slowing their movements.

"Yes, Cheney-san?"

"It's not my place to ask, but I will all the same," he glanced at her from the corner of his visible eye. She was smiling lightly, now holding Fro and cuddling his cat gently. "What just happened and why am I under the impression that you knew _exactly_ what would happen?" Her smile didn't diminish; if anything, it grew. His brows furrowed lightly. So she _had_ known then, huh?

"My mother ran away when she was sixteen. Met my father and married a year later. I was born a year after that. That," she jerked her head towards the estate growing smaller behind them, "was a family reunion twenty years in the making. My grandfather no doubt has gotten into a problem and tried to use me as a bargaining chip as a solution. Not unusual, he attempted it with my mother. But you gathered that." She noticed the small smile quirk his lips upwards. "He contacted Burg, in an attempt to use his animosity towards me, but it backfired. And yes. I knew what would happen. I saw the request and decided to get it over with." She lifted Fro a little, smiling at the Exceed, "Honestly, as if I would just up and marry someone on his orders."

"Fro thinks so too~!" the cat raised a paw, smile wide.

"Can you not use your cards to predict your own future? To assure him this is not your path?" He was a little curious about that, to be honest. Could Cana use her cards to predict her future? He thought he read about that somewhere…

"My magic is a bit different than a typical Card Mage's. I can't use them to help me fight. They're purely for foresight. And no, I can't. Unfortunate, considering all the problems I seem to create and get into." She shrugged lightly and snuggled the cat back against her chest. "I should warn you, Cheney-san," she looked over at him, green eyes dull. His narrowed slightly. "Aura won't hold much longer and they'll be free to move. Going against my grandfather is not a good idea for your Guild. As I'm not a member and the only ties I have are to—"

"Stop." She halted in her steps and he paused a foot ahead of her, turning to pin her with a dark stare. "I will not abandon my comrades, official or not."

She smiled.

"I'm aware. Thank you, but I'll be fine, I assure you. I was a Guild Mage as a child and though I haven't truly fought in some time," she knelt down, setting Frosch on the ground and patting her head, "I'm still quite capable. And he can't force me to marry against my will. I merely say no and the ceremony will end. I figured this is what would happen and I came knowing it was a possibility. Please, I'll be fine."

"You? I'm not worried about you." She cocked her head to the side in confusion. He crossed his arms, his smile returning. "I'm worried about how I'll control Sting until you get back. You think I want to go through _that_ when I could just as easily avoid it?"

She straightened, her smile strained as she tried to remain serious. "Aguria-san might be equally upset."

"Exactly." Fro hopped close to her partner, beaming up at him. "I'll thank you to avoid creating this mess. Sting may never welcome your Uncle back if I don't bring you back. Try and think of how his mind will work."

"You just want to avoid a headache."

"Mostly, yes." His stance shifted to become firm, face set and smile gone. "Do I need to forcibly bring you back to Sabertooth?" Zella blinked before she let out a short laugh.

"I see. Well, Cheney-san, it seems we won't be coming to an agreement." His arms over his chest tightened. "I'm determined to see this out and you're determined to keep me from it."

"_Stop, van Wel! Cheney!"_ The heavy tread of footsteps reached them and she glanced over her shoulder at the guards rushing towards them, her Uncle Reed trailing near the back.

"You're coming back."

"I'm staying."

"Fro wants ice cream!" Both peered down at the little cat grinning up at them. They raised their eyes back to the other, both determined to win.

"They'll just come after me. Phantom Lord, all those years ago? With Heartfilia? They wouldn't hesitate. But they wouldn't attack the Guild, they'd come straight for me. No diversions, no warning. Just, in the middle of the night and I'd be gone. You know that."

"And you know our fearless leader would proceed to go on a rampage, not unlike Fairy Tail's own Fire Slayer." She would give him that. Sting was almost just as enamored with the fiery Mage as he had been all those years ago when the pinkette was his idol. "I will not hesitate to use force."

"And I know your future, Cheney-san. I will use that." The slightest bit of color drained away from his already pale skin before he steeled himself. "You really don't want to deal with Eucliffe-san, do you?"

"You've obviously never seen the joy on his face while he crashes weddings." Her brows furrowed, lips easing open, about to ask, but now was not the time.

"Halt, Cheney!" They looked towards the guards, leveling their weapons at them once more, faces set in grim determination. They didn't stand a chance, but it was commendable how they followed orders. "Miss van Wel, please, return to the manor. Your grandfather awaits." Her Uncle was making his way to the front, pushing and forcing his way through. Zella looked back at her partner for the short time the mission had lasted.

"For Heaven's sake, just tell Eucliffe-san I'm visiting family and I'll be back to throw that party for him. That should tide him over, shouldn't it? Planning a party?"

"He'll argue its' not _nearly_ as fun as rescuing a damsel in distress. He is, quite literally, a White Knight. He would _never_ let us forget this." He was this adamant to save himself the trouble of dealing with his oldest friend and Master?

"Then tell him a damsel is in need to rescuing. He can come and have his fun and "save" me. Will that tide him over for awhile?" Behind them, Reed and the guards were all glancing at each other, wondering what to do.

Meanwhile, Rogue was honestly considering it. Let Sting have his fun and ruin a wedding, along with pissing off the George family? Or stop all this nonsense now and just have it follow him back to Sabertooth? Decisions decisions…

"Fine. We're in agreement that _you'll_ deal with him?" He saw the horror flash across her face, but then it disappeared and she gave a curt nod. "Very well." He gathered up Frosch in his arms, the little cat peering up at him curiously. "Say good-bye, Frosch."

"Bye-bye, Zella!" The Exceed smiled and waved both paws.

"Goodbye, Frosch. Make sure to play with Hyou while I'm here, okay?" The cat beamed and the Shadow Dragon Slayer sent her one last narrowed gaze before giving a nod himself.

"I suggest you prepare yourself accordingly, Zella." She shrugged a little helplessly.

"He'll be channeling Dragneel-san?" A nod on the Slayer's part. "Then there's no preparing, from what I've heard." He smiled at the logic. She wasn't wrong, after-all. "Good-bye, Cheney-san." Another nod and he merely walked away. She turned on her heel, clasping her hands behind her back and gazing at them blankly. "George-san." Reed straightened, moving forward, a smile on his face.

"Lizell, I'm glad you've come to your senses. Come, we have your room prepared."

* * *

"_YOU DID WHAT?!"_

A mild explosion rocked the foundation of the Sabertooth Guild and many townspeople gazed curiously up at the Guild Hall, smoke drifting from the windows. A shrug, a small laugh, and they continued on with their day.

* * *

"_I'm so sorry, Lucy-sama!"_ The blonde heiress raised her free hand, immediately trying to calm her fellow Celestial Wizard.

"No, Yukino, it's alright, don't cry!" The white haired woman sniffed, brushing at her eyes. "Now, tell me again? Why're you calling?" She was borrowing the Master's communications lacrima after the Sabertooth wizard contacted him in tears. "Can you tell me?"

Yukino rubbed at her red rimmed eyes, sniffing once more, bottom lip wobbling. _"Lu-lucy-sama, I'm so sorry for calling, but we really need your help! Zella-sama—Zella-sama's in trouble_!" While Lucy tilted her head in confusion, at the next table over, Wendy and Gajeel perked. "_She went on a simple mission with Rogue-sama and she—she—_"

"What happened to Zella-san?" Wendy stood, hands braced against the table, gazing at Lucy with concern in her eyes. Lucy shrugged helplessly and the young Dragon Slayer scurried over, looking over Lucy's shoulder to smile warmly at Yukino. "Hello, Yukino-san!"

"_W-wendy-sama!"_ Yukino gasped. "_I'm sorry, for causing such trouble, but—"_ There was a crash in the background and Yukino looked over her shoulder quickly. "_Lucy-sama, please, I need you to come to Sabertooth, to help Zella-sama! Something happened on the mission and now she's—" _Something flew in the background, screaming, and Lucy recognized it as one of Sabertooth's Exceeds, the red one. Yelling was heard, but they couldn't make out the words. "_It's all we can do to keep Sting-sama here! Please, Lucy-sama!"_ the girl was pleading and though Lucy had absolutely no idea what was going on, she couldn't deny her friend when she needed help.

"Of-course, Yukino! I'll be on the next train!" Her fellow Celestial Mage finally smiled before the screen went blank. Lucy set it gently on the table and looked behind her to see Wendy chewing at her lip. "Wendy?"

The smaller girl gave her a strained smile. "I-I hope nothing's happened… She should have just gotten her stitches out a few days ago…" Lucy rose, patting her shoulder.

"Would you like to come with me?" A relieved breath whooshed out of her and she nodded quickly.

"Please! If something's happened again… I don't want to think about that though, not until I know for sure!" Determination lit her eyes and Lucy smiled. "Gajeel-san, would you—"

"We would also like to come, if you don't mind, Lucy," Pantherlily's deep voice was heard then, interrupting the girl. Lucy could only blink. "If Zella is in some sort of trouble, its possible Hyou is as well." Lucy had no idea who Hyou was, but apparently he and Pantherlily were friends. "I should like to make sure all is well."

"Really? You too, Gajeel?"

The metal eater snorted, crossing his arms and scowling. "Only 'cuz it's for my cat!" Beside him, Levy poked him, a wide smile on her lips. "Stop that! It's true! I'm only goin' 'cuz Lil's goin'!" Levy leaned around him to smile at Lucy.

"Lu-chan, it sounds interesting, can I come? I've never been to Sabertooth before~!" Lucy could only smile.

"I-I suppose that's alright…" She pursed her lips. So her, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Pantherlily, and Carla… A weird team, to be sure, but she supposed damage would be kept minimal. "I told Yukino the next train, so we'd better hurry and get ready. Master?" At the bar, across the room, the elder raised a hand waving at her. In his other, a mug was raised to his lips, taking another drink. His cheeks were pink with his effects of the alcohol. "We're going to Sabertooth!" Here she motioned to her little group.

And everything stopped.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know why you guys have to come along as well…" Lucy propped her head up, face blank as she looked across the aisle at her team. Natsu was curled on the floor(where Gray had pushed him off the seat) and was moaning about the horrors of vehicles and why was she so mean as to force him into this? Gray was taunting the fire eater, a grin on his lips when Natsu's comebacks were weak. Erza was calmly polishing a sword and the conductor knew by now not to bother her. Happy sat next to her, sighing and shaking his head at Natsu every so often before looking over at Carla and sighing again. "Geez…" In the car with her, Gajeel was leaning heavily against the window, eyes closed tightly as he tried to control his motion sickness. Next to him, Levy calmly continued to read, patting his arm every so often, Pantherlily in her lap. Next to Lucy, Wendy sat with Carla, apologizing profusely to both Dragon Slayers for not being able to help them more. Carla continued to tell her to stop.

"Lucy, when one of our dearest friends," Erza started, looking up from the glinting silver, "Proclaims that she and a group of others are going to Sabertooth after communicating with one of their members, who happens to be her dear friend, what are we supposed to think?" Gray and Happy pinned her with a heavy stare as well and, from the floor, Natsu muttered something along the lines of "stupid blond idiot" but she was pretty sure he didn't mean her.

"Well, I'd hope you'd think I was going to help a friend in need, and not that I was planning on leaving Fairy Tail. It's my home, after-all. That _is_ what you guys thought, right?" Her smile shifted into something creepy and the three quickly nodded while Natsu groaned again, writing in agony, face green and cheeks puffed up. "So, you guys just came along because you're worried about Yukino too?" Another three nods and Lucy clapped her hands, her normal smile returned. "Great~! She sounded really worried over the lacrima. I really hope it's nothing serious, but I think Sting was causing some problems. I guess we'll know when we get there, huh?" She faced forward, nudging Levy lightly with her foot and, with the bluenette now focusing on her, the two began talking about Lucy's latest chapter of her novel.

Happy shifted closer to Erza, nudging the redhead lightly. "Lushee's scary…"

"I quite agree…" Erza whispered back. Across from them, Gray nodded, while Natsu twitched.

"I can hear you, _Cat_," Lucy called from across the aisle and they all stiffened.

* * *

Aahaha.

Yeah… this is kinda late… sorry….

Have I ever mentioned that, come summer, I seem to lose all motivation for writing and merely spend my days watching TV and then anime episodes until 2 in the morning? This summer though, I've been knitting whilst watching TV~! Still, not writing though…

I'll be on vacation next week, but I hope to have another chapter later this week!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

When Lucy stepped into Sabertooth, she didn't expect to see Sting.

…

Well, to be honest, she expected to see him—he _was_ Guild Master after-all—but she didn't expect to see him sealed inside an eight-by-eight Rune Box. Which was apparently reinforced considering not a peep was heard from him despite the obscenities that were spewing from his mouth faster than Evergreen's Fairy Machine Gun.

"Um…?" Yukino rushed over, practically throwing herself at the blonde mage, sobbing something hysterically. Lucy set to work attempting to calm her down while Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel inched closer to the Rune Box, grinning viciously at the sealed Dragon Slayer. Who continued to beat and pound against the runes, even more enraged now. "Don't do that!" The three turned quick, trying to send out an air of innocence. But the Celestial Mage saw through them and narrowed her eyes. "Yukino, what's going on?" But the white haired woman was too upset.

"It's a somewhat confusing situation," a quiet voice remarked from beside her. Lucy looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of Rogue. She couldn't help the fear sweep through her at the sight of him, but she took a quick breath in, reminding herself that this was Rogue Cheney, one half of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and not the Future Rogue that killed her future self.

"Explain?" Lucy managed as Wendy moved in close, holding onto her sleeve, worriedly peering up at Yukino.

He offered the slightest smile and then there was a blob of red in her face. "Rogue went and ditched Zella! Now she's getting married!" She blinked a few times and she heard Rogue huff out a breath while her eyes adjusted. Lector. Sting's Exceed partner. The same cat that went flying when she had spoken to Yukino over the lacrima.

"I—What? Yukino?" Lucy looked down at her friend, who pulled away, rubbing at her eyes quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-sama, I shouldn't have—"

"Be quiet and stop your crying!" A sharp voice not unlike Carla's shot out. They could only stare in surprise at the purple furred Exceed with deep red eyes glaring at them. The dress she wore was patched in places, but otherwise well taken care of and blue. She crossed her arms over her form, scowling at them. "I remember you Fairy Tail Wizards," was her next remark before her scowl deepened on Yukino. "Why did you call _them _here?!" Yukino seemed deeply upset and immediately set about apologizing to the feline.

Until Natsu grabbed her by the tail and lifted her up, frowning down at her upside-down form. "You're a mean one, aren't you?" Gray leaned in close as well, adding in his disapproving look for good measure. "Jeez, she's worried about her friend and you're just yellin' at her?" The Exceed held up the skirt of her dress, but said nothing, glowering at them with hate-filled red eyes. "Huh? Nothing to say? Then apologize!"

"—so you're quite alright?" Pantherlily's deep voice was heard then and they were all distracted from the purple female. Lily stood with a black Exceed dressed oddly similar to the former soldier with the addition of a vest. The newcomer could only nod, green eyes shooting over to the hostage Exceed. Lily turned to look and Lucy couldn't tell if he was angry or trying not to laugh. "Natsu, unhand Pepper." Natsu promptly dropped her. "Na-Natsu!"

Pepper sat up slowly, left eye twitching furiously. Her ears, which hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone given their lopsided condition(one was atop her head like Carla's and the other was further away from its partner, thus off-center), shifted back and forth in jerky movements. The other Exceed inched behind Lily. A moment and the female stood up, brushing down her skirt before looking over at Yukino. Sabertooth's Celestial Mage could only stare back at her with wide eyes. "Do what you want, but this was not a matter for a Guild to settle. I'll thank you to remember we are not members, not since our exile." Her voice was a hiss of ice and Yukino could only try to swallow. "No matter what that idiot Blond," her red eyes jerked to Sting, "tries to do. Hyou!" The other black Exceed stiffened. "We're going to get Zella!" He hid meekly behind Lily for a moment longer before slinking out, joining her. She didn't get two steps before Natsu once more gripped her by the tail. "Release me, you destructive—"

"So you guys got another Slayer? How awesome is that!" Natsu cheered while Pepper swung from his movements. Yukino looked about ready to faint while Rogue looked pained. Lector was ever so helpful in running around in circles, shrieking. "So what kind, huh? Water? Rock? Ooh ooh, how 'bout like Jura?"

Erza took the lead in smacking their Slayer upside the head and grabbing Pepper before the fire eater went crashing to the ground. While he moaned in pain and Wendy crouched down, offering kind words, Erza lifted the volatile female and raised a brow. "Excuse him. He means nothing by it." Pepper snorted, letting herself be held by Titania and not making a fuss. "Yukino contacted us over this 'Zella' person's… disappearance?" She obviously wanted the situation explained, but as the entirety of Sabertooth had snuck off somewhere once the Fairies had entered, she raised her eyes to bore into Rogue's.

He seemed reluctant, but Sting wasn't helpful at the moment and Lucy was speaking quietly to Yukino, trying to get her to breathe normally once more. "Zella is a friend. I believe her situation is quite similar to yours, Lucy." The blonde jerked, blinking at him. "Her grandfather created a job in an attempt to locate her. Her Uncle warned her he might do such a thing. As such, when I took the job," here Pepper growled and Frosch beamed up at him, "she requested to come along. And she stayed behind to deal with her family. She's to be married in two weeks." Erza gave a firm nod and set Pepper down.

"I see. So, it's a rescue mission then." He raised a hand before she could turn to rally her friends.

"Please, it's nothing of the sort. That is precisely why Sting," he motioned to their blond leader, who was now sitting on the floor and glaring at them all. He bared his teeth at Rogue. "Is in there. We don't need to burn the place to the ground. All we need to do is wait for her to end the ceremony on the day of the wedding. And then return here."

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel didn't look amused with this plan. Levy moved to stand with Yukino and Lucy. "Lu-chan, do you know her?" was her whispered question. But the Dragon Slayers heard it and turned expectant eyes to her.

Lucy blinked. "Z-zella? No, I can't say I remember a 'Zella'…" She looked over at Rogue, trying to figure out if he would supply her the answers to her questions.

"I don't think you would. But perhaps her family: the Georges." Recognition flared in her eyes. "So you do." All eyes were now trained on her while she racked her brain for information. Levy and Wendy continued to console a still weepy Yukino.

"Mm. Morris. Him and Papa had some dealings. I would be the same age as his granddaughter, I think." She tilted her head to the side, hand under her chin as she thought. "There was a scandal when I was really young, I know that…" she screwed up her face as she thought. "Let's think…"

"Her mother refused to marry for political reasons and ran away," Pepper responded quietly. Lector had since calmed down and now stood by her, obviously wanting to help but not knowing how. '_How cuuute'_ flashed through the girls' minds before returning to the problem at hand.

"Ah, that's right. It was a really big deal and relations got really strained after that. Though," Lucy tapped at her chin, trying to recall the snippet of information she read in the papers. "I thought I read something about them trying for another wedding…" she blinked over at Rogue. "I suppose that's what's going on. They're trying again with the wedding, just with… Zella?" he gave a short nod. "Zella and another member of the family, probably a grandson."

"I-I'd like to help Zella-sama!" Yukino proclaimed, eyes tearing up. "I hate thinking she might be forced into this, because of us!" And suddenly Natsu and Gajeel rounded on Rogue, one of either side of him.

"Yeah, what's that all about, huh? Exiling them? I thought you were over that?" Natsu questioned, frowning at his fellow Slayer while Gajeel glowered hard.

"Ryos, what're you all playin' at?" The "younger" winced at the reminder of his past.

Lucy sighed heavily while a depressed aura emanated from Yukino. Natsu and Gajeel were just starting to question him, the Shadow Slayer putting up a flimsy defense.

Which changed quickly when they all flew back as the doors slammed open. A tall form was silhouetted there and when they stepped in, they were faced with a man probably Gildarts' age with short brown hair slicked back. He grinned and the Fairies noted how Sting leaped to his feet, banging hard on the Runes. He grinned, but his blue eyes were cold. An envelope waved back and forth in his hand.

"So. Anyone wanna explain why I just got invited to my cute little niece's wedding?"

* * *

"Please, see her in!" Reed was almost panicking. But he was a George and a member of the George family did not panic. He was just… caught off-guard. Yes. That's it. He wasn't expecting such company and so was unprepared. The doors opened soundlessly and he rose, smoothing down his tie. He brightened as the blonde glided in, pasting on a hurried smile. "Miss Heartfilia, such a pleasure. It's been too long."

Lucy gave a short nod, eyes taking in the cozy office she now stood in. Warm, dark hardwood floors, olive green walls, white baseboards and crown molding. A medium sized desk in-front of the window, plush chair behind it. Papers were scattered in piles, a few pens, and a desk lamp atop. He motioned to the armchair before his desk and she perched on the edge, brushing down her skirt before folding her hands in her lap. Now she eyed the man standing behind the desk, just about ready to sit in his own chair. Green eyes and light brown hair on the shorter side. An impeccable brown suit(one she was sure her father also owned at one point), a dark brown vest covering a cream button up, and a matching dark brown tie. "Mr. George. It's been quite a long time. I hope you don't mind my unannounced visit," she breathed, gazing at him calmly. He hurriedly sat, attempting to tidy the top of his desk.

"No, no, not at all!" She raised a brow. He was flustered. Interesting. "If I had known—Oh, excuse me, would you like some tea?" He motioned off to his right with his hand and Lucy told herself she couldn't laugh. She was here on a mission and he was obviously frazzled by her sudden appearance. She was now regretting Levy's company.

"No, thank you." She had to be the picture of elegance, the epitome of grace and class. "I happened to read in the paper that there was to be a wedding. I came to offer my congratulations." Horror passed over his face and she couldn't help the confusion that flitted over hers. "Mr. George, is something the matter?"

"Forgive us, but last we knew, your father—T-that is to say, we weren't aware—I-I mean—"Lucy held up a single hand to stop him.

"True, my father and I had a strained relationship and his death came as a shock to me," she offered him a soft smile and he was struck by how like Layla she was. He took a moment to remember the beautiful blonde(in the processing, tuning out her daughter). "Agreed?"

"What? I'm sorry, say again?" He flushed at his oversight. Ignoring the Heartfilia heir! Of-course, she no longer had an empire, but the name Heartfilia was still respected and well-known.

Lucy still smiled. "I'd like to meet Lizell. I can't recall ever meeting her, but if I had, I was very young, so she must have been barely a toddler. Perhaps we'll find we have much in common now." She pulled at her gloves, the white fabric hiding her Guild mark. It pained her to do so—and Natsu nearly threw a fit—but she hoped they weren't caught up on current events(or was it past…?) to know she was a Guild Mage. That might make everything harder than it should be.

"Lizell? Why, yes, of-course! Please!" he rose, stepping out from behind his desk to lead her out of his office. She rose slowly, clasping her hands behind her back and following behind him. The dress was starting to annoy her and she half expected her hair to tumble out of its elegant up-do any second now—but this was Cancer's handiwork and he would die if it did such a thing.

But she was doing this for recon.

_Some time ago in the Sabertooth Guild…_

_Rogue and Yukino had tensed as the man walked in while Sting went berserk in his box. The man shot him an amused look before turning his sight to the purple Exceed, Pepper. "You seem to know what's happening. Care to enlighten me?" From what they had seen of the cat, they expected her to hiss and snarl at him. But she pointed to Rogue instead. _

"_I'm blaming him. He took the job." And the man zeroed in on the Shadow Slayer, who looked mildly uncomfortable. _

"_Fro picked it~!" the cat cheered, stating her hand in this whole mess. The man's look softened slightly. "Zella said to leave it to her and she'd be back soon! And Sting could rescue the…" the cat trailed off, tilting her head cutely to the side as her eyes went wide. She hopped closer to Rogue, pulling on the edge of his cloak and looking up at him, a paw covering her mouth. "What did she say?" was the half whispered question. Rogue looked pained as all eyes went to him, most in confusion._

"_Damsel in distress." Fro beamed up at him before letting go and raising a paw, facing Burg once more. _

"_Zella's gonna get rescued by Sting, and then they're getting married!" There was a choking noise from her partner while the man turned dark eyes to Sabertooth's Master, a vicious grin on his lips. _

"_Oho? Are they now, little cat?" Frosch nodded while Rogue attempted to reign in the out-of-control Exceed. "Well well well… Did you plan this from the start, __**Master?**__" He rolled his shoulders and Yukino bravely stepped forward, her face a bright red but she stood between the two all the same. _

"_B-burg-san, please, Frosch-sama is mistaken. Zella-sama is currently with her grandfather. The ceremony is in two weeks. Sting-sama," she shot a look over her shoulder at their Master, who was snarling something they didn't care to hear, White Drive beginning to activate once again. She was glad the Runes were created to hold him—and silence his words. "Sting-sama wanted to charge off to kidnap her back. We thought it best not to… anger the Georges. So I called Lucy-sama to help!" The man turned towards them and Lucy reluctantly waved a bit. He blinked hard._

"_Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia?" he seemed hesitant. _

"_Yes?" His eyes narrowed slightly, but he smiled all the same. And then it widened as he looked back at Yukino. She looked just as surprised as Rogue did. Along with the Exceeds._

"_Apologies, Yukino. A brilliant plan." The white haired Celestial Wizard could only stare at him. Erza raised her chin a bit, trying to determine who this man was and why everything was so weird right now. "Aha. Fairy Tail Mages. That should get his attention. Are we blowing up his mansion?" Natsu cracked his knuckles, a wild grin on his lips._

"_I like this guy! Don't know who you are, but I like him!" Lucy shot him a look before eyeing the man once more. _

"_Plan?" _

"_Yeah, aren't you gonna go in, charm them all with the Heartfilia's grace, and smuggle Lizell out safe and sound?" Lucy's jaw inched open while he looked surprised. "That __**is**__ why you asked her here, isn't it, Yukino? Because of the Heartfilias' connection with the Geroges?"_

And so she was here. The plan got fine-tuned under Erza and Rogue's supervision and it was decided she would just visit to see how Zella was doing. They'd go from there once they got more information.

* * *

"Lizell, you have a visitor," Reed stepped aside to allow Lucy entrance. The blonde expected a young woman with teal hair. She also expected a scared young woman, possibly even frantic. She expected yelling, screaming, crying, shrieking. She expected rebellion.

She got a young woman with teal hair. She also got a young woman looking over from a window seat, brow raised in curiosity. She didn't get any of the yelling or rebellion. "Heartfilia-san. A pleasure to meet you." She got a young lady raised on etiquette and manners.

"Likewise, Lizell." Reed beamed at them, backing out of the room and closing the doors behind them. Lucy stayed where she was, listening to his footsteps receding rapidly. No doubt to tell his father the brilliant news. "You are… Zella, aren't you?"

"Correct, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy tread closer, eyeing her and settling onto a nearby couch. The room was overly high end, almost suffocating in elegance. The Heartfilia manor had a few rooms like this, reserved for important guests and afternoon tea. She had never been allowed in those rooms, as everything was easily breakable and very expensive. "I take it Aguria-san contacted you? Is she very worried?"

"Yes…" Lucy bit at her lip, trying to figure this woman out. Yukino made it seem like she was a hostage, taken against her will. Rogue made her out to have willingly stayed behind to deal with this mess she had no part in. "Your Uncle is pretty upset too."

A smile graced Zella's lips and she leaned back, returning her gaze to the back gardens of the George estate. "I see. George-san must have sent him an invitation. Was Eucliffe-san angry with him? For returning before his suspension was lifted?"

"Suspension? Burg? What? No, he just marched in and wanted to know about your wedding." Lucy was lost. "And, well, we didn't exactly let Sting… speak." They didn't let him out in the entire two hours she had been there. Lector had slipped a plate of food through the Runes and the blond had sulkily picked at it before Natsu made the comment about him being a sore loser.

Zella seemed surprised at that. "Oh, I suppose they didn't tell you then." She shrugged a bit and raised a hand, pulling at her shirt to reveal a fresh pink scar. "He was suspended for attacking me." She smiled while Lucy stared at it. "But we worked everything out. Eucliffe-san agreed to let him back in after two months. Was he surprised? At getting the invitation?" Lucy was having a difficult time processing this woman. She seemed too calm and too laid-back. It was very near frightening the blonde and she wasn't sure what to make of the whole mess.

"I'm sorry, are you okay with all this? You just seem… remarkably calm." It had to be asked, honestly it did.

"This?" Zella apparently needed her to elaborate.

"Getting married? Forced into it?" The teal-haired woman blinked, then shook her head.

"If I left, they'd simply come after me," that struck a chord with Lucy, "so I decided to deal with it. I have no intention of getting married. So, I'm merely waiting for the ceremony to decline."

Aha. So that was it.

Lucy settled further into the couch, crossing her legs at the knee and resting her arm on the side, fingers tapping lightly against the fabric. "I'm afraid if your grandpa went through the trouble of finding you and bringing you here, he'll probably have the ceremony rigged so even if you say no, it'll go through." She shrugged, resting her chin in her hand. "Probably paid off government officials and the priest to go through with it."

Zella looked as if the idea had never occurred to her, eyes narrowed as she processed Lucy's words, lips parted as though to speak. "…what?"

"Yeah, that's probably what's up," Lucy sighed heavily. "Sorry."

"But… If I say no… They can't _force_ me to get married, and they certainly can't make me live with this supposed husband, even if the license is somehow forged and granted." Lucy gave another little shrug and Zella looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, but people who have power and influence can do just about anything. Even force someone into marriage. Living with him? They'd probably find some way to do that too. Force you by threatening you or your family. Say if you don't go through with it, something bad will happen," Lucy waved her free hand in a vague motion. "Or something to that effect."

Zella looked back out the window, silent. But her hands were curled into fists on her lap.

"So where do we go from here, Heartfilia-san?"

"Please, call me Lucy," but Zella only gave a slight smile. "Well, I go back to Sabertooth and we go from there." Lucy offered her a grin. "But I'll come back. Tomorrow?"

"Best not. George-san might get suspicious. In a few days." Lucy saw the logic to that. "I'll walk you to the door, Heartfilia-san. I'm sure someone will see you from there," and Zella rose, to Lucy's confusion. She patted lightly at her dress, shifting her shoulders in the fabric. "One question, Heartfilia-san?"

"Sure?" Lucy wondered if she would ask about her Uncle. Or Sting. That would be fun. Or even her ill-tempered cat.

"How do you wear these? They're very uncomfortable," and Zella pulled at the skirt, pulling a pained look. The Celestial Mage couldn't help but laugh, pulling at her own (shorter) skirt.

"To be honest, I don't anymore! I could never stand them! I'm much more comfortable in my own clothes!" Lucy linked her arm with Zella's and overlooked the surprise that flitted over her new friend's face. She opened the door, smiling over at her. "Is there anything you'd like me to bring next time I visit, Zella-chan?" Outside, Reed perked up.

Zella smiled softly. "My cards, if you will. And if you could assure Farrow-san I'm quite alright, that would be most appreciated." Lucy beamed, drawing the teal-haired woman in for a hug. Zella reacted flawlessly, but Lucy could tell she hadn't expected the action.

"Then I'll be back in a few days, Zella-chan. If, that's alright, Mr. George?" Reed jerked when he realized he was being addressed and nodded quickly.

"Of-course, Miss Heartfilia! I'll see you to the door," and he motioned down the hall. Lucy offered one more smile before she pulled away and followed Zella's uncle. She heard the door close as she walked away and glanced back. Zella had retreated into the room she had been granted, no doubt going back to gazing out at the garden once more. "Am I to assume you and Lizell have common interests, Miss Heartfilia?" Lucy raised her head, offering a small nod.

"It seems we do. I quite enjoy her company."

He could only beam back at her, elated at the news.

* * *

Chapter twelve~!

So, it continues! I did mean to post this last week, but time got away from me, but I'm posting it now~!

Reviews are always appreciated; it gives me an idea of what you guys are thinking!

So, until the next time, ciao~!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way. Thank you.

* * *

_While Lucy was on her adventure to the Georges, back in Sabertooth…_

Natsu crossed his arms and next to him, Gajeel copied his movements. Frowns adorned their features, brows tugged down as they both thought. Then they tilted their heads to the sides(opposite sides) and frowned a little deeper.

The members of Sabertooth had since returned and Gray left their group to speak with Rufus, the two surprisingly friendly towards each other. While there had been some surprise at Burg's presence, Erza took it upon herself to _suggest_ to the members that they leave it alone, as he was here for a joint mission between the Guilds. Tactical assistance or other such nonsense. They dropped it for their own safety.

Wendy, some distance away from her fellow Dragon Slayers, watched them, biting at her lip, fingers fidgeting. Rogue sat next to her, watching them from the corner of his eye and across the table, Levy huffed out a sigh. "That's a very bad idea, Rogue-san."

"What is?" His eye shot to glance at her. She raised a hand, waving towards the still trapped Guild Master. "Well, it's holding him, isn't it?"

"No, not that, it's just… They're going to take the opportunity to harass him. And since he can't fight back…" she shook head, letting out another sigh, conveying her apparent displeasure with the entire situation.

Rogue, however, saw absolutely nothing wrong with that.

"So." It was Natsu who started and Levy felt compelled to bury her head in her hands. The mess that was about to ensue, the Sabertooth members had no idea. They could be utterly vicious when they put their minds to it and since Sting can't defend himself—well, that just made it all the better. He can't be heard, so any defense put up would be viewed as entertainment. "She went and got kidnapped, huh?"

"On yer watch, too," Gajeel shook his head at the situation, a grin inching across his lips. Sting scowled at them from inside his prison, still seated on the floor. He crossed his arms, raising his chin in contempt. "Oho? You don't see it that way, huh? Well, we need to fix that, eh, Salamander?"

Oh. Brilliant. They're working together.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Sting leaped to his feet and his brows were drawn down at he denied it, hands waving wildly as he (attempted) to convey his side of it. "Yup. Definitely your girlfriend. Wow, great job of protecting her." Gajeel snickered as red rose on Sting's cheeks. The blond started pointing wildly towards Rogue and the Fairy Tail Slayers shot him a look. "Well, that _is_ true, Rogue did take her on the job…"

"But what idiot Master accepted the job, huh?" And their gaze returned to Sting, giving him expectant looks. He huffed, crossing his arms tightly. He was saying something, most likely along the lines on how this wasn't his fault and if he had his way, she would have been back by now, but _nooo_ they restrained him and said he couldn't go off and rescue her. Frosch even said that's what she wanted, him charging in like the White Knight he was(well, White/Light/Holy Dragon Slayer, but, you know, same thing) and rescue her! But, psssh, why would they ever let him have that much fun? So he crashed a wedding or four, no big deal, right? It's not like he did _that_ much damage; only two of the grooms had to go to hospital with a couple dozen guests. Totally not a big deal. And yeah, so her estranged family was rich, so what? They can't just go and kidnap people! There are laws against that! And forcing people into marriage? So not cool!

They watched in amusement as he worked himself up, wide grins on their faces as they snickered. "Oh yeah. Totally his girl."

"Ah, but, Natsu-sama, Zella-sama and Sting-sama aren't dating," was Yukino's helpful call. Their eyes glinted as they leaned towards the blond Master. Locked behind the Runes, he stood tall, scowling at them.

"How lame. Ya ain't even dating? Then what's the big deal? You gotta crush on her or somethin'?" Gajeel was baiting him. And he went for it. Spectacularly.

He was a frenzy of yelling(and screeching) and wild arm movements which they took as him first arguing that she was a friend, how dare they even _suggest_ leaving her to what was about to happen to her, and then vehemently denying that he had any feelings for her aside from friendship. But his speech was lost on them as they found a new topic to explore and torment him with.

And they were ever so glad when the many Sabertooth members called out their help, bringing up situations and conversations they'd seen and overheard, and how their Master would always stare at her and couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I seem to recall," Rufus began and the Slayers turned with bright eyes to take in his story while Sting paled dramatically, raising his hands and begging the Memory Maker to drop it. They were friends, weren't they? "One trip into town," he looked over at his Master, a small smile on his features. Sting shook his head furiously. "And he happened to see her out on a date." There were howls of laughter and the two grinned widely back at the blond, who was burying his head in his hands, probably muttering about how they were all against him. "And he just so happened to—"

"I remember," Levy's voice cut him off and her friends looked over at her curiously. Wendy blinked at her and on her lap, Carla raised a brow. The Solid Script Mage was watching them in something similar to annoyance, her elbow propped on the table and her chin resting in her hand. Sting looked up with a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. "That when Lu-chan was in much the same situation," Natsu tilted his head lightly while Gajeel stiffened as those memories came back to him. "Natsu was the first to run off and rescue her. She jumped into your arms when you finally found her, didn't she?" She raised a brow, expecting an answer apparently.

Natsu screw his face up in thought, scratching at the back of his neck. "Well, I mean, she leaped from a tower and pretty much landed on me… Kinda?"

"And hadn't we all decided that we would find her, but you were the one to run off on your own? Hmm?" He tilted his head back and forth. That wasn't _quite_ how he remembered it…

"I guess?"

"So are you and Lu-chan dating? You did rescue her from returning to her wealthy family and marrying a man she never met." He stared at her blankly. Sting was sending the small mage a wide smile and two thumbs up. "How is this situation different, huh?"

Frosch raised a paw from Rogue's lap and the Shadow Dragon Slayer pushed it down. She was going to start something, he knew it. And he couldn't take that chance because he'd most likely be drawn into it as well. "Well, it's obvious the Blond One likes her." He blanched as Pepper's voice rang out. These Exceeds would be the death of him, he was sure. "Honestly, that's why he's always bothering her." Sting shook a fist at the Exceed, glaring and (probably) promising her a very painful lesson in manners. She sniffed, raising her chin. Next to Levy, Lector and Hyou watched her in awe. "And the Pink One is too dense to recognize feelings."

"Hey! I do so!" She shot him a dark look.

"No. No you don't. And you, you scary one. Pantherlily's…" she narrowed her eyes on Gajeel and he bared his teeth at her.

"Partner," the older Exceed reminded her calmly.

"Yes. Partner. You're obviously in denial as well. For Heaven's sake, can't _any_ of you Dragon Slayers express your feelings?" She shook her head and Levy smiled at her. It was quiet as the three Slayers in question shifted uncomfortably. "It's _obvious_ you're fond of Zella, Blond One," Sting's eyes narrowed further on her. "And you can't deny it. Why else would they have to lock you up so you didn't do anything stupid?"

"Like something Natsu-kun would do?" Lector questioned her. Sting sent him a betrayed expression but his cat pretended not to see it.

"Yes."

"Hey!" Seated next to Carla, Happy shook his head.

"Sorry, Natsu, but you know she's right." Natsu pouted.

"Sabertooth cannot afford Fairy Tail's destructive tendencies and bad reputation. Especially not with the Georges. This must be a thought out and well executed plan if we wish to bring Zella back." Pepper paused to eye them, gathering her thoughts. "With the least amount of damage possible done."

Silence as the Slayers scowled at her, but she paid them no mind. Erza smiled from her table. She had enjoyed how everyone was getting along so well, but the Exceed brought up a good point. "Exactly right, Pepper." And she rose, moving towards the table occupied by the remaining Slayers and Exceeds. "Which is why this plan is sure to work. With Sting the main player," the Master perked up, "This plan is riding on him. Now," she clapped her hands together, drawing everyone's attention. "We're going to need a tux."

"For?" Levy ventured after a moment of quiet followed the redhead's statement. Erza seemed surprised.

"Surely you've come up with the same idea, Levy?" The bluenette shook her head slowly. "Well, considering Sting has such strong feelings for her—" the slayer raised his arms up quickly, making an 'X', apparently catching onto her plan. He was frantic, shaking his head and pleading with them. "—we'll use that to our advantage. Don't worry, Sting, you'll be fine. No need to be nervous," she smiled over at him, mistaking his horror for shyness. "Sting will have to stop the ceremony by confessing his love. They'll have to reconsider once they see how in-love they both are!" There was a fire in Titania's eyes that shone in her determination.

Sometimes, her plans were brilliant. Other times…

"Sting-sama," Yukino gasped, cheeks red as she raised her hands to cover her lips. "I had no idea you liked Zella-sama that much!" Frosch clapped her little paws together in glee and across the table, Lector was trying to determine if this would really work.

"Denied. My cute little niece ain't ditching one rich smuck for _him_," Burg growled from the bar, downing his third mug in one go, dark eyes zeroing in on his Master.

Erza narrowed her eyes as her plan was challenged.

And that was how Lucy found them when she returned a few hours later: the Sabertooth Guild Hall a mess as her comrade and her friend's uncle argued across a table, other conversations going on around them as a mild brawl was taking place off to the side between the idiot trio of slayers and an ice maker.

She sighed. "I'm back…" Wendy and Levy waved a bit while Rogue gave a small nod. "What did I miss?" she eased herself onto the bench by Levy, smoothing down the skirt of her dress.

"Erza's 'fool-proof' plan," was Rogue's response. She smiled lightly.

"By which, I imagine, was filled with holes." Wendy shyly smiled, lowering her voice so as not to be heard by their fearless leader: "She wanted Sting-san to stop the wedding by confessing!"

Lucy snorted, quickly covering her mouth with a hand. Sting jerked at the noise, waving frantically and trying to grab her attention. Which caught Natsu's eye, resulting in him loudly welcoming her back. "Luce! You find out anything?" And then he, Gray, and Gajeel were right there, Natsu in her face, Gajeel casually using Levy as an armrest, and Gray across the table.

"Ah, Lucy, welcome back. What did you learn?" Whereupon Erza magically appeared at the head of the table, Burg standing behind her.

"She's fine, so, don't panic, Sting," the blond Master heaved out a sigh of relief before coloring and crossing his arms tightly, avoiding her eyes. "I'm going back again in a few days. She asked for her cards?" she looked to the Sabertooth member to see if they understood and Yukino nodded. "And to tell… Farrow-san? That's she's alright?"

"She's never called me that before…" Lucy looked over at Burg curiously. He managed a small smile, ducking into a bow. "Burg Farrow, at your service, Miss Heartfilia." Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Anything else?"

"She actually thought she could stop the wedding by saying 'no'," was her answer, much to the confusion of her friends and comrades. Blank looks on all their faces conveyed they also hadn't thought about who it was they were facing. She rested her cheek in her hand, eyes shooting back to watch Sting's reaction. "Don't you know? If they go through the trouble to track her down and bring her home—and I use that term loosely—they've probably paid off officials and the priest. The marriage will be valid and binding, along with no chance of annulment. Even if she says no, she will still be _legally_ married," Sting's eyes were darkening in anger, pupils slit like every other Dragon Slayer when they realized what she was saying. "And they'll make her go through with actually living with him by threatening her or the people she cares about." Lucy shrugged sadly and for once, thanked her father. He hadn't done such, but he easily could have. Zella had no such familial bonds to tug at their conscience—she was a tool, nothing more. "And once she has children, there'll be no—"

A fist slammed onto the table and she jerked back, eyes wide as she took in the enraged form of Burg. Yukino gave a little squeak of surprise before clapping her hands over her mouth. Dark tendrils of magic were rising from his form, blue eyes almost black and a smile stretched wide over his lips.

"_Like hell I'll let that happen."_

Lucy managed to swallow and she gripped tight to Levy's hand. The bluenette clung back. "I-I was just saying, that people with power—"

"I know damn well what they can do, Heartfilia. Thank you. But I'd prefer Blondie over there" he jerked his thumb to Sting, "over a rich brat any day. I say we just crash in and take her back," he straightened, rolling his shoulders. Natsu slammed a fist against his other palm, grinning at the idea while Gajeel smirked. "Solves all our problems."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, but kept her lips pressed into a thin line. A moment of glaring at him before she squared her shoulders. "That won't work. They'll do it again, but get a Dark Guild involved this time around. And Erza's plan…" The redhead beamed while in the box, Sting shuddered, "It could use some work, but the idea's sound. We _have _to wait for the ceremony. Trust me."

Burg leaned back, crossing his arms once more and eyeing her shrewdly. Lucy held his gaze, firm in her knowledge. "Fine, have it your way, Heartfilia. If you're anything like your mother, you could probably talk 'em out of it on your own and be back in time for dinner." He stretched a bit, back cracking as the Fairy Tail Mages blinked at him. "Since I'm still suspended," he grinned over at Sting, the blond scowling deeply at his smugness, "I'll be on my way. Cats, you comin' with? Or are you bunking alone at Lizell's?"

"Well someone needs to keep an eye on you," Pepper bit out, rising from her seat and sprouting her wings, hovering near him. "If you even _think_ about going after her, I will personally claw your—"

"Easy there, Violet. I ain't gonna do anything that'll get her hurt." Pepper's left eye twitched violently. "Hyou, you gonna stay with your friend?" Pepper let out a short growl upon hearing him address the fearful Exceed properly. Hyou, for his part, looked equal parts terrified and curious.

"I-I-I'm staying, ju-just for a little longer!" he finally squeaked, as if afraid the man might get angry.

Burg grinned a bit, resting his hand on the cat's head. "You have fun then. Come on then," he motioned for Pepper to follow and she hissed, shooting forward and out of the guild hall before him. "Psh, got an attitude, that one…"

"Wait!" He paused, tilting his head to glance back at Lucy. She had risen from her seat and held at the back with one hand. "You… You knew my mother?"

"Layla?" Lucy swallowed thickly. "Mm. She and Daphne were friends, before Daph ran away. Met her once or twice before your family made it big. Nice girl. We're the same age, you know." Lucy looked startled at that information, eyeing him carefully. It was strange, thinking about it. Her mother had died so young, so seeing someone who was as old as she would have been… And losing those seven years hadn't helped anything. "I'm off," and he was gone before she could ask anything else about her mother.

* * *

Done! Chapter 13! Admittedly, kinda late… sorry about that… And my other story… it's been like a month. I'm very upset with myself, but I just can't figure out how to get it where I want! Gaah! So frustrating!

But, in other news, I'm working on some oneshots! First one should be up by Saturday! After that, we'll see what happens! I'm relying on my brother for the prompts, so this should be interesting! You know, brother-sister bonding and such, I guess~

So, until the next time, ciao~!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

"Come along, Lizell, hurry now," Reed's voice wobbled slightly and Zella slowed just a bit more. It was only a day since Lucy's visit, and now she was being led down the halls to the _parlor_ where she would receive her guest. She assumed it wasn't the blonde, else her long-lost Uncle would have just led the heiress to Zella's room. No, this guest must be more important than Lucy Heartfilia. She only had a few guesses who it could be, and none of them were very appealing. "Lizell, for Heaven's sake, stop dawdling and hurry up!" He snapped, his patience obviously failing him during this very high-stress time. Planning a wedding was hard—or so she'd been told.

"I'd really rather just go back to the room, George-san."

"Well, your grandfather expects you to meet with Laurent, so I really don't care _what_ you want, Lizell." Laurent. Not a name she was familiar with, nor one they'd spoken before. In the short time she'd been here, well, actually the week she'd been here, Jody(her cousin, the woman with golden eyes she met that first day), her grandfather(truly a _remarkable_ man—his wife hadn't poisoned him yet so he must be lucky), and her Uncle(he probably had high-blood pressure) rarely spoke with her. Meals were taken in her room and she wasn't allowed out of that room unless escorted by her Uncle—apparently she was his problem to deal with—or one of the many guards.

One said guard nudged her forward, urging her to pick up the pace. She rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh before obliging. It wasn't their fault they worked for her grandfather. He really wasn't very nice and treated them as though they lived to work for him. But, she supposed the pay was better than anywhere else, so that's why they stayed. Or, he somehow finagled a contract out of them, stating they'd work for him as long as he saw fit.

Most likely the latter.

"Better." She offered her Uncle a tight smile, which he proceeded to ignore, throwing open the doors to the elegant sitting room and stepping aside. She followed after him and the doors promptly closed behind her. "Laurent, my boy, so nice to see you again. I hope you haven't been waiting long." Oh? So he knew this man? And addressed him so casually? Well. That hardly bode well for her.

"No, not very long at-all." Zella stood silently, still by the doors. She'd learned in this past week that when she was brought out of her room, she was expected to stay where she was until motioned forward and to not speak unless spoken to. She entertained the idea of "rebelling" against that system, but it was too much trouble. Which, made her wonder, honestly curious, if this would affect her at all when this was all done and over with. Yukino would probably blame herself for the fortune teller's "brain-washing". "Lizell?"

She raised her eyes, gazing blankly at the young man who called for her attention. A little older than her, probably closer to Jody's age, mid-twenties, light brown hair on the longer side and dull brown eyes. As tall as Sting.

All in all, plain.

"Lizell, come, sit." And she stepped forward, perching on the couch Reed motioned to, sitting across Laurent, hands folded in her lap. He offered her a small quirk of his lips, before his expression returned to the same neutral one she wore. Reed clapped his hands together once and they both looked over at him. "I'll leave you two to get to know one another then," and they watched as he left, the door snapping shut with a click.

Zella faced the man before her, wondering if she was supposed to marry him. He seemed alright, she supposed. But how could she really know?

"I heard you liked animals," was his starting remark. She raised a brow, her straight posture dropping a bit. Honestly?

"I do." He rose, striding past her and to another set of double doors across the room. He opened them and the man there nodded, handing him a box. A nod from Laurent and the doors closed as he turned, walking back towards her, depositing the (surprisingly) heavy box in her lap.

"This is for you."

She stared at him. Openly. Without even caring about what her Uncle or Grandfather would think. And then she looked down at the box. He came bearing gifts. Perfect.

She eased the lid up, peering inside. Two small eyes blinked open sleepily, and she quickly pushed the lid off, ignoring how it landed on the floor. A small ball of white fuzz yawned, its brown eyes closing, before it settled back down on the blanket in the box, snoozing without a care in the world. "…you got me a puppy."

He had the gall to shrug. "Your grandfather mentioned you were fond of cats."

She didn't know whether to think it was sweet, or completely irresponsible. She was more inclined to the latter, once again. "So, you got me a puppy, without knowing whether or not I was allergic, or already had one, or even had the _room_. You thought it'd be a good idea to give me a living, breathing gift, one I would have to be responsible for, without even asking me about it?"

He blinked, dull eyes lightening somewhat. But she hardly cared that life was sparking in him. Who was he to her? No one. Not a friend, that's for sure.

"Are you allergic?"

"That's hardly the point." He settled back on his couch, a smile creeping onto his lips. She scowled at him, cheeks puffing up slightly in her annoyance. Screw the rules and her stuck-up Uncle. She was making her displeasure known, consequences be damned. What could they do to her, after-all? Beat her? Stop feeding her? Oh yes, because a bride with bruises all over her was such a lovely sight to behold. "We were never introduced," was her next statement, one that made him raise a brow at.

"I am Laurent Jean-Charle. Pleasure."

Her lips pulled further down in displeasure, green eyes watching him in distaste. "Jean-Charle-san, this was a stupid decision on your part. Do you know anything about this dog? Does it have all it's—" she cut off, glancing down at the sleeping puppy before reaching in and quietly turning it onto its stomach. A moment, and she returned her eyes to his amused ones. "Does she have all her shots? Have you seen her parents? Is she a mutt, or brought up in a puppy farm? Do you know anything about where she came from? Well?"

He was smiling, but she didn't care. Sure, now he didn't look so plain, but she didn't care. Honestly. Hibi-nii was better looking than him anyway.

"She has all her shots. She's two months old, old enough to eat food and be away from her mother. She's a pure-bred Lettler—" Zella looked down at the dog in alarm, then back at him with wide eyes, "—and both her parents were show dogs. The two won many awards before we retired them. And she was raised by my family's breeders. Does that answer all your questions, Lizell?"

"A… a Lettler?"

"Correct." She returned her gaze to the little puppy, all soft fuzz and little snorts as she slept.

"Your… your family's…?"

"Correct, again." She hastily lifted the box and settled it back in his lap before moving far away from the little fuzzy thing. "Lizell?"

"Are you crazy? Do you even _know_ how—No, of-course you do. Your family is the only qualified breeder, considering they _own_ the breed. That dog, right there," she pointed, just in-case he wasn't sure, "she could sell for upwards of sixty thousand Jewels. With that kind of money, I could have paid a month of my rent. Do you understand what I'm saying?" From his confused look, she was going with no.

"So… You don't want her?" She scowled at him.

"She's adorable, but I can hardly accept, considering how—" and they box was back in her lap. He looked too smug, leaning over her. While she had backed away quickly, he apparently took the opportunity to pull in close. "I can't and I won't. Pepper won't approve."

"Your cat?"

She blanched. Pepper would _love_ him. "Yes."

"I'm sure she'll get use to her." Zella swallowed, leaning towards the left, attempting to put distance between them.

"Jean-Charle-san, I really can't—"

"Laurent."

"Jean-Charle-san, I'm afraid I can't accept her. Such a breed…" she looked down at the puppy, who had woken up with the whole 'musical-puppy' thing and was gazing up at her, the little tail wagging slowly. She quickly tore her eyes away, frowning. "My apartment isn't big enough for a puppy to run around in and I'm hardly—"

"She's calm, quiet. She's bred that way," he stated, leaning just a little closer, his arm resting along the back of the sofa. "She isn't loud and sleeps a fair bit." Her eyes narrowed further and she doubted he realized what was wrong with his words. "She's bred to be a companion, easily trained, obedient, and quiet. The perfect dog for high society owners."

"How terrible." He blinked, taken aback. Zella scooped up the little fluffy things, holding it to her chest protectively, not caring in the least about whether or not it shed on the furniture. "Puppies are supposed to be full of energy and always ready to play. Dogs are supposed to bark and play. Not be stuffed animals." She looked down at the fuzzball, its little tail swishing as it gazed up at her, cuddled against her chest. "Bark or something, little one. Show me you're happy at being held."

It licked her chin.

"Fine. Honestly, Pepper would have a field day with you…" and she settled her back down in the box, rubbing at her short little ears until it gave out a sleepy yawn and promptly fell back asleep amongst the blankets. She returned her gaze to Laurent, eyes dark. "Thank you, Jean-Charle-san, for thinking so highly of me, but I decline. I have two cats," she twitched, wondering if Pepper would somehow hear her and come screeching in, claws ready to attack, "and I can't take care of a puppy. I have a job and I'm gone most of the day. Thank you again," she rose abruptly and he stepped back as she brushed down her skirt. "And good day." She didn't bother with a curtsy or a bow—something her family was still a little miffed about—and strode towards the doors, pulling one open and marching away.

The guard standing there watched her for a long moment before shaking himself and hurrying after her.

Five minutes later, Reed hurried in, apologizing profusely to their guest, assuring him that she would be reprimanded for her terrible behavior. "No, no. it's fine." Reed blinked twice. Laurent grinned. "I like her."

* * *

When Lucy returned two days later, holding a small gift bag, she was greeted with a small white dog hopping towards her. Zella sat at the window seat, glaring out at the garden. "Zella…chan?" Narrowed green eyes glanced at her before pulling away to scowl furiously back at the garden. When Lucy glanced behind her, Reed looked appalled. She turned quickly, smiling brightly. "I think maybe you should leave us, hm? Something's bothering her, and I'm sure we can solve it." He left her to it. The little dog followed her as she moved across the room to sit on the couch she used last time. "Zella, what's going on?" Lucy asked, setting the bag on the table before her and scooping up the dog, cuddling it close. It gave an excited little yip and licked at her chin.

"I met my fiancé." Lucy tilted her head slightly before recalling images of her own husband-to-be. And she shuddered. "Oh, he's not too bad. Brought me a puppy." Zella waved a hand over her shoulder, not pulling her eyes from the window. "A Lettler. His family owns the breed." Lucy blinked down at the fuzzy fluff in her lap in alarm. "I told him I couldn't accept her, but what does he do? When I leave, he tells George-san that I 'forgot' her and that he'd hate to have to take her home. So, now I have a dog I could never afford, a fiancé who seemed to come alive when I yell at him, and I'm still trapped in the stupid room, engaged to be married to someone who pisses me off!" She huffed, crossing her arms tightly and continued to wish death upon the roses in her line of sight.

Lucy beamed at her. "You know, I was worried last time, since you didn't seem to show much emotion. Or really seem too concerned about all this." Zella turned her face to frown at her.

"I'm all for Eucliffe-san burning this place to the ground, wedding be damned."

"Ah, but we have a plan," Lucy scolded, rising from the couch and depositing the puppy onto it. She seemed all too happy to snuggle against the arm. "See, Sting'll get to crash his fifth wedding, you'll be rescued, and this whole mess will be behind us!" Lucy clasped her hands over her chest, eyes shining. "And best of all, property damage will be kept to a minimum. I wish all our missions were like that," and the blonde let out a little sigh of longing.

"But I have to stay here until the ceremony."

"Well, yes, but's you only have four more days." Zella returned her gaze to the window. "Oh, I brought your cards, like you asked," Lucy motioned to the bag when Zella's green eyes landed on her again.

"Really?" She hopped off, opening the bag quickly and pulling them out, along with a set of clothes. "Did Pepper pack this?" Lucy nodded and Zella smiled down at her clothes. "I was really getting annoyed with these dresses. Thank you, Heartfilia-san," Zella took up her friend's hands, squeezing them lightly. "Would you like me to read your fortune? Or you could ask a question?" Zella offered.

"Fortune? Huh, well… Sure, why not!" And the cards rose with a strange blue mist, floating out in a fan shape. "Can you see if I'll ever get married? Or, ooh, have kids? Oh oh, what about their magic? Are they Celestial Wizards?" Lucy perched on the edge of the couch, watching the cards expectantly.

"One at a time, please." Lucy blushed and bit her lip as several cards moved forward, dropping face-down on the table, the others organizing themselves into a stack beside them. Zella settled in the chair across from her, flipping the cards up.

"Well," she pressed the back of her fingers to her lips, gazing down in thought at the cards. "It looks like you do get married," Lucy flushed, "Within the next five years, it seems."

"Really? So soon? Wow, I get married so young… Does it say to—"

"And you'll have kids. It's strange though," Zella ignored her question, peering down at what the cards told her, brows furrowed.

"What's strange?" Zella sent her a soft look before looking back down.

"I like my power, my abilities, but… sometimes I wish I didn't have it," she whispered. Lucy looked down, trying to make sense of the cards spread before them. She could never make sense of Cana's cards, to be honest, but Zella's looked nothing like Cana's. "I'd really rather…" Brown eyes raised to watch her friend. "I shouldn't have offered." And with a swipe or her hand, the cards were settled neatly back in the pile.

"W-wait, what? What did you see? Zella, you can't just—"

"Lucy, I don't want to hurt you." Lucy stopped, swallowing hard. Zella gazed back at her, but didn't hold her eyes long.

The blonde smiled softly. "You can't just stop and not finish, you know." Zella's eyes closed as she turned her face away. "We're friends, aren't we? You can tell me. I'll be alright. The future can always change, you know." She knew that from experience. Fighting those dragons her Future self said destroyed her world proved that.

Zella let out a soft breath. "You would have had four kids," Lucy paled a bit at the thought. Four? So many… "But it seems you lose the fourth. I'm not sure how, either through miscarriage, stillborn, or shortly afterwards." Lucy choked, gazing down at her flat stomach and raising a hand to brace against it. "I'm sorry." Lucy could feel the smile on her lips though, despite the news.

"It's not your fault. Besides," she raised her head, attempting to reassure her friend she was alright. "The future can always change. This path I'm on now means that might happen, but I might make a choice down the line that makes that future null. I could only have two, or, Heaven forbid, I may have six!" and she laughed.

But Zella didn't join, only letting a sad smile touch her lips. "We can only hope, Heartfilia-san." And then Lucy's earlier words dawned on her. "Wait, _fifth wedding_? How has he crashed four weddings already?"

"Oh? Ehehehe, w-well, you see…"

* * *

Chapter 14~! Waaah so far along already~!

Thank you, everyone who's read and reviewed this! You all make my day! I love you all so much!

How _has_ Sting crashed four weddings? We may never know! (Well, we might, but, you know…) And as for Laurent… Well. We'll just have to wait and see about him. Honestly, he's not a bad guy, he just follows whatever his family says. And ya know, they tell him he's getting married, so, he just follows. The dog was all his idea though.

Thank you, everyone! I hope you all like this!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

Zella frowned lightly down at the single card on the table. Bored out of her mind and her wedding rapidly approaching, she took to drawing her cards. She should have known by now that this would happen, but she couldn't help but try. It was always the exact same card, no matter how many times she tried or what question she asked.

Blank. Pure white surrounded by a border of black, like all the others. Because she couldn't tell her own future, and never would be able.

She slouched further in the chair, the puppy snoozing on the blanket by her feet. She couldn't bring herself to name the creature, insistent that Laurent take her back. After-all, who would give such an expensive breed to the woman who would effectively leave him at the altar?

But, that wasn't her problem.

Three short knocks on her door and she didn't bother fixing her position or calling out 'come in'; they would, whether she gave them permission or not.

A man with pale green hair and grey eyes poked his head in, taking in the room silently before finally resting on her. Zella didn't offer a smile, not in the mood for being polite, and waved a hand, her magic gathering up her cards and settling them back into a stack. "So you can use magic," were his first words. She looked away, easing herself back into the chair. He stepped in, closing the door behind him, but he stayed by the door. "May I come in?"

"You already are," was her cute remark. He gave the smallest nod and stepped further in, striding close and sitting on the couch before her. He was hunched slightly, she could see the wrinkles forming in his suit, and clasped his hands together, arms resting on his knees. She watched him silently and he did the same to her. She let out a breath. "It's my mother's magic."

Pain. It lit his eyes and she could see it in how his mouth slimmed into a narrow line. Saw how his jaw tightened. Her green eyes narrowed on him, head tilted lightly to the side. Maybe trying to figure him out? Or just curious, considering the emotion he just showed her. "I… I heard about you. I'm Brady." He looked straight at her, searching for something. Recognition? Maybe. He seemed to think she should know him. His lips wobbled into a strained smile. "I see… Your mother… She…" This was hard for him, she observed. He was younger than Reed, but not by much. Mid-forties. "I guess I'm your Uncle?"

"You guess?" She didn't mean to make her voice so hard, but she was not in the mood to deal with someone else's pain over her mother. They kicked her out, tossed her aside. They weren't allowed to pretend they were so sorry and upset about the whole thing, only to turn around and force her to do the exact same thing.

"R-right… Daphne was my little sister. I'm the middle child." He shrugged, obviously trying to get her to say something, clever or witty, anything really.

But she remained silent, watching him.

He swallowed, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't… Do you prefer Lizell or something else?" She blinked. "I mean, we didn't know you growing up, and everyone's just been calling you—well, you know. Do you go by something else? A middle name, nickname?" She pursed her lips. Two days before her wedding, and he, an elusive uncle, suddenly appears? Being nice?

Her hand rose, the familiar blue mist enveloping her arm and trailing down towards the table. She watched him stiffen, obviously having heard of what she could do prior to meeting her. But the mist traveled to her cards, levitating them and spreading out in the same fan pattern she always used. Two cards pulled themselves from the stack, dropping to the table and the rest returned to the side. Another flick of her wrist and the cards faced her. She gazed at them silently. Then raised her eyes to him. "I'm Zella. It's nice to meet you, Uncle Brady."

A relieved breath escaped him and he smiled.

* * *

"I don't like this plan," Sting announced, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned at Lucy. She sent him a withering look.

Well, she supposed, this is what they got for finally letting him out of that box. He raged for a day in a half at them—for harassing him, apparently—and then promptly attempted to go with Lucy when she went to go see Zella. The idiot trio agreed to keep him entertained, which meant that the Guild Hall would be in shambles when she returned. And it was.

"I don't care. It's the plan, and you're following it, or so help me, I will send you on a trip around Fiore." He smirked, just about to tell her what he would do with such a wonderful vacation, when she continued, "On a train. Nonstop." He grew pale immediately and even Natsu and Gajeel turned a bit green, Natsu's intense motion sickness going the extra mile and causing the pinkette to collapse, wheezing out that it was too cruel. "Mm. So, you understand what you have to do, Sting?" The blonde scowled at her, but gave a short nod. "Good! Because, Erza came up with the details." The Master _thought_ he felt a menacing presence behind him…

"I still don't like it."

A light hand poked at his arm and he frowned down at the bluenette. Levy offered him a smile, ignoring how Gajeel growled. "This plan is for the best, you know. Zella won't get hurt and the Georges' can't do anything to stop it." He huffed, still not agreeing.

* * *

She stared, once again, down at her cards. Three hours now, he'd spent with her, this uncle of hers. Brady. He asked if she could read his cards, see if she could tell him about his life. He was testing her. She got everything right, of-course. That was expected. He was married, a woman named Julienne he informed her, and they had one son, Finn, who was twenty-five, just a few years older than her. He was the middle child(though she already knew that) and grew up in a strict household, something else she already knew. What she learned was that he tried to kill himself as a teenager and it was her mother, barely ten at the time, who found him. He was alive because she found him, he told her, because if it was his older brother or father who did, they would have left him.

She really didn't need another reason to dislike her family, but he seemed set on bringing about all their dark little secrets and interesting quirks.

He asked to know more about his future, and she complied easily. Three grandchildren and he would live to see his first three great-grandchilden. He asked about his death, but she told him he hardly needed to know(passed in his sleep) and that he really should just focus on life. He agreed. He was loved by his family and she saw no great pain.

But now, looking down at those same cards, three hours later, something had changed. "Zella? Is everything… alright?" She raised her green eyes to his grey, saw the concern on his face. So, she smiled. She actually liked him, even after only knowing him for such a short time.

"Yes, everything's fine, Uncle." He settled at the title, a smile on his face. Apparently Reed's children were too formal and stiff, like their grandfather trained them. "It's nothing," but her smiled dimmed and her brow furrowed as she swiped a hand over her cards once again, watching as they returned to the pack only to be shuffled and pulled once more, the same three cards. She settled back in her chair, gazing hard at them.

"Zella, something isn't right, tell me?" He apparently noticed.

"It's just… This has never happened before…"

She couldn't process this. She didn't know how. Years of practicing her magic, years of making a living with it, this had never happened. Futures were set in stone, weren't they? That's what she had been taught, that's what was always revealed to her.

"It's changed." Despite what this meant, regardless of how many times she had done multiple readings for the same person, she smiled. She beamed, practically glowing. "Uncle, my cards have changed!"

He was confused, she could tell. "Hooray?"

"This… This changes everything!" and she shuffled the deck herself, hesitant as she spread the cards in the familiar pattern, closing her eyes to ask her question before drawing two cards. And she cried after seeing what was revealed. Openly and hard, she sobbed, laughing as she covered her face with her hands. He was immediately at her side, frantically patting her back. He must think she was having some sort of break, she was finally cracking as the knowledge of her impending wedding drew closer. "Lucy was right! Lucy, she was right!"

The cards facing up on the coffee table were ignored as Brady continued to try and calm down his niece, panicking as she babbled on about the Heartfilia heir.

Children, their faces smudged but smiling, faced the ceiling, a two stamped in the corner. The second card showed twins.

"Da?" The door clicked open and Brady looked frantically towards it, eyes wide. Brown eyes gazed back at him, a brow raised as the man took in the second son of the George family holding onto a teal-haired woman laughing hysterically. "N-nevermind, I'll come back some—"

"Finn, come in!" and the young man did as his father bade, reluctantly. This was the cousin he was told about? A raving mad woman? "This is your cousin, Zella!"

And the woman took a deep breath in, laughter immediately gone as she smiled warmly at the brunet. "Finn. It's nice to meet you." Both men stared at her. "Sorry, I'm just happy."

"If I may then," Brady started slowly, his arm still around her, despite her composed state, "What did you… see?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Uncle. It's a surprise for a later date." And Finn watched as his father dropped it and released the woman, sitting back on the couch and waving his son closer. He moved, watching the strange woman as he sat. "Finn."

"Zella."

"What do you think of Jean-Charle-san?" The young man sent his father a sideways glance and the older swallowed audibly. "I already don't like him. I just want your opinion." How was he supposed to respond? He knew what his grandfather wanted, but if she already didn't like him after their meeting…? Was he supposed to be honest? Or sway her towards the guy?

"He's… great," he remarked, rather lamely, truth be told.

"Mm. Apparently," she was smiling though and he shrugged. He settled back against the couch, gazing back at her. "Uncle tells me you're studying old texts." Finn shot his father a dark look and the man had the decency to look ashamed. "For fun? Or to—"

"Fun." His voice was hard and he hoped she got the message. Considering the look in her eyes, she didn't and was about to continue talking about it. He switched tactics. "So you got a boyfriend back home? Is he invited to the wedding too?"

"Finn!" Pain blossomed at the back of his head and he jolted away from his father, holding tightly to the spot and glaring. "That was rude. Apologize. Now."

"Jeez, old man! It's just a—"

"I don't." She was smiling. Why, in all of Earthland, was she _smiling_? "Burg was, but he's not too happy about it, honestly. I heard he stormed Sabertooth and demanded to know what happened. Of-course, I suspect Lucy decided not to tell me how Eucliffe-san reacted, considering everything that happened. Ah well. I'll hear about it eventually. I wonder if everything's alright…?" she tapped at her chin, looking away from them as she thought. They exchanged glances, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "No doubt Eucliffe-san was upset, so Cheney-san restrained him… But he's quite strong on his own, so, probably a wall. Again. Mm, Aguria-san wouldn't like that. And repairs cost quite a bit, so, they'd have to—"

"What?" Brady elbowed his son harshly. "Okay, _ow_, but seriously, what're you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"What," Finn reiterated slowly, "are you going on about?"

"Oh, sorry, just thinking is all," she waved a hand breezily and he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and settling back against the couch. Her smile dropped and she bit at her lip lightly. "Sabertooth. I was thinking about the Wizard Guild."

"I know what Sabertooth is." He wasn't looking at her, eyes focused on the window to his left. Brady was glaring at him.

"I was thinking about how angry my uncle was and how much property damage the resulting fight between him and the Guild Master was," was her blank response. Finn's eyes slid back to her, obviously curious. "Burg, my uncle, and Eucliffe-san, the Master. Burg was suspended and returning before it was lifted probably caused problems. Heartfilia-san told me Burg came after receiving an invitation." She shifted her shoulders, rolling them and hearing a few cracks.

"Where's your Guildmark?"

She froze.

"Since you're a mage. Your arm?" Finn eyed the three-quarter sleeves, wondering how it looked. He seen a few mages in his life, but having a cousin with magic was bound to be interesting. "Or your leg? I've seen some girls with it on—"

"That's enough, Finn." The younger scowled at his father. Honestly, what was _with_ him today? They usually got along so well! Was it this newfound cousin? Did his father think he was being rude to someone they didn't really know? "Zella, you don't—"

"I was expelled from Sabertooth."

Silence floated between them as he stared, Finn in surprise and some horror, while Brady had his eyes closed, obviously in pain. He knew then, she supposed, why she was banned.

"What did your uncle do to get suspended?" was her cousin's next question. She knew what would follow her answer, but she had no secrets to keep. She came to terms with it all long ago, why would it bother her now?

"For the love of God, Finn, don't—"

"He attacked me," Zella explained, pulling at the neck of her dress to show the scar, still pink and new.

"Then what the hell did you do to—" Brady pulled him abruptly from the couch, dragging him towards the door. "Da, what're you—"

"Go annoy your uncle!" And the door slammed shut. His back faced her as he leaned against the door, breathing deeply. Zella chose then to settle against her chair, quiet as he composed himself. A few minutes passed before he turned around, but he didn't walk back to sit with her. "I really should go. I'll try to come back later, alright? If not, I'll come to—"

"Its fine, Uncle. I'm alright. I don't mind," she offered him a small smile to reassure him, but he didn't return it. "I'll be busy all of tomorrow, you know. You won't be able to come and see me." She shrugged then, no longer attempting to make light of her situation. "The wedding and all."

"Right. The wedding." Silence once more before he huffed out a breath. "Then, I suppose… I'll see you in two days."

She could only smile sadly as he left.

* * *

Chapter fifteen~! Maybe a little shorter than usual? But I didn't want to go any further because the wedding's next! I only see a few more chapters of this, like, three?

Honest question: Do ya'll like this? I know there's almost forty people following this(and I love you all dearly~!) and I do get two or three reviews per chapter(for which I love you all doubly as much!) but I always wonder, you know? If people are reading this and they're just like 'meh', or just reading it 'cuz they started it and they're just sticking with it and not really that into it. You know? I'm really self-conscious about posting my stuff up here and having so many people read it...

W-well, that's all! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Until the next time, ciao~!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I could never claim to own any of his work.

* * *

"Lizell?" Reed knocked cautiously at the door, leaning in close to hear her. Silence sounded from beyond the door and his lips pulled into a frown, knocking again, his voice a little harder, "Lizell, are you ready?" There was still no response. He tilted his head lightly to the side, closing his eyes and taking a breath. "You leave me no choice then…" and swung open the door, narrowed eyes taking in the room.

A vision in white stood before the window, her frame incased in light as the thousands of crystals on her bodice caught the sun.

He could only stare at her, eyes wide and jaw inching open. She turned her head the slightest, a single emerald orb gazing back at him before she let out a soft sigh, turning fully and staring back at him.

A satin ball gown, not wide enough to require a hoop, with pickups along the skirt, silver embroidery adding embellishment and a short train. Off the shoulder straps for modesty's sake, a fitted bodice covered in the same silver swirls and thousands upon thousands of crystals. A long veil trailed down her back, ending in lace, and stopping just behind her knees. Nothing covered her face, allowing everyone to see the smile she would plaster on.

He felt the tears building and quickly shook himself. Why was he crying over her? All she had been was a pain and he had too many conversations with his father in the past two weeks. Yeah, sure, she had her mother's eyes and yes, he supposed she did look like Daphne face-wise, but her hair was utterly ridiculous, thus making her the exact opposite of his dark haired little sister. Honestly, teal? Did she get it from her father? How could Daphne have even taken a man with such a feminine color seriously, much less marry him? His sister truly was a disgrace.

"I'd really rather not."

Even her voice was a painful reminder of his sister, the two remarkably similar tones, enough that it continued to bring up memories, which is why he limited his interactions with her. "That's unfortunate, Lizell, because Laurent and my father are waiting. Come," he bit out, stepping to the side and motioning with his arm towards the doors. She bowed her head a bit, eyes closing lightly before she sighed once again. Good, she wasn't going to fight this.

"I'm not happy."

"I don't care." She practically _floated_ towards him, the train of her dress dragging only a few inches behind her. Narrowed emerald eyes gazed at him before she passed through the open door, hands at the sides of her skirt, picking it up just a bit. He swallowed hard before catching up, walking beside her. "Smile, this is supposed to be the best day of your life."

"The best day of my life has happened multiple times already. My best times are when I'm cooking for my family, making their favorites and seeing them smile," she didn't look at him, merely held her chin high and gazed ahead. "Seeing Frosch light up when she eats my crescents, watching Hyou and Pepper get along, watching how Lector acts around Pepper. Teasing my partners and spending a little extra to get them a treat. My happiest days are with them."

He had nothing to respond with.

"Mm. Don't pretend to care, or think about my happiness. You'll only sound worse than you already are, George-san." He glared ahead, lips pulling into an ugly frown. Of all the people to fetch her, it had to be him, didn't it? Since he was in charge of her, why not torture him more by walking her down? Thank God he didn't have to walk her down the aisle too.

"Just smile and look pretty. I'd hate to see all that effort wasted on you," he snapped. She said nothing more and continued to walk forward.

* * *

In the foyer of the grand cathedral, Lucy Heartfilia stuck to the sides, avoiding the questioning eyes of the many people gathered. There was still some time before they all ambled into the church, but she wanted to get a general idea of what was going on inside. Virgo had been kind enough to fetch her dress suitable for the occasion and Cancer did her hair up, a light dusting of makeup courtesy of her own skills. Sting had begged to come, but she threatened him with a one-way ticket to Bosco and warned Natsu that if Sting didn't stay put, they would **not** like what she would do. Rogue promised to keep them all in line and she trusted the Shadow Dragon Slayer would keep his word.

"Lucy… Heartfilia?" An older woman in a pink suit jacket and matching skirt smiled warmly at her. "Yes?"

Lucy threw on a quick smile. She should have known. Everyone told her she looked just like Layla, and no doubt the story of her father's fall, her running away, and Jude's subsequent rise through _Love &amp; Lucky_ floated around every so often. "Correct."

The woman immediately took her hands, touching cheeks with her. Lucy hid her discomfort well. "Oh, I thought so! Why, look at you! You've grown so much! How old are you now, dear?" What an interesting question.

"Twenty-four. And, you are…?"

"My my my! Already so old! You hardly look out of your teens, my dear! How fortunate!" The woman disregarded her question, leaning in close. "Now, my grandson—a lovely young man—had been looking for a girlfriend, and, why, I think you'd be perfect for him!" Lucy blinked at her. "He's just a little older than you, why, I even think the two of you met when you were children! Before Layla died, I think, God rest her soul. Shame about your father…" Lucy's smile had dimmed to be blank, hoping the woman would catch the subtle hint. "Now, back to Randolph," the woman took hold of her wrist, tugging her towards the sanctuary. "He's already inside, so why don't you sit with us, hmm? It'll give you time to get to know one another!" She was obviously overjoyed with her plan.

"Really, I'm actually waiting for someone and I promised—"

"Nonsense! Come sit with us! It's best to be with those you're familiar with at these sorts of events! It'll be such fun!" She was insistent and Lucy cursed that she couldn't make a scene here. She was here for recon, gosh darn it all, not to let this woman play matchmaker with her and her grandson!

"Ah, Lucy, there you are, Love." The woman drew to an abrupt halt at the masculine voice behind them. Both turned, the woman curious and Lucy begged every divine being that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Loke smiled back at her. "I though you agreed to wait for me?" he teased and the woman let go, striding forward to prod the Celestial Being in the chest.

"And just who are you, hmm? Acting so casual with Lucy?" The blonde could see why she was irritated—Loke's rather wild orange hair and the blue tinted glasses clashed somewhat with the elegant suit he wore on a daily basis. All-in-all, not someone the woman recognized from high society.

"Me? Why, I'm here for my darling Lucy!" And somehow she was in his arms and he was grinning down at her. "Since we're already here, why don't we go first and get married ourselves?" he winked flirtatiously and she restrained herself from hitting him.

"L-loke, don't say such things! You know I'm here for Zella-chan!" she did, however, flail her arms. "Put me down already!" He puffed out a sigh, but did as she bade. Reluctantly. "Honestly…"

"It's painful to let you go, darling." She scowled at him and chanced a look at the woman. She was not amused, nor happy in the slightest. "Now, I thought I heard something about Zella, over here, so let's just go," and he was pulling her along behind him, down the side hallway and towards the dressing room where Zella waited until it was time. "Nice meeting you!" he waved over his shoulder at the fuming woman and Lucy decided it would be smart not to make eye contact with her. "So? What do you say~?" She rolled her eyes, setting her jaw.

"Thank you, Loke."

"Anything for you, Princess~!" He let go and they traveled in silence for a time before Lucy was sure the other guests couldn't see her. "There's a door up ahead that leads outside. Zella is around the corner awaiting the go-ahead. I assume you're leaving now to finalize the plan?" She couldn't help but blink once more. He gave a triumphant little smirk and she realized he'd been listening.

"Were you _that_ bored?"

"I'm always interested in everything you do." She shook her head, but couldn't help the smile. "Hence why I appeared before you stepped in. Besides, that woman's grandson…" he shuddered and that told her everything she needed to know, not that she was planning on meeting him. "Until next time, Lucy," another smile, a bow, and he was gone in a sparkle of gold dust.

Which left her standing in the hallway. She could go check in on Zella, but she bet her rent money(a terrible thing for her to even think about at this point) that there were guards stationed around to make sure she didn't flee. As much as she would just rather avoid this whole farce of a wedding, they had to do it this way, so the Georges couldn't retaliate. Outside she went then.

* * *

"It's time." Her uncle looked annoyed at the whole prospect. "You understand what's expected of you?" She raised her hand a bit, focusing on the blue mist that trailed through her fingers leisurely. "Lizell, do you understand?"

"I'm to be married," she breathed, voice soft and hardly audible. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was nervous. "I'm supposed to walk down the hallway and stand before the doors, waiting for them to open. I'm supposed to walk down an aisle strewn with flower petals. I'm supposed to smile and look happy. I'm supposed to—"

"Fine, good, alright." He tugged a hand through his air, glowering at the doors. "Come on then," he motioned towards them and she squared her shoulders, following after him at a slower pace. He went ahead, to slip into the chapel and sit with the rest of his family. She was to walk down the aisle alone. When you thought about it, they were giving her an awful amount of responsibility. Of-course she knew those stationed around the church would never let her leave, but they assumed she wouldn't make a scene. She wouldn't though. She knew her friends were here, she felt them. Not in the sanctuary, but outside.

Another perk of her magic: spread thin enough, it was nearly invisible and allowed her to know everyone in a set radius. Like how when Brady spoke with her, she knew where everyone was in the estate and who passed by her doors, listening in on their conversation as she read her family's futures. Knew they stayed there for a while, knew how they tensed when she read their cards, and how they hurried away soon after. But right now, there were too many people here and it was giving her a headache, feeling all these people. She dropped it some time ago, but she knew her friends were outside waiting.

For what though? It was too bad she couldn't listen to their conversation through her magic, but that wasn't it's purpose. If she knew, she could act accordingly. They would get her out of this(she hoped) and she knew they had a plan, but whether or not it actually worked…

"Miss, this way," a quiet voice urged her and she allowed him to nudge her forward and out into the foyer. Another few yards and she would be in-front of the doors. She swallowed and paused. The men around her gave her that moment, sympathetic expressions flashing across their faces. They all didn't like this, but it's not as if they could go against their employer and not expect some fantastic fallout in the process. As sad as it was, they couldn't help.

"Miss," another voice, more apologetic. She gave him a smile, more than she gave any of her family, and took the steps needed to stand before the doors. She closed her eyes, listening to the chatter beyond the wood, heard how the music shifted and the voices quieted. She opened them, gave a single nod to the men by the doors, and they opened before her, showing the grand space filled with people—too many for her to know or care about—and flowers. Way too many flowers.

A single step in and the music grew louder. She held in her twitch and the sneeze building in the back of her throat. She had never really cared much for floral scents, but this many flowers was just messing with her head. But she persevered, moving slowly down the long aisle, hands holding the bouquet loosely in-front of her. The doors slid shut behind her and the feeling of being trapped crawled up her throat. More than being in that house, with those people, she hating being caged. It took her back to a dark time and though this church was not that Dark Guild, the feeling was the same; eyes, too many eyes, watching her, sizing her up, figuring out how she could be handled, hurt. Used.

Deep breath. In. Out. In. Hold it. Out. And because it calmed her down and would probably freak out the high-end guests, she released her magic, the mist tumbling and swirling around her as she walked ever closer to the altar. Gasps rose from the crowd and voices whispered as she made it clear what she was. She didn't let it go far, only shift along the ground, but the expressions on Reed and Morris' face made it worth it. So she wasn't surprised when a smile actually made its way onto her lips.

And she felt her friends again. Closer now, she could make out the individual forms: those from Sabertooth, Lucy, and others she didn't know. Along with… seven Exceeds? Odd, one she didn't know. Sting, Lucy, Rogue, and one she didn't know were close together, the rest in groups a little bit away. They were closer to the church than she expected, just right outside. She turned her head, looking to the windows. A flash of gold and she let out a breath at the sight of Lucy. Too far away to make out her features or for the blonde to see her, but just knowing they were there settled her, even if just a little.

And knowing they had a plan in place to get her out of this, she faced forward once more, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

Laurent smiled at her, a wide smile she was almost one hundred percent sure was false. He wasn't doing this for her, after-all. He was just following orders, just another pawn in this game. The priest was elderly and she wondered if he would even be able to make it through this ceremony without keeling over. But wouldn't that just solve all her problems?

"Lizell," his voice was filled with emotion and she commended him for his acting. "You look beautiful," and he held out a hand. He descended the short flight of stairs to meet her at the bottom and walk her back up them. A quirk of her lips and she passed the bouquet off to her cousin, taking his hand and letting him lead her up.

"Who," the priest gasped out before a loud coughing fit took over. Silence as they waited. "Excuse me," his voice was stronger now. "Who gives this woman in Holy Matrimony?" His eyes scanned the crowd and Zella looked over her shoulder, wondering which of her family would rise. She saw Burg seated stiffly in the front pew on the right side, the Georges settled closer to the aisle next to him. His jaw was set and firm.

"I do," her grandfather rose, bowing his head slightly, "Father." The priest nodded and opened the book resting on the altar.

"And the both of you are here of your own will? Freely and unopposed, voluntarily?"

Well, if he was giving her that opening…

"I am," Laurent stated, full of confidence. She glanced at him. Wait too long and it'd look suspicious. Answer yes, fall into their game. Answer no, and probably be ignored.

"As am I." The priest nodded once more, the beads around his neck rattling.

"Then let's begin." A few pages were turned as his eyes scanned the page before they lifted and landed on the couple. "Please, stand before the altar," Laurent tugged her forward, and then they were facing each other. She didn't want to hold his hands, not in the least, but his grip was firm. Probably tight enough to bruise. "We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration," he began, reading down the page, a finger trialing lazily along. Laurent beamed at her and she managed a small quirk of the lips. "Uniting a man and a woman in marriage. Laurent Jean-Charle and Lizell van Wel have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." She considered loudly objecting that it was nothing of the sort. A glance to her family saw Morris' steely gaze leveled on her.

"If anyone has any objections to these two brought together in Holy Matrimony, please say so now." Silence rang in the church and when she saw Burg fidget, she hoped. But she felt the swell of Magic power, no doubt he did as well, and smiled at the familiar feeling. She jerked her hands away from Laurent's, taking in his confused look. Tempting as it was, she wouldn't smirk. She stepped back. "Miss van Wel?" The elder blinked at her curiously. She dropped her arms to her side and raised her head, eyes closing as she felt the familiar pull of magic. A flash of light that blinded everyone briefly and she rolled her shoulders, openly smiling.

Outraged gasps shook the church as they took in her wardrobe change. True, most Mages knew only one type of Magic, few utilized other minor types or spells, but she could use her Mother's magic—Aura—, Card Magic, the basics of Requip, and Transformation to a degree, courtesy of her father. The Guild Mark in her Grandfather's office had been Transformation, and what she did now was Requip.

She now wore the clothes Pepper had packed for her, dark green baggy pants, sandals, a teal crop top that showed large amounts of her stomach and—it had to be said—cleavage, and her favorite brown vest jacket. The wedding gown was safely tucked away back in the dressing room, the veil hung over a clothes hanger next to it.

"Lizell! What has gotten into you?!" Morris was the angriest of them all. "Answer me at once, you ungrateful girl!" The priest had averted his eyes quickly and was staring diligently down at the book.

"A-am I to assume you ob-object?" he managed to squeak out.

And that's when a portion of the right side of the roof tumbled down with a crash, the cloud of dust and the bright burst of light blinding everyone once again, though this time they had to deal with their coughing fits. Another explosion of sound and light from the left sent them to floor with a screech. Maniacal laughter and the faint wail of "_That wasn't the plan at all!"_ floated in from outside.

* * *

Ha. I'm assuming everyone's aware of what just went down, yes~?

Just in-case you don't, Sting just successfully crashed his fifth wedding! To be fair, this was the only one on purpose. The first four were just collateral damage.

Kyaa~! I love all you guys and all your reviews! They make me so happy, you have no idea!

Only a few more chapters to go! I was just thinking the other day, which story I should start work on next. I mean, I have a couple ideas floating around, but I'm not sure about which one I should start _immediately_, you know? So, if I posted some summaries—and I warn you, they will be the most basic idea—and I started a poll, would ya'll take the time to read through them and vote? It'd mean a lot to me, and this way, I'd start work on a story that people would be interested in!

Well, until the next time! Cheers!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Fairy Tail is totally awesome and I claim none of it.

* * *

"You know," Zella began calmly as they made their way back to Sabertooth. They were lucky that it wasn't too far. The George estate resided just outside a small town, about an hour from the Guild hall. "You can put me down now."

Upon crashing through the roof, he snatched her up and flew through the other side. And then, he didn't have time to put her down, the lot of them fleeing from the cathedral and town at top speed, introductions a rushed affair as Pepper screeched at the blond for his reckless behavior. And now, almost halfway back to the Guild, he still hadn't dropped her.

The blond Guild Master scowled fiercely on the road in-front of them, but his hold didn't lessen. "And have someone else swoop in and kidnap you? No thank you. Oh, and you're hereby forbidden from ever going on a mission with Rogue again." She rolled her eyes, hearing the noise of disagreement from the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "This _is_ all your fault, you know."

"I claim no responsibility." Blue eyes narrowed on him, before Sting turned away, continuing along the road. "Hold her much longer," Rogue began quietly, Zella looking over at him curiously, "and we'll think you're off to your honeymoon."

He promptly dropped her, dust floating upwards as she landed on her rear. "Ow." Quiet snickers from the Fairy Tail mages, but it was Yukino who helped her up. Pepper began screeching once more, Lector holding tight to one of her paws and valiantly keeping her from clawing out his partner's eyes. "Pepper, I'm fine, honestly," she attempted to quell the feline's anger, but she was really putting her all into it this time.

And then Sting started arguing back.

"Well, that's a lost cause," she mused, dusting off the back of her pants before linking arms with Yukino and smiling brightly. "We're half-way, yeah?" a small nod, the Celestial Mage more concerned with the rising voices behind them. "Best be off then, yes?"

"I-I suppose…" Zella patted her hand to reassure her, before moving forward, tugging the white-haired woman with her. "Sh-shouldn't we…?"

"They'll catch up." Yukino gave another small nod. The others followed their lead, while the two brought up the rear, still arguing the points on whether or not his actions were necessary and if he only caused more trouble for them.

They would find out eventully; when depended on how quickly Morris George could assure those in the cathedral he was just as outraged as they were and this terrible kidnapping would be dealt with immediately.

Which meant a week later.

* * *

There had been a party upon their return, the likes of which could rival Fairy Tail. While Lector and Hyou kept Pepper away from Sting, Happy regaled them all with the tale of how Sting valiantly rescued the damsel in distress and proceeded to carry her _bridal style_ for almost half an hour, much longer than needed.

The Sabertooth Mages were free to draw their own conclusions.

Natsu and Gray started a brawl—which wasn't exactly unexpected—while Gajeel and Orga fought over who was going up on stage. Levy was quietly begging the both of them not to, but it was Rogue's well aimed throwing that knocked the both off and into the brawl. All thoughts of singing were cast aside with the Iron Dragon Slayer's roar of 'Salamander' and the Lightning God Slayer's laughter.

Yukino was busy in the kitchen, catering to Erza's sweet tooth, and Wendy stood by worriedly with Carla and Pantherlily, the three both awed and horrified by the amount of strawberry cake the S-Class Mage was consuming. Rufus and Zella sat at a table nearby observing the brawl. Sting joined in shortly thereafter with the joyful cry of 'Natsu-san!'

"When do you think he'll notice?" she remarked quietly to her tablemate. A smile pulled at Rufus' lips as he tugged on the front of his hat.

"From my recollection, not until the excitement dies down quite considerably." Her smile widened and she looked to the third member at their table. "But once he does, another brawl will most likely start."

"Hear that, Uncle? You're good." Burg didn't care either way, taking another gulp of ale. He had just simply walked in and no one stopped him. "Though, you could always say you're a paying customer, like me. Technically, he can't kick you out if you don't cause trouble. Patrons are welcomed," which was true. Few townspeople dared to enter Sabertooth, but some braver ones—or relatives—came somewhat regularly for a drink or meal.

A grunt was his response.

"Should we be concerned about George-san?" she questioned suddenly. The man eyed her over the rim of his mug and Rufus gazed at her curiously.

Burg shrugged, setting down the tankard. "Eh."

"Very insightful, thank you, Burg."

"I must agree with Miss Zella."

The elder shrugged again. "What do I know? He might, 'e might not. Depends on his mood and how much of a fight the others put up. I'd be more concerned about Laurent. Seemed pretty fond of ya, Lizell. Might get the family lawyers involved." From the disgusted look on her face, she held the same amount of respect for that profession as he did. "But I can deal with that lot," he rolled his shoulders, a dark grin on his lips as he cracked his knuckles.

"I am a legal adult. I can tell them I refuse to marry and there's nothing they can do to force me to. See?" she raised a brow, but he still looked intent on causing a fight. "Simple. If they refuse, I'll call up my friend and charge them with… something," a wave of her hand as she dismissed the idea. Details could come later, if and when lawyers became involved. "Done. Pepper, stop harassing Eucliffe-san already!" Pepper didn't look as amused as their blond leader did.

"Zella!" Lucy slid into the seat next to her, bumping shoulders with the teal-haired woman. "You doing okay?" The brawl was winding down, Lucy could tell, and she pulled herself away to bother the would-be bride.

"Me? I'm fine. You?"

Lucy laughed. "I'm not the one who was about to be married a few hours ago! They're weren't too mean to you, were they?" She had heard whispers and seen how Reed spoke with her. She grew up in a house just like that—she could read them just as well.

"It's nothing I'm not used to," she the calm response. Burg looked pointedly away. "Ah, Lucy," the blonde beamed at the dropped use of her last name, "I'd like to read your cards again."

"Really?" Two voice spoke the word, Lucy in surprise and Burg in utter shock. They gazed at each other across the table before turning their eyes to the fortune teller.

"Oh oh, read my future!" Natsu rocketed into the table, almost landing on Lucy in his haste, jostling the two girls together.

"If Flame for Brains is doin' it, I want in," was Gray's casual response as he sauntered over, shirt gone along with his shoes.

"I believe it would be an interesting experience. I, too, would like to request my future told," Erza pushed aside the empty plate of cake, turning around on her bar stool to smile pleasantly.

"We never did have that party," Yukino mused from behind the wood, swiping Erza's plate and dropping it into the sink.

"Party!" Sting was overjoyed. Pepper scowled at him and Lector tugged on her paw, inching her away from the blond.

"Fortunes?" Levy looked to Gajeel for clarification, but the pierced man shrugged.

"Sounds boring." Pantherlily smacked the back of his head and when he turned to glare at the small feline, said cat gazed coolly up at him with a, "Behave," spoken in a deep voice. Next to his elder brother, Hyou attempted the same scowl, but failed, managing a small frown instead. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lizell," he remarked to the woman.

Zella was currently surrounded. "E-everyone wants one…? My… Well, alright," a raise of her hand and the cards floated from her bag on the other table, the blue mist surrounding them as they traveled towards her. The tables around her became occupied and chairs were pulled up so the spectators could watch her work and peek into their friends' futures. "Lucy," the blonde perked up as the cards settled on the table. A flick of the woman's wrist and the cards shifted into the familiar fan pattern. "Anything in particular?" Zella was giving her a choice in what she wanted her comrades to know.

"Hmm," the former heiress tapped at her chin in thought. It was a tough call. Sure, there was a lot she wanted to know, but not so much she wanted her friends (and the Guilds) to know…

"Lushy, maybe you should ask about your husband~?" Happy piped up from the tabletop, paws braced over his mouth with a creepy grin. "After-all, we all want to know who would want to marry _you_~!"

"Rude," was Zella's remark, and a mug raced towards his head, knocking the blue cat off the table and onto the floor. His pained moans were covered by the card reader's voice, "Well, Lucy?"

She glowered at the cat for a second longer before smiling back at the woman. "How about we go with that? Do I still get married in five years?" A choking sound from Erza and Lucy looked over, seeing the S-Class Mage's cheeks a brilliant red. "Erza?"

"F-f-f-five years?! S-so soon, L-Lu-Lucy?" The blonde merely shrugged, smiling prettily.

"That's what we're going to find out, yes?" Lucy looked back at Zella and Erza managed to peek over at her, the red still prominent. Zella was smiling, a card held between two of her fingers.

"Well, still the same." Erza promptly slipped off her stool, almost fainting at the thought while hoots and hollers from her friends colored Lucy's cheeks. "Would you like a hint onto who?"

"N-No!" But the resounding '_Yes_' from the many surrounding them urged Zella to draw another two cards, flipping them up.

Silence as they waited with bated breath, trying to figure out the cards before her. Two flowers. A smile curled onto her lips, pressing her fingers against the white fuzzy one. "Chrysanthemum means a long life, joy, optimism, and fidelity." Snickers and Lucy flushed. Erza, who had just regained her seat, held onto the bar top, wobbling a bit. "White conveys truth and a loyal love. So, he'll always love you and never stray," the distinct sound of '_aww_' floated through the Guild. Lucy covered her face with her hands, giggling a bit in her nervousness.

"A-and the other one?!" her voice was pitched higher than normal. She squeaked again when Natsu threw an arm around her shoulders, leaning close to peer at the cards.

"You have to understand, flowers convey a lot of things, so many of my cards are flowers. This," Zella tapped her fingers against the picture of the thin stem with many pink flowers trailing up it, "is a Gladiolus. It means strength of character, faithfulness, and honor. You know," she pulled back, pressing the backs of her fingers against her lips as she thought, "To draw _two_ cards that speak about his faithfulness…" Lucy buried her face further in her hands as her friends grinned. Erza looked pleased, safe in the knowledge that her good friend would be treated with the respect she deserved and loved so fully. "He must really have it bad for you…"

"Y-you're embarrassing me!" the blonde wailed, distressed that her love life was going to be scrutinized so closely from now on. Natsu's arm around her tightened.

"Well aren't you lucky, Luce! Sounds like you two will get along!" he laughed and Lucy began to sob at the horror of said man having to deal with Fairy Tail's insanity and their prying nature as a whole. "Me next! Hey, hey, can you see if I ever…" the destructive teen trailed off, suddenly serious as he thought. Zella peered at him curiously.

"If I may…?" she let the question hang, letting him choose. Silence as they all watched the usually boisterous fire mage of Fairy Tail swallow thickly, giving a small nod. Zella smiled, raising a hand, fingers dancing as the mist trailed over the cards. One pulled itself from the pattern, flipping over to show a black form, stark against the blue of the sky. All the Slayers present sucked in a breath, realizing what it was that Natsu wished to know. "In a single word, Yes." Five relieved Dragon Slayers let out breaths they didn't know they'd been holding, beaming at each other and grinning madly. "I could tell you when, if you want," she offered. But Natsu shook his head.

"Nah, just knowing I'll see Dad again is alright! When doesn't matter!" His sentiment was apparently shared by the rest. "I mean, there's a good reason he left, so, I'll let him figure out his mess before we all see them again!" While Sabertooth was abuzz with the fact they maybe one day they'd see dragons, Team Natsu gazed at the fiery pinkette in something akin to wonder.

"That…" Lucy started, staring at him.

"Hm?"

"That was really… mature, Natsu. I'm proud of you." He merely grinned.

"I think I want to know about his wife!" Happy was recovered and standing on the table, a paw raised as he voiced his desire. Natsu looked betrayed.

"Happy!"

"Oh?" Zella seemed amused at the request. "Fair enough." Natsu jerked, blinking at her.

"What? No, no, wait, I don't ne—"A card was flung in his face and he peeled it away, scowling down at the small purple flowers.

"Lilacs denote youthful innocence and confidence. Purple lilac means you're her first love." Zella smiled, her chin resting in her hand. "Congratulations." Laughter rang around the Guild as he pouted.

"I never asked…" Lucy patted his arm sympathetically.

"Next I believe was Fullbuster-san?" Several pairs of eyes landed on the Ice Make Mage, who started at all the attention. "Let's make this fun. Mix it up."

"What? Hold on, 'mix it up'? What does that mean?" She motioned to the cards, all laid out and ready.

"Please. Choose three, any three. They'll call to you and from there, I'll tell you what's to come." He dropped his arms from where they'd been crossed over his chest, stepping forward and eyeing the cards from over the opposite bench. She smiled reassuringly. He frowned down at the cards and leaned over the back of the bench, pushing three cards out. She proceeded to flip them: one of a bouquet of tulips in red and yellow, a picture of family, their faces smudged, and a card covered in black and red, flames erupting in the background, a devil grinning in-front.

Silence as they took in the three totally—_totally —_different cards.

"Well." Even the fortune teller looked dumbfounded.

"Great going, Popsicle, you broke it!"

"Like hell I did!" He twitched at his words, eyeing the dark picture warily.

"Um…" Both mages immediately focused on the teal headed girl. She pursed her lips. "It seems you'll have a family in time," she tapped the picture. "The tulips here, typically there's only one," Natsu sent Gray a knowing look, which the colder mage ignored. "But, this just means you're using two of four major qualities: declaration of love and hopelessly in love." (_Elsewhere, a young blue-haired woman perked up) _Gray stared at her for a long moment before a shiver ran down his spine.

"_No…"_

"I'm sorry?" Raucous laughter from Natsu pulled her eyes to the dragon slayer while the ice mage whimpered rather pathetically. "Natsu?"

"It's not him, it's about him! Hopelessly in love? Declaration of love?!" he was going somewhere with this, but he cut off to laugh some more. A light blinked on in Lucy's eyes and Zella looked to her. "Don't you see?! Ice Princess' future is about—"

"_DON'T YOU DARE!"_ and Gray lunged across the table, sending the two toppling to the floor in a wrestling match, the pinkette finding the situation hilarious and maker mage furious at what he was insinuating.

"I'm… sorry? What?" Lucy motioned the future seer closer and the woman complied.

"See," the blonde whispered, "In Fairy Tail, there's a girl, Juvia, and she's _hopelessly in love_ with Gray and is always _declaring her love for him_."

Zella pulled away, giving a small nod. "I see." The wrestling paused as Gray wanted to hear her verdict. "Well, to draw such a card," he shuddered at the thought and Happy decided Juvia just _needed_ to know about this development, "she is in his future, to be sure. How, I don't know. But, as a mage of Fairy Tail, he could have drawn any number of cards relating to other members. I could look into it further," she glanced back at the teen, but he shook his head furiously, "but I wouldn't put much thought into it."

A breath whooshed out of him and then the brawl continued.

"As for the devil… He'll meet someone truly demonic, perhaps even a demon itself," the brawl paused once more at this new information, the two sitting on the floor opposite each other. Zella didn't notice the look on Gray's face, but Natsu had seen it a few times. He'd seen it when they found Deliora once again, all those years ago on Galuna Island. Horror. Dread. Panic. _Terror_. "But I'd bet more on someone evil. Demons hardly exist." Silence greeted her words, but she didn't notice. Fairy Tail mages knew all too well that demons existed. They'd met countless already, or the creations of demons. Sabertooth had seen its share of horrible people—like Jemma—to know it was entirely possible. "Scarlet-san?" Erza looked up. "Would you like to choose some cards?" They'd returned to their places after a small moment of shuffling.

"Of-course." The warrior woman rose from her seat, striding over and peering down at the cards. Gray and Natsu peeked over the back of Zella's bench, watching with wide eyes. "This one seems promising," the Requip mage murmured to herself, pulling a card to the far right, "Ah," another was pulled two from the far left, "And…" She plucked one from the center, handing them over and smiling pleasantly at the card mage.

Zella flipped them over, eyeing them. A snort of laughter (quickly covered) from Lucy caused the redhead and card mage to blink at her, then a thud as both Gray and Natsu collapsed in laughter. Zella turned, gazing down at them as Erza looked down at the cards, hands fidgeting as she wondered what they saw that she could not.

Happy was quick to join them as Gajeel snickered in the background, Pantherlily and Levy admonishing him on his behavior.

"I-I don't understand!" Zella righted herself, fingers tracing over the cards. "What do they mean? Please, tell me!" the redhead grabbed Zella around the shoulders, shaking her a bit as the woman's brown eyes were panicked.

"Y-you'll have children!" Zella plucked the card from the table, lifting it up to show the mage. "Three!" True to her word, a three was stamped in the corner. Erza's fingers were still tight around her, but she had stopped trying to cause a concussion. "Um," Zella looked back at the remaining two. "An Aster," she picked up the red flower, showing the woman, "m-means, um, contentment, p-patience, and elegance, s-so, you'll be content, in life! With an abundance of patience!" She picked up the third card quickly, noticing how the boys' laughter grew. "Un-unfortunately, it seems someone you love will be imprisoned, or, they already are, I'm not sure on the—Eep!" Erza promptly dropped her, moving stiffly towards the boys, rage written across her face.

Their laughter quickly shifted to pleas for mercy. Zella wasn't sure if she wanted to know what all the Fairy Tail mages knew what she didn't. And as Erza dragged them off, she decided she didn't want to.

"M-moving on!"

Come the next morning of members from both Guilds passed out on the floor and tables, Fairy Tail was roused with the intent of leaving that very day. There were groans from the two older Slayers at the thought of the train, but Erza was adamant. Zella had been saved, so their mission was complete and they could all return home.

And everyone knew there was no arguing with Erza.

Good-byes were a somewhat hurried affair and Lucy promised to come and visit again with her fellow Celestial Mage and Card Mage, while Natsu and Gajeel promised fights to the younger (?) Dragon Slayers. Gajeel then agreed to coming back to perform with Orga (much to the horror of their respective Guilds). Pantherlily insisted Hyou come and visit him and then they could travel to the Exceed village and he could meet the others of their kind. It would be a week-long affair, he explained, and Pepper and the Sabertooth Exceeds were welcome to come. Lector agreed (only if Pepper went), Frosch agreed (while Rogue panicked at the thought) and Pepper stated she would think about it (and Zella enthusiastically nodded at the oldest Exceed). Levy and Rufus had gotten along fantastically and the two agreed to meet sometime and discuss their shared love of knowledge and history; Gajeel gruffly responded that he would tag along, despite not being invited. Erza complimented Yukino on her strawberry cake and the woman shyly handed over a few of her recipes, much to the redhead's delight.

And so, they were piled onto the train bound for Magnolia, the two older Slayers immediately ill and collapsing on the benches while the rest waved at the Sabertooth members who walked them down.

* * *

A week later found the Guild quiet once more, Sting more than happy to just sit at a table with Yukino, content with his lunch. Rogue was out on an errand—something he also refused the teal headed woman to participate in—and Burg was seated at the bar, smirking into his beer. Sting had in-fact thrown a fit when he discovered the banned mage in the Guild, but his niece assured him that the man was a paying customer, only there for a beer and to see her safe return. To be fair, Burg had been suspended from being a mage and taking jobs. And even though Sting had told him not to step foot in the Guild, the fact of the matter was that they needed the money (because of the impromptu party).

"Ahem." What members were in the Guild swiveled to the doors where a man dressed immaculately in a suit stood, briefcase in hand. "Yes, my name is Gibhart Danforth and I represent the Jean-Charle family. It's come to my client's attention that Lizell van Wel was, at one point, a member of Sabertooth and since a few months ago, has been appearing regularly within the hall itself and with several members," he drawled. Brows raised as he strode through the doors and across the stone floor. "Now, I'd like to speak to your Guild Master. It has also come to our attention that several members of Sabertooth objected to the union of Miss van Wel and the Young Mister Jean-Charle. My clients have reason to believe that her kidnapping was in-fact an attack from those members." He stood, coincidently, in-front of Sting and Yukino's table.

The blond leaned back, gazing up at him. "Kidnapped?"

"Precisely. Now," Gibhart Danforth gave the man a somewhat disinterested look, "Your Guild Master? I hear he's new and hardly knows how to handle you mages. I should like to meet with him and pass along my client's demands."

"Zel was kidnapped, was she?"

"As I said, correct. One of your friends blasted through the church to kidnap her. Everyone present heard how another member shouted that it was all according to plan." There was a snort from the blond and the Yukino tightened her lips into a thin line. "Oho? You think this is funny, young man? A woman has been kidnapped on her wedding day and you find this amusing? Her family is devastated and not one word has been heard about their demands to release her. For all you buffoons know, Lizell van Wel is dead and you're merely harboring a criminal." The lawyer was scowling at him, obviously not amused in the least. Whether it was the situation of Sting's behavior, they weren't sure.

But it was probably Sting's fault.

"Well," said man rose, rolling his shoulders and stretching. The lawyer's brows furrowed further in distaste as he viewed the entirety of the blond's outfit. "You could always ask her. Hey, Zel?" he raised a hand and Gibhart turned, taking in the teal-haired woman dressed _remarkably similar_ to the blond. She had just walked through the doors, deep in conversation with her demonic purple cat. "Were you kidnapped on your wedding day and didn't tell us?"

"Kidnapped?"

"Precisely!" Gibhart scowled at the blond, who was obviously mocking him. Zella tapped at her chin and Pepper huffed out a breath.

"Indeed she was, Blond One! If I recall, _you_ smashed through the church to spirit her away!" A dark looked crossed the purple feline's face and Sting had a feeling she was about to do something entirely unpleasant. Already, Gibby was glaring at him. "And then proceeded to declare your love."

"I do recall that, yes," Yukino seconded the cat's statement, much to Sting's surprise and horror. "It was very romantic." The several members present snickered at the absolute horror on their Master's face. If Rogue had been here, the Shadow Dragon Slayer would have merely made it worse—all a bonding effort on his part, as he would say.

"Y-Yukino!"

"_You ruined the wedding_," was Gibby's dark drawl.

"Well, to be fair," Sting blinked down at Zella, wondering when she made it to his side, "We were already together. In all fairness," she ignored Sting's wide eyes, "George-san kidnapped _me_ and forced me into an arranged marriage I neither wanted nor cared for." And she wrapped her arm around Sting's. He was tense and standing perfectly straight at this point. Their Guild mates held back their laughter, not wanting to ruin it all.

"You're… together." In all honesty, he could see that. For Heaven's sake, the two dressed nearly identical in flashy, skin-showing clothes.

"Mm-hm."

"Y-yes."

Gibby wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at this point. Obviously the wedding wouldn't go through and she _seemed_ perfectly fine so the kidnapping wasn't a thing. All he did know what that Young Mister Jean-Charle and his father were not going to be pleased. "Well." He straightened up, shaking himself. "Miss van Wel, I'm pleased you're not injured and your…" he sent a withering look over to the unruly blond, "…_boyfriend_ cares so deeply for you," Sting flushed bright red, but Zella merely smiled. "I apologize for all this unfortunate business. If you'll excuse me, I really must get back and inform my clients of this latest turn of events." Gibby gave a short bow to the woman. "Good day."

"Goodbye." Gibby turned smartly on his heel, striding out of the Guild hall. The doors clicked shut and Zella looked up at Sting curiously, a brow raised. "So, when're you taking me out on a date, Eucliffe-san?"

The Guild erupted into laughter.

* * *

Wow. Longest chapter yet~!

**Note: I have a poll up on my profile for the next story I'm doing. Summaries are listed on my profile! I allowed up to four choices for the next story and multiple votes! I tend to get ideas randomly, so I may add more, hence multiple voting! Please vote! I'd mean a lot to me!**

So, my mom couldn't sleep (it was like ten to midnight) and she asked me to tell her a story. So, I just started with Fairy Tail, basically. "Once upon a time there was a Princess named Lucy..." and continued with the base plot. When I got to Layla dying and giving Lucy her keys, I included Capricorn in the three. So, I was like, "And her mom gave her three keys. 'These keys', her mother said, 'would give her the very best friends, three friends who would never leave her.' And so they didn't. As the years went by, Lucy called upon her friends often as her father grew distant in her grief. Her friends were, uh, a moody mermaid, a, uh, hairdresser, and… a goat… well versed in etiquette?" She just about died from laughing. She found it hilarious. And thought I was legit telling like a _story_ but then when I brought up the mermaid, she was like 'she's making this up. She's seriously making this up as she goes' but it was the goat who taught a princess etiquette that she found hilarious. So, we laughed for a few minutes, me saying something like 'I didn't know what kinda story, so I just started talking!' (_Bwahahahaha_).

She fell asleep. She seriously fell asleep as I told her how the princess joined up with a pirate crew and went on their adventures.

At-least she's asleep though. She has to wake up at sevenish for work, so, I consider this a win~!

To be honest, I can't wait til she tells me what kinda dreams she has when she gets home tomorrow~ XD

So, this was pretty long! I hope ya'll enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading, and, until the next time, ciao~!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

It was only a few hours later that the doors to Sabertooth were pushed open with little struggle. "My Darling, I've com—" A table flew towards the door, breaking and shattering upon impact, the brawl still ongoing. Laurent slowly rose from the floor he dived to, taking in the battle with wide eyes.

Sting and Rogue, surprisingly, were in the middle of it, Rogue attempting to strangle his partner and Master while Sting laughed gleefully at the mayhem. Burg cheerfully held two members in a headlock, their cheeks going purple. The entirety of the Guild seemed involved, save Rufus, who sat calmly at the bar, watching it all with careful eyes, committing it to memory, Yukino, who was in the kitchen avoiding the whole mess entirely and whipping up a cake, and Orga, who stood next to the bar, Zella in his arms, the two watching the battle and having a rather lovely conversation.

"MY DARLING?!" The root of the brawl came to a complete stop, the two in the middle of wrestling when they paused to look up at the loud voice. Both stared blankly at the young man staring at their teal-haired friend in horror. Zella, for her part, blinked, then looked up at the man holding her.

"…Orga-san, I think we've been found out."

"Hm." Laurent took a few careful steps down the stairs, watching her, betrayal in his eyes. "Friend of yours'?"

"Well…"

"I, Sir, am her fiancé," was Laurent's growl. He was remarkably brave, for being surrounded by mages. "It would do you well to unhand her immediately." Orga did no such thing and it clearly aggravated the man.

"Orga-san, it's alright. The fighting's stopped, after-all," Zella assured him, patting his arm lightly. True, the fighting had stopped(the whole reason he was holding her in the first place) in lieu of watching the show going on before them. Honestly it was getting better and better around here every day since they met Zella. "And Jean-Charle-san—"

"Please, Lizell, call me Laurent!"

"Denied, Brat," Burg spat from his new seat next to Rufus, chugging down the beer he grabbed. "My cute little niece ain't marryin' you. Wedding's off, didn't you get the memo?"

"She was kidnapped!"

"Rescued."

"Kidnapped! I saw it with my own eyes!" Laurent insisted. Burg rolled his eyes, muttering into his beer. Orga set Zella down and she patted down her pants before straightening and gazing blankly at her 'beloved'. "Lizell, please, come hom—" Sting threw and arm around her shoulders, grinning at the brunet across from them. Laurent ground his teeth together at the action. "Don't touch—" A high pitched yipping broke him this time and he turned, glowering at the little white dog hopping down the steps behind him, obviously distraught at being, one, left behind, two, forgotten, and three, on its own on the stairs.

It was just a little dog and the stairs were so very big, after-all.

"Oh, my dog," Zella blinked at the fluffy creature. Upon hearing her voice, the puppy vaulted from the stairs, crying out in its happiness upon seeing her again and bolted towards her.

"Your _what_?" a dark voice hissed. Zella had knelt down to pet the small fuzzball, but immediately plopped on the floor, holding it in her lap and petting it calmly.

"And when I say _mine_, Pepper," she amended, "I meant the puppy I met at the Georges." The purple Exceed narrowed her red eyes, scowling at her partner. "Honestly, did you think I replaced you with a puppy?"

"It's a lot nicer, that's for sure. Shows its affection and all," Burg mused from his seat. Pepper bristled, lunging for the man before Lector pulled her back. Burg grinned cheekily at her. "Ah, jealous, Violet?"

"I swear, when I get ahold of you, you will be lucky if you'll ever—" Hyou pounced, covering her mouth with his paws, terror in his wide eyes.

Laurent was still stuck on the talking cats, still trying to process it all. Zella continued to calmly pet the thing while Rogue finally joined his Master in gazing down the brunet. "Jean-Charle-san."

"Hm?" He tore his eyes away from the Exceeds to gaze at his fiancée. "Ah, yes, Lizell?"

She smiled lightly form the floor, the Twin dragons of Sabertooth standing behind her. "As nice as it is that you came to visit, and that you care so much about me, I really am sorry, but…"

"She ain't interested," Burg spoke up.

"Burg, please," she chided and he returned to his beer. "But yes. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way, obviously. I thought I made that clear to your family's lawyer?"

"Oh, him," Laurent waved it off. "He came back with some story about how you're dating someone, Lizell, and your grandfather forced you into the wedding! Ridiculous!" he chuckled a bit at the thought. Someone _not_ wanting to marry him? The very eligible, eldest son of the Jean-Charle family? Ludicrous.

"And that's your cue," Rogue pushed Sting forward. "Go on, explain, Lover-Boy." Snickers at the horrified expression on Sting's face, while Rogue looked too smug—_that bastard!_—for Sting's liking.

"Rogue, it's not—"

"I'm sorry, Jean-Charle-san, but Sting and I have been dating for almost six months now." The blond choked, staring down at her to see her utterly blank face. For the love of Mavis, _she looked serious,_ as if this was really a thing. "And I would appreciate it immensely if you would understand that I don't feel the same way. And to tell my grandfather the same."

Laurent stared at her, then his expression hardened and he was glowering at the blond standing beside her. "Sting, huh?" Sting was feeling very judged right now, and he did not like it.

"Sting Eucliffe, Master of Sabertooth," Laurent's eyes widened minutely, "Pleasure, Laurence."

"Laur_ent_."

"Whatever." Zella pressed her lips together to keep her laughter in. Pepper had stopped struggling to watch this latest show and was finding it _hilarious_. The Idiot Blond in such a position? Oh yes, this was good. "You need anything else?"

"Just my fiancé back," Laurent growled. Zella rolled her eyes, looking down at the puppy in her lap and mouthing her annoyance it her. "Lizell, please, I—"

"You're not in my future," was her answer, not even looking up at him. "I've looked. Multiple times. Your future does not mix with mine. We are not engaged, we are not getting married, nor will I consider it. I'm sorry, but it's time for you to leave, Jean-Charle-san."

He looked as if the world had just crashed around his ears and it took everything Sting had not to laugh at him. It was a struggle, but he managed.

"B-but… But Lizell, I… I…"

"You don't love me. You were told they we'd be married and you accepted that. Nothing more, nothing less." She picked up the fuzzball, setting it outside the circle of her legs. It whined. "Little One, you are not mine and you have to go home now," but it didn't understand (nor care, for that matter) and just wanted to be petted. She rose abruptly and the puppy stumbled into her legs. "Sting, are we going now?"

"After you," he gave a mock bow, one arm sweeping out towards the door. Yukino held in her squeal and Rogue sent her a knowing look. Burg rolled his eyes, annoyed at the whole thing but relenting. Of the two evils, Sting was the lesser, and if he _had_ to put up with one or the other, he'd prefer it to be a mage. They don't bruise as easily.

"Then I'll see everyone tomorrow," Zella announced to the Guild. They responded with their typical goodbyes, some of the braver ones calling out to harass their Master.

"Bright and early, Zella-san!" Yukino chirped from behind the bar. "We're going shopping!" And apparently they were going shopping tomorrow. Hooray.

"Have my niece back home by eleven, hear me, Blondie?" Burg groused from his seat, a smirk on his features. Sting ground his teeth together, scowling at him. "Don't give me that look. Eleven and no later."

"Are you mad?" Pepper shot from the table, scowling at the suspended member. "Ten! Ten and no later! No, no no no, I want her home by nine!"

"Quit your howlin', Violet, and let the kids have some fun, yeah?"

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" she screeched, wings unfurling it a brilliant light as she swooped over, hovering in-front of Sabertooth's Master. "Now listen here, Blond One! I expect her home, safe and with her dignity in-tact _no later than nine_, is that understood?! One wrong move and I shall—"

"Pepper, Sting-kun wouldn't dare!" Lector was mortified that she would even think such a thing about his partner. "He's a good man!"

"Fro thinks so too~!"

"Honestly, Pepper, I am an adult, and if I want to—"

"NEVER! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" She turned her gaze on her own partner, red eyes filled with rage.

"Won't you bring her back after dinner, like usual?" was Hyou's quiet question. All eyes turned to him, where he was seated on top of the table Pepper had just vacated.

"Yes, Hyou. Like usual," was Zella's response. "I'll be back before seven," she shifted her gaze to Pepper, who huffed and crossed her arms, still floating. "Is that alright, Pepper?"

"Acceptable."

"Burg?" Green eyes went to her uncle. He shrugged, waving her off. "Then we'll go now," and she curled her arm around the blond's, who immediately stiffened but managed to keep the red from bursting over his cheeks. "Tomorrow then, Yukino-chan," she called back to the Celestial Mage, who was too busy ducked behind the bar and hiding her squeals.

The puppy leaped up at her, letting out a low whine, still wanting to be held. "C-can we keep her?" Hyou questioned tentatively. Pepper immediately turned her dark gaze to her roommate.

"Why, Hyou, would we want a _dog_?" she hissed.

"W-well, she looks soft…" The little black feline murmured, gazing at the puppy with nervous green eyes. "A-and she likes Zella…"

"We are not keeping her," Pepper decided, raising her nose in the air and scoffing at the fluffball. It was still valiantly trying to get her attention, yipping and whining and leaping. Everything it was bred **not** to do. "Look, all she does is bark!"

"S-she just wants attention!"

"She can't take care of herself! Too much of a hassle!" Pepper was adamant in not keeping the dog, but it was hardly up to Pepper. The dog didn't belong to Zella, so, as such, the card mage couldn't keep her.

Speaking of, said card mage was already to the doors, tugging along her date for the evening, the puppy struggling with the stairs once more.

"It's too clingy too!"

"You like attention just as much as she does!"

"I do not! You take that back, Hyou!"

"Pepper, Hyou," Zella paused right by the doors. Sting had disappeared out of them, wanting to be as far away from those traitors as possible. "We can't keep the dog. She is Jean-Charle-san's and very expensive. We don't have the money for her. Now, behave and listen to Burg," Pepper's red eyes immediately narrowed on their _caretaker's_ form, the man smirking back at them, "And please don't cause problems."

And she closed the doors. She just… left them. She actually left them. Willingly. _For a date. __**With the blond idiot.**_

"Alright, cats," Burg grinned at the Exceeds. "First order of business, we're—"

"You are _not_ in-charge of me!"

"Well, I beg to differ, Violet." And the Guild returned to normal, the conversations now taking a turn towards the latest couple of Sabertooth and how their date would go. Which left Laurent still in the hall, gazing dejectedly down at the floor.

The puppy finally managed to make her way up the stairs and sat in-front of the doors, staring up at them. She let out a low whine of discontent.

"The puppy looks sad…" Hyou whispered, still perched on the table and watching her mournfully. Lector patted his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, you heard Zella, too expensive. A-and Pepper, you know, do-doesn't want a puppy…" He was hopeless, Hyou noted, and his opinion from that point on was no longer valid. So the black Exceed just let out a sad little hum.

"Keep her," Laurent decided, brown eyes blank and voice low. Hyou squeaked when those eyes landed on him.

"R-really?" Pepper wasn't listening, still too busy arguing with Burg. Laurent shrugged.

"She was a present for Lizell anyway. That was the plan to begin with—that Lizell would keep her." Hyou dropped his eyes to the tabletop before peeking back up at the dejectedly man once again.

"Are… are you sure? Zella said she was expensive…" Laurent shrugged again, moving towards the door to scoop the puppy up and carry her over to the table. The white fluffball wriggled in his hold, obviously excited that something was happening. From his pocket, he dug out the small green collar and matching leash. A moment and the collar was clipped on, the leash latched to the metal half-circle.

"It's alright. Besides, Lizell influenced her too much," there was a small smile on his lips as he set the puppy in the feline's hold. Green eyes blinked up at him, obviously not understanding. "She mentioned that puppies need to bark and not just be stuffed animals. No one wants her now, despite being a Lettler," those Guildmembers listening in paled at that knowledge, staring at the small puppy in something akin to horror.

Hyou held the puppy, almost as big as he was, and petted her. She calmed, having easy access to licking someone. The Exceed looked back up at Laurent, swallowing thickly. "She… Zella doesn't hate you…" he whispered, as if he keeping it from Pepper. Which he was. "She just didn't… didn't want to be forced into something."

"I figured as much." A shrug of the heir's shoulders and Hyou looked down once more.

"She said she might have liked you… If the situation was different. You didn't seem bad. Just…"

"I follow orders and have no thoughts of my own. She said as much." Red burst on Hyou's cheeks and he buried his face in the dog's fur. "I'm aware. It was nice meeting you, Hyou," he added, nodding to the Exceed when he peeked one eye open.

"O-okay…"

"Brat," Burg called from the bar. Laurent looked over, assuming correctly that the man was calling for him. "Catch," and threw something at him. The young man caught it easily, despite the power the Mage had put behind it. A look of almost respect flashed in Burg's eyes.

"What is this?" Laurent blinked down at the jewels in his hand.

"Payment. For the fuzzy thing," he motioned vaguely towards Hyou and Pepper's eyes zeroed in on the puppy, scowling at it in distaste. Lector hurried away from Hyou, not wanting to be blamed for allowing this to happen.

"I don't—"

"Consider me buying it, yeah? She seemed pretty fond of it and it'll tick off Violet."

"_I KNEW IT!" _Pepper whirled back around, glowering at the man. She had doubted he would just fork over the cash to buy a house for… _that_. Burg winked at her and she hissed, plotting ways to claw out his eyes.

Laurent gave a single nod, a slight smile towards Hyou, and he left.

_Shortly after leaving Sabertooth, he refused to go home so soon and took a seat in a small café. There were few others in there, an elderly couple two tables ahead of him, two waitresses, and a girl seated across the room in a booth. Who blushed when their eyes met and quickly looked away, gazing down intently at her book. But she glanced back at him a few minutes later and he was able to manage a smile before she looked away again, cheeks even redder._

And while Sabertooth came around Hyou's table to see a Lettler and pet the puppy(which she enjoyed immensely), Pepper grudgingly came over as well and was promptly licked, the fluffball deciding she quite liked the purple cat and decided they would be friends. Despite Pepper's hissed protests and her huff of annoyance as she flew back to the bar, where Lector and Frosch waited.

And while _that_ was going on, Zella was feeding Sting in her apartment, the Guild Master loudly complaining and promising revenge against his Guildmates for being so cruel. She promised to assist him—despite the whole thing being her idea—and he accepted her help and another serving of rice. He had no intention of being seen in town with her, incase their friends went out in deliberate search for them, and when she suggested she cook, he relented.

Frosch was right all those months ago, after-all. She was a great cook.

* * *

Chapter eighteen, finally!

Sorry about the wait, I was dealing with some family stuff and I just finished my first week of school. Which was… not fun. The homework, anyway.

***Please note: I have put up a poll for the next story I will work on. The summaries for the options are on my profile and I've allowed up to five choices and multiple votings because I get more ideas and add those~ So, please vote! It would really be great to have a lot of people's opinions!**

So, here we have concluded the wedding saga and thus we've seen their first "date"! Which, to be honest, is very much like the second time they met, what with Zella feeding them all lunch~ And I wanted to add that bit with Laurent because I'm actually rather fond of him, to be perfectly honest. We saw it with Lucy, you know? Controlling parents and the children just follow their orders. But she only put up with it for so long, while he's more or less resigned to that fate. So, there's that.

I'm only seeing a few more chapters of this, to be honest, and I thank you all for your continued support! Your reviews make me so happy.

I hope you enjoyed and, until the next time, ciao~!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

It was an accident, really. Not planned at-all.

Well, not by them.

Zella blamed Yukino—alright, _blame_ wasn't the right word, but close enough. Why else would she be seated across from Sabertooth's master at a fairly nice restaurant in Magnolia?

We'll backtrack.

_Seven hours ago…_

"Zella-sama!" The teal-haired woman looked up from her book, a hand placed on the pages as she smiled. Yukino bounced forward, dropping into the seat across form her. "We should go to Magnolia today! To visit Lucy-sama!" To be honest, that sounded alright. She wasn't doing anything, Yukino was free, and it had been a month since that whole wedding fiasco…

"When would you like to go?" Yukino beamed then, taking hold of her free hand across the table.

"The train leaves in an hour! We'll see Lucy-sama, do some shopping, and then get dinner!" Zella gave a curt nod, slipping the bookmark into the pages and closing it quietly.

"I shall see you at the train station then, Yukino-chan." The Celestial Mage rose, walking over to join Rogue and Frosch at their table while Zella looked towards the bar, where her uncle was seated. "Burg," she started when she reached him. "I'll be going to Magnolia for the day. Will you be alright here with Pepper and Hyou?" He waved a hand and the green-eyed woman took that as acceptance of his task. It was fairly common now, Burg in-charge of her oldest friends. Pepper didn't like it, but Hyou didn't mind. "Remember, Lilac has a grooming appointment today."

He groaned. Understandable, but maybe a little dramatic. "Again?"

"Yes." She didn't make the appointments, she just paid them. Hyou, her timid little Exceed, was adamant that their puppy be properly cared for. The nice ladies at the groomers were just tickled at the sight of a cat leading a dog and were very nice about the whole thing. Their joy just about tripled when they discovered Lilac was a Lettler. "Be sure to go with him." She worried when he went on his own, given the puppy was near the same size as him. What's to say she wouldn't bolt? Or tackle him? Or just not want to go where he led?

Her uncle dropped his head onto the bar top, groaning once again.

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Yeah, yeah… Have fun with you friends." She patted his arm and then made for the doors. Some having an early lunch waved and called goodbye as she left and she smiled back.

Once she left, the Shadow Dragon Slayer began plotting with his Celestial Mage co-conspirator.

* * *

"Lucy-sama!" The blonde whirled around, eyes curious until she spotted her fellow Celestial Mage and fortune teller. "Lucy-sama, it's so nice to see you!"

"Ah, Yukino, Zella! Hi!" Beside her, Levy smiled as well, waving. "What brings you to Magnolia? Has Sting finally let you go on jobs again, Zella?" A small shake of the teal-haired woman's head and Lucy's smile grew. "Really? My, so he was serious then. Shopping then?"

"Correct, Lucy-chan. McGarden-san, it's nice to see you again," she greeted the small bluenette. Levy waved.

"It's nice to see you too, Zella-san. Is everything go well for you at Sabertooth?"

"I haven't been forced to be a bride again, if that's what you're asking." Light laughter from them while the card mage shrugged. "Burg will be restored to being a member soon, but mostly he just drinks a lot at the bar and harasses Eucliffe-san. Your card mage, Alberona-san, yes? Perhaps they would make good drinking buddies." A look of horror overcame the two Fairies and Zella blinked. "Is that a 'no' then?"

"Y-yeah, going against Cana…" Lucy's answer trailed off into nervous laughter while Levy just looked down at the pavement with wide eyes. "W-well, shopping! Let's go!"

The abrupt change of topic was accepted by all and they linked arms, walking down the street towards the shops, beginning to catch up with life in Fairy tail and then swapping to share the admittedly less adventurous Sabertooth.

* * *

"You're sure?" Sting bounced as he walked, eyes bright and wide as he looked at his best friend. Rogue gave a curt nod and the blond faced forward once again, unable to help the wide grin that spread across his features. "Finally, a rematch with Natsu-san… I'm all fired up now!"

It's possible Rogue lied. Very possible. And immensely probable.

Statistically speaking, Rogue lied.

* * *

"Hah? Yer Sabertooth's fortune teller, yeah?" Gajeel peered down at her, a frown marring his features. Zella gazed back up at him calmly. "Yeah, you got Lil's brother, Hyou. Where is the lil' guy?"

"This was to be a girls' trip, Redfox-san. Hyou, accordingly, stayed home with Pepper and the puppy." He grunted in way of a response and she smiled. "Redfox-san, I never did read your future for you. Would you like me to now?" He crossed his arms, eyeing her warily. She continued smiling. They had ended up at Fairy Tail after their shopping trip and had been enjoying some drinks—courtesy of Mira—when Gajeel had wandered over.

"Ohhh~? You *hic* read fortunes~?" Zella blinked at the woman holding a barrel two tables over. She had a wobbly smile on her face and swayed, clinging to the beer in her arms. "So do—*hic* so do I!"

"You must be Alberona-san."

"That's meee~!" Cana laughed, eyes closing as she tilted dangerously back. "So, so, do you *hic* wanna t-trade~?"

"Futures?"

"Yup!" Zella tilted her head side to side lightly. In all her years, she had never been able to see her own future. Did she want to?

…and Cana was asleep, snoring away atop her barrel. That answered that. She looked back up at Gajeel, who was eyeing her up and down. "Redfox-san?"

A grin suddenly lit his lips and he leaned down. Levy frowned at him. "Gajeel, honestly, don't scar—"

"I'm goin' up on stage and yer joinin' me, Tiger Girl."

Silence reigned in the Guild before groans sounded, many already booing and encouraging him not to. "Shaddup! Imma great singer!" Zella was still a little confused on what he wanted, to be honest. "Bunny Girl, you should—" Lucy scowled at him, arms raised protectively over her chest.

"No way in hell!"

"Jeez, don't be so unreasonable! Shrimp, co—"

"No."

"Come on, Shorty! You've done it before!" She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away. Zella looked at them all curiously, then back at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What… exactly am I doing?" The grin she received was no comfort to her and his strange laughter didn't help any.

Ten minutes later, Gajeel was on stage with a still very confused Zella a few feet away. Those who came to the guild for a nice, quiet dinner or a cold beer booed the Slayer in a white suit, but didn't recognize the girl onstage. Sure, she was pretty enough, yeah, but who was she? She wasn't in Gajeel's preferred bunny suit either…

"—go change!"

"And I told you I have no idea what you want from me, Redfox-san. Nor do I know what you're doing. I'm assuming you're going to sing and play your guitar, given it's in your hands." He rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Yer my back-up dancer, Tiger Girl."

Understanding bloomed across her face. "Ah. I see. You could have told me sooner." Down in the audience, Lucy and Levy were watching, waiting for the girl to storm off the stage while Yukino was wondering if Gajeel was as bad as Orga. "Alright, if you want." Fairy Tail's girls blinked at her while the male patrons grinned, eyeing her. This should be good.

"Oi, Metalhead, start already so I can throw something at you!" Natsu hollered from his table, Gray sitting next to him, grinning viciously. Lucy pitted them with dark stares and Natsu winced. "Lucy, come on, he—"

"Zella is up there, so _don't you dare throw anything!_" He sunk into his chair, muttering curses, his fun thwarted. On stage, Gajeel grinned.

"Looks like yer a favorite. This'll work out great, Tiger Girl!" She shrugged a little and then raised her face, eyes closing. Light surrounded her—much like Erza's Requip, the redheaded mage herself looking on in interest—and then Zella stood there in a different outfit.

Catcalls and whistles exploded from the men, noses beginning to drip red as they eyed her. Yukino went beet red, quickly hiding her face in her hands while Lucy and Levy stared, taken aback. Her attire hadn't changed much from normal, the style anyway, but it was… drastic? The baggy pants she wore before were replaced with an emerald skirt. A light green sash was wrapped around her hips, a purple and black strip hanging down along her side, sandals gone as she now went barefoot. Her crop top was replaced with a (somewhat skimpy) teal bandeau, silver studs dotting the edge. Her little brown vest was gone, shoulders now covered by a sheer green shawl. Her hair was left free, silver strands draped over the crown of her head, bangs brushed off to the side, a flower pinned above her ear. A thick silver band rested around her throat, the same silver bangles on her wrists.

"Is this acceptable? I wear this when I do parties for Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus." The resounding 'YES' from their audience startled her. Gajeel grinned, laughing once more. She took that as an okay.

"Listen up, brats!" Makarov called from the bar. The noise quieted as everyone looked to the small Master. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and his nose was dripping blood. "From now on, we hire out for our parties!" Cheers and Zella flushed, quietly thanking the small man for his generosity. In all honestly, he just liked seeing pretty women in skimpy clothes, something they all realized—save Zella.

The low chords from the bass began and the members and patrons let out quiet groans, realizing they would have to suffer through Gajeel's horrible singing in order to see Zella dance. He began and, as expected, they booed. But Zella wasn't moving, merely gazing at him quietly. Her friends wondered if she didn't know what to make of his music and was just hoping to look nice up on stage until he finished. Mavis knew it was embarrassing for them all when they were forced to be back-up dancers…

The front doors eased themselves open and Sting popped in, Rogue close behind him. Both were surprised (to say the least) when they saw Zella onstage in a skimpy outfit. Rogue flushed, pink just barely gracing his skin at the sight. What was she being dragged into now?!

"Come on already!"

"Dance, Tiger Girl!" Cheers, mingled within the boos, as Gajeel kept singing, voice hard and rough. Sting was just about to start a riot when she moved.

And she shut them up quick, all eyes taking her in as she twirled around the stage, the green shawl flowing with her. Sure, it wasn't her typical music, but she just needed to hear it long enough to decide how to proceed. A little jazzy, a little bit of rock, but she could deal with it easy. The skirt twirled and flared as she moved, the frequent flashes of her legs enough for the men to be entranced, the bangles around her wrists twinkling as she shifted. She was barely touching the floor, eyes closed as her lips pulled into a smile.

She was enjoying herself, that much was obvious.

And all too soon, Gajeel's song was done. The members surged to their feet, clapping and cheering for their new favorite back-up dancer. If she was there, hell, they'd suffer through Gajeel's singing for an encore! The Iron Dragon Slayer, for his part, grinned at her. "Way ta go, Tiger Girl, yer my new favorite."

"Ah, thank you, Redfox-san. It was a pleasure performing with you," she bowed her head to him, still smiling, breathing a little hard from the excursion. She straightened, light blinding them briefly before she appeared back in her normal clothes. Sighs and murmurs of discontent floated through the guild as she slid off the stage, going to join her friends, smiling and laughing as they praised her.

"Zella-sama, _this_ is what you do at parties?" Yukino questioned. If they had had their party, how many of Sabertooth's members would be madly in-love with her now?

"Mm, correct. Well, not typically to that kind of music, I bring my own, but similar I suppose. It's a lot of fun. Cerberus is fond of me, but performing for a guild full of men… Even Blue Pegasus is a little much sometimes…" she shuddered a bit and the girls around her knew exactly what she meant.

Just down the steps, still frozen by what they had seen, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth could only stare at her as she returned to normal, like she hadn't just bewitched the entirety of Fairy Tail. Rogue recovered first, shaking his head and nudging Sting, the blond still too stunned to move.

So Rogue left him there, slipping onto the bench next to Yukino, smiling lightly at her when she noticed, greeting him happily. "Rogue-sama! What are you doing here?" A chorus of hellos were then aimed at the Shadow Dragon Slayer, the stoic young man returning them quietly.

"We came to rematch Natsu and Gajeel-san." The Slayers in question, however, were already involved in a brawl with Gray.

"Oh, really? Did you see Zella dancing?" Pink immediately flushed on his cheeks once again and he managed a nod. "Wasn't she amazing?" Yukino questioned, a sly smile on her lips. Lucy chuckled at the face he was making, noticing Sting still frozen.

"Sting, over here!" the blonde Celestial Mage waved cheerfully over at him, effectively pulling him from his trance. The other girls looked over at him, smiling as he righted himself, striding close and leaning his arms on the top of the bench. He grinned, blue eyes carefully trained on Zella. "So, what did you think of Zella's dancing, huh, Sting? Pretty great, yeah?" She and Levy shared a smug look while Yukino and Rogue gave a small nod to each other.

"That's what you do for your parties, Zel?" The tealheaded woman nodded and he let off a low whistle. "No wonder you're so popular! Rogue, let's have that party!"

"Of-course," was Rogue's automatic response. It wasn't anything life threatening and Sting was the master of their guild… "When are you free, Zella?" The fortune teller shrugged a bit, smiling.

"Whenever. I don't do much, after-all." Lucy nudged her shoulder and the woman glanced over at her. "Yes, Lucy-chan?"

"You don't go on jobs?" Zella's smile immediately disappeared and she sent a hard look to the blond master, who blinked at the sudden change. "Ah. I see." Sting still looked confused as to why he was now being levelled with several amused gazes. "Well, you'll have to go on one with me sometime."

"What? You? And Natsu-san?" Sting's tone obviously gave away his panic. Lucy smiled prettily up at him, but he was having none of that. "I know exactly what happens on your jobs, Blondie, and there's no way I'll let—"

"Oi, Tiger Girl," and Gajeel was leaning behind her, grinning a sharp smile. "What say ya join Fairy Tail?"

Sting twitched.

"Join? Why?" Lucy and Levy joined Yukino in glowering at the Iron Dragon Slayer, telepathically trying to warn him off this path, if he valued his life. Rogue glanced at Sting from the corner of his eye, wondering when the blond idiot would lunge.

"Gihi, ya kiddin'? After everyone loved ya up on stage?"

Zella couldn't help but feel flattered. "Really? Well, I'm honored you think so highly of me, Redfox-san, but, I'm quite happy at Sabertooth, thank you though." Gajeel frowned, almost pouting. She smiled for good measure. "Really. But I'll come by again sometime and we can perform together again, Redfox-san." That seemed to do the trick as he pulled away, a grin on his face once again. She looked back at her friends, smiles plastered on their faces. "Well, Yukino-chan, it's getting a little late and the train takes a few hours. Perhaps we should—"

"Get dinner! Exactly what I was thinking!" The whitehaired woman clapped her hands, obviously pleased they had the same idea. Zella blinked, but smiled all the same, obviously consenting. "Oh, oh, I know this perfect little place!" She rose, Rogue and Zella following suit.

"Aww, you're leaving already?" Lucy whined, upset her friends were leaving so soon. "I guess it can't be helped…" She rested her cheek in her hand, smiling fondly at them. "You'll come visit again, won't you?" Yukino nodded, brown eyes bright in her joy. "Then I look forward to it. We have to go on a job sometime, you, me and Zella!"

"Agreed! Good-bye, Lucy-sama, Levy-sama!" Lucy rose, hugging her fellow wizard and then reaching for the fortune teller, hugging her as well. "Rogue-sama, Sting-sama, you should join us, since we're all here!" Rogue nodded to her idea while Sting brightened at the thought of food. "Bye-bye!" Yukino waved once more and cries went up as the patrons and members realized the pretty dancer was leaving. Zella was a little overwhelmed by their carrying-on, waving shyly.

"I-I'll come back some other time, if it's alright with you, Master Dreyar?" He grinned at the thought, giving her a wobbly thumbs-up. "U-until the next time then. Thank you so much for havi—"

"Come on, Zel! Food!" Sting called from the doors. She offered a hasty bow to Fairy Tail before she hurried after him.

Once the doors closed, Lucy and Levy shared identical cat-like grins.

* * *

And so they reached the restaurant Yukino had told them about. Walking through the doors, the host smiled and asked if it was just the four of them. A loud gasp and they all looked to Yukino, who was panicked. "Yukino-chan? Is everything—"

"I left my bags at Fairy Tail!" Zella stepped closer to the white-haired mage.

"We'll go back then, and get your bags. Eucliffe-san, Chen—"

"No, no! You stay, have dinner! I'll go back!" Yukino waved her off, motioning back towards the host, who was still smiling pleasantly. "It'll just be a little bit, have dinner, Zella-sama!"

Zella, for her part, frowned. "Really, Yukino-chan, it won't take long. I'll go with—"

"Zella, stay here and eat with Sting. I wanted to talk with Gajeel-san anyways," Rogue interrupted, voice low. Sting was watching idly, content to let them all work it out amongst themselves. Zella's brow furrowed nonetheless.

"If you're sure…" A nod from the both of them and she shrugged. "Alright then." She looked to her companion for the evening. "I suppose it's just us then," she said to the host.

"Of-course. This way, if you will, Sir, Ma'am?" he motioned towards the dining room and Zella sent one final look back to the two before she followed their blonde master in. Yukino waved cheerfully and Rogue gave a hint of a smile, then the couple was gone and they looked to each other.

"Was I too obvious?"

"No, you're fine. Sting didn't question it." He then immediately regretted that, given Sting's nature. Short of showing the blond a lighted, neon sign, he wouldn't _get_ anything. He was almost like Natsu in that regard. "Let's go, there's a café down the street. We'll meet up with them later."

"Mm, sure!" And the Celestial Mage linked her arm with the Shadow Dragon Slayer's, chattering on about their day and how she expected their friends' evening to go, Rogue answering quietly every so often.

In the dining hall, Sting leaned back in his chair, eyeing the place. Across from him, Zella smiled lightly.

"They're trying way too hard," he commented, blue eyes shifting to look at her.

"Really? I thought it was sweet of them." He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Since you haven't asked me out yet." He made a strange choking noise and her smile widened. "But now they're on their own date, without even realizing it."

"That," he took a sip of the water placed before him, "is a very good point. I'll be an uncle yet." Zella drank some of her own, placing it back down gently and resting her head in her hand. "A niece, right?"

"That's what my cards said. Who knows if they've changed or not though," she added, but he waved it off, not caring either way. Rogue would _finally_ confess to Yukino, Yukino would _finally_ date the man (why she wanted to was beyond him, but hey, whatever), and he would _finally_ become an uncle. "Now, Eucliffe-san, we should probably order." The waiter was standing by, looking for the signal to swoop in.

"If we're on a date," he drawled, flipping through the menu. Zella raised her eyes, watching him quietly, waiting for his point. He glanced at her. "Shouldn't you start actually using my name?"

She blinked, taking in his request before dropping her eyes once again. "That's also a very good point, Sting-san."

"Good. Should we get wine? To commemorate this—"

"No." She was not about to let him near anything alcoholic. She's seen that fiasco before and was not willing to deal with it again.

"Aww…"

* * *

Chapter 19! Finally!

Sorry about the wait… If it helps any, I haven't updated 'Cinderella's Twist' in a while either… I would blame school, but for the most part, homework is pretty meager. I did start a CoLu(CobraxLucy) story… last week? Two weeks ago? And I've been updating that.

Only like two more chapters and then it's over! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this over the last couple of months! It really means a lot to me!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I do not claim to own Fairy Tail, I just love it very much.

* * *

"Oh? And what are you up to, Lizell?" Minerva peered over the woman's shoulder curiously.

"Me?" Zella looked up at the imposing woman, smiling lightly. "Nothing really, Minerva-san. How did your job go?" The cards shifted back into place and Zella dropped her hands to her lap, giving the Territory Mage her full attention.

"As you can expect." Minerva took a seat on the bench beside her, resting her elbow on the table and chin on her hand, raising a brow. "Shall we look again?" She gestured to the cards and Zella glanced back at them, Aura taking hold and pulling out three. "It's been awhile."

"Two weeks," Zella answered and the woman's smile curled.

"Awhile."

The teal-haired woman consented. Oddly enough, the Territory Mage was fascinated with the future she could read and took every opportunity to see how her path could change. And ultimately bullied the green-eyed woman into looking at Yukino's, despite the Celestial Mage's lack of permission.

It was strange to think that already a year had gone by since that family reunion. Shortly afterwards, there was the war with Tartaros and at the end of it, Magnolia was in ruins, the Magic Council was destroyed, Fairy Tail had disbanded, it's members scattering, and then the Twin Dragons brought back the former Master's daughter. The stories she had heard of Minerva Orlando painted her in such a dark light, but the woman she had greeted upon their arrival was imposing, yes, but broken. When Yukino had welcomed her so fondly, she cried. And when Sabertooth greeted her, she couldn't control her tears.

Minerva had always wanted to be accepted for just being _her_ and the old Sabertooth wouldn't have cared. But this was a new day for them all and bonds were more important now than strength. She realized that.

She could still be ruthless, but Zella always saw a happy light in her eyes when she did so—typically it was to scare Sting into actually doing work, something he tried to wiggle out of all too often. Zella admits to filling out damage reports on more than one occasion as secretary of Sabertooth.

That was her official title. She was like Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail in that regard, helping behind the bar and filing paperwork—and dealing with the new council and their reports. Still not an official member, but honorary.

"Lizell?"

"Hm? Oh, right." A flick of her wrist and the cards turned, showing the same cards from the last time. "Sorry, no change. Are you looking for something particular, Minerva?" She glanced over at the woman, who shook her head.

"Nothing in particular. I'm interested in how choices affect our fates. How something so small could change the course of our lives." Zella was impressed until Minerva looked away, swallowing, the barest tint of pink on her cheeks.

Zella smiled. "Of-course." Minerva shot her a look, but the teal-haired woman continued to smile innocently. "I look forward to when your fate changes, Minerva-san." The woman looked away again, cheeks burning brighter.

Something brushed against her back and she felt the tingle of magic before she glanced over her shoulder. Burg grinned down at her. "Hello, my cute little Lizell."

"Burg," she smiled. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, gotta pay the bills. You coming with me?" Zella rose, rolling her shoulders as her cards slipped into her bag. "I'll go tell your friend. You deal with the hell-cat," he strode away and Zella turned towards said hell-cat, also affectionately known as Pepper.

The purple feline narrowed her red eyes. "Don't tell me," she drawled. "You're leaving with that man and would like us to spend the night with Yukino."

"It's only a few days, Pepper. No need to get huffy." Zella raised a brow at her and her Exceed rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Honestly, Zella, you treat us like we're children… We can spend the night fine by ourselves. Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that." Pepper sprouted her wings, fluttering away. "Pepper, please?" She spiraled back, hovering before her, red staring into green. Zella smiled lightly.

"Fine. But I want you to actually be paid this time! Agreed?"

"Sure, Violet, sure," Burg waved her off and Pepper flashed her claws. "I invited her along so she'll be paid. I won't let my cute little niece fall behind on her bills. What kind of man do you take me for, huh?" Pepper didn't answer, only glared. "Honestly, your cat has no faith in me, Lizell."

"Hm."

"Don't you have any faith in me?!"

* * *

"L-lizell?" Zella paused, brows furrowing as the voice called out. She turned her head, glancing behind at the woman staring at her. Golden eyes were widened in surprise. Burg raised a brow and Zella turned fully, smiling softly. "Lizell…"

"I much prefer Zella, Jodian. And how is George-san doing? And your father?" Burg immediately scowled at the names. Her cousin, Jody, ducked her head, biting at her lip. Zella continued smiling. "If I may, how have you been?"

"I've been… fine."

"Hm." Aura swirled around her fingers and Jody swallowed, looking up cautiously. "Shall I gaze into your future for you, Jody? I assume you're interested, given how last you knew your life was going much different than you always pictured. Yes?"

When Zella had entertained herself and Brady over a year ago in that house, Jody had paused just outside her room, listening to the futures she predicted. When Zella came to her new-found cousin's, she learned the woman would remain under her grandfather's rule for the next few years and because of that loyalty, she would be close to thirty before she married. She would never have children after the first three were miscarriages and she refused to build up hope again. Her husband would pass away before she was forty in an accident. Zella had known she was devastated at the news and looking into her cards after Brady left, it was always her dream to marry, have a family, and be happy.

When Zella drew those cards so long ago and spoke of how the future had changed, she looked into Jody's future and saw she would have twins. That had been the first time her cards had ever changed and it hadn't been the last. Journeying to Fairy Tail for the sole purpose of meeting Cana again (Sting had thrown a fit when she came back) Zella learned that what she had been taught hadn't been entirely correct.

To be fair, she had been taught by her mother, but Daphne had passed away all too soon.

Cana took the next few hours to go over with the teal-haired woman the ins and outs of seeing the future. Their magicks were different, something the brunette was positively tickled over. While Cana used the traditional Tarot cards and offensive magic, Zella's was a different set of cards entirely, used more for specifics than Cana's were.

All in all, it had been a good visit. And then, Tartaros happened and… well…

"No… No, thank you, Lizell, I'm not—"

Zella peered down at the card in her hand and Jody swallowed thickly. Burg moved off, not wanting to be around a George and possibly go through that whole ordeal again. "Your future hasn't changed since last I saw." Jody dropped her head, eyes closed tightly as she tried not to cry. "You've met someone. He's a good man. I warn you though, twins can be a handful, especially two little boys." Golden eyes flew open, staring into green, uncomprehending. Zella turned the card around, showing the picture of twins. "Apologies, Jody. After you left, I looked into your future again and saw it had changed. Continue on your path. Pull away from what makes you unhappy."

Jody's bottom lip trembled as her form shook with the effort of keeping her sobs in. "Li-lizell… I'm so… so sorry…"

"It was a long time ago. Let's start over, alright?" Zella reached out her hands. "I am Zella. It's nice to meet you." Jody reached out with shaking hands, taking hold of hers cousins'. Zella squeezed them gently.

"I-I-I'm Jody," She stammered out, eyes glassy.

"I hope we can be friends now. And I will be willing to babysit anytime."

Jody broke down, collapsing to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk as Zella kneeled down beside her, holding onto her as people paused and stared.

* * *

"Zel!" She prepared herself for the flying force that would be Lector and Hyou, waving a bit to Sting before she was attacked. "You're back!"

"Yes, I'm—oomph!" She stumbled back a step, holding onto the Exceeds as they welcomed her back. "Hello, Lector, Hyou. I missed you," she grinned down at them while Lector chattered on about how the past few days had gone, Hyou murmuring quietly about how Pepper sulked.

Sting stood a few feet before her, arms crossed and foot tapping as he waited for the Exceeds to get over their welcome and let him finally say hello. He was still iffy about her going on jobs—and still refused to let her go anywhere with Rogue—but he realized he couldn't stop her.

And she had gone on jobs with Rogue. He was not happy and made sure his friend knew such every time they returned.

"Alright, alright! My turn!" He was still impatient, which was always hilarious to Sabertooth. Lector pouted, but obeyed, fluttering off to flirt with Pepper. He was much like Happy in that regard, but Pepper at-least seemed to reciprocate his feelings—sometimes. Hyou lingered a little longer, holding onto her as she straightened up, patting his head gently. "So? How'd it go?" Burg breezed past them, plucking Hyou from her arms to allow the blond to welcome her back.

"Fine, as always. I saw Jody and she's doing much better." The blond titled his head and she smiled at the look of confusion on his face. "My cousin."

"Ah. Do I know her?"

"No."

He stepped closer, gazing down at her, a grin pulling at his lips. Some were used to the scene and ignored it, while others still found it adorable and watched. Minerva and Yukino were in the latter category. "Sting." The blond tensed, looking over his shoulder at the Territory Mage. She leaned back against the bar, legs crossed as she smiled. "Kiss her already. We're waiting."

"Milady, really, I wasn't—"

"Oh, you weren't?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a threat. He swallowed and Minerva's smile grew. Beside her, Yukino bit her lip, looking over at Rogue. The Shadow Dragon Slayer had just barely asked her out only a few months prior and he was still reluctant to show affection in public—something Minerva took great pains to bring about. Yukino was a willing participant in her plans. "Really?"

"It's good to be back, Sting. Did you miss me?" The blond went red as Zella teased him, leaning up to peck his cheek.

"Zel, do you always have to side with them?" She merely smiled, patting his shoulder and moving to sit with the women, Yukino giggling as Minerva looked triumphant—as she should be. "Rogue, you agree with me, don't you?" The red-eyed man shot him a blank look. "Well?"

"I value my life, thank you," was his quiet remark, causing the Master to hang his head and groan. Some laughed at the typical scene and returned to their beers.

* * *

"Zella!" Sabertooth's doors rocked open, a bikini clad figure ambling in, beer in hand. "How ya been?!"

"Cana-san," Zella rose from the table she was at, gazing at the brunette curiously. "Hello, it's been awhile. How are you?" The woman laughed, ambling towards the table, grinning and waving brightly to some of the members she was familiar with. "You should have told me prior to your visit. I would have prepared accordingly."

"Aww, ain't you sweet! Come 'ere, Honey!" Cana flung an arm around the teal haired fortune teller, drawing her in close and kissing her cheek. "Missed ya!"

"_Hands off, Fairy!"_ came from the upstairs office. Cana snickered, sticking her tongue out.

"Make me!" There was a thud from upstairs, several footsteps that were then suspiciously cut off with a louder thud. "Hehe~" Cana settled them down, arm still around the fortune teller as she took a gulp of her beer. "Someone bring me a barrel!" Behind the bar, Yukino waved a bit, assuring the brunette it'd be handled. "So! Let's compare notes, eh, Sweetheart?" from her bag, Cana pulled out her cards, wiggling her brows.

Zella smiled, her cards slipping from her own bag on the other bench. "But of-course."

* * *

Sting scowled, stomping down the stairs with Rogue following leisurely behind him. "What's she even _doing_ here?"

"Depleting our alcohol," was the simple response, gathered from the two empty barrels, four mugs, and seven bottles around the table, and the pink-cheeked brunette squishing their secretary into her bosom.

"Oi! Hands off, Drunkard!" Sting howled, leaping the last three steps.

"Ahahaha! Lookee here! It's yer _boyfriend~_" Cana purred, squishing Zella cheeks together and wobbling.

"Infeed, Cana," Zella managed, pink spots on her cheek where her friend pinched. "Wet go, peas." Cana wobbled back, picking up a half full bottle and gulping it down, grinning widely as the blond flopped onto the bench before her, frowning heavily. "Have you finished all your work?" Sting clicked his tongue. "Rogue?" The shadow slayer nodded. "Alright. I'll send them to the Council tomorrow. Cana, are you sure you're okay to drink all this?"

"Ha! Of-_cooourse_ I am!" she threw an arm out, smacking the secretary hard on the back. "Oh! Here's an idea!" she wrapped the arm around Zella's neck, pulling her in close. "It's perfect!" Cana beamed across at the blond, who watched on, highly suspicious of the drunk. "Let's see what we can find out 'bout Lover Boy! Come on, it'll be fun! Come on, come on!" Cana shook her, obviously excited by her idea.

"We're doing what?"

"We'll look at Blondie here! You go first!" Cana helped her out, grabbing the cards and shoving them into her much steadier hands. "Since ya'll are dating!" Lector fluttered over, hovered on the edge of the table before dropping down, sitting and cocking his head. "Hey, Red!" he wasn't fast enough, a squeak all he managed before he was held tight to Cana's chest. "We're gonna take a look-see into Blondie's future! See if you ever become Godfather to some future brats!"

"Are we?" He looked to his partner, who rolled his eyes, but didn't seem adverse to the idea. "Zella?"

She hummed. "If Sting agrees…" He nodded, shrugging. "Alright." Blue mist surrounded her cards before a single card pulled itself free. She took hold, blinking down at the card.

"Well? What's it say?" Sting leaned forward, finding it odd that only one card came free. Zella jerked, slapping the card face-down on the table. "Zel? Hey, come on, let me see!" he reached out, poking at her hand. "Zel! Not fair, come on! Tell me!"

Cana, meanwhile, had let go of Lector to topple off the bench, laughing hysterically. "Oh—oh—oh, that's just—just PERFECT!" Zella slapped her other hand over the card, pressing down hard and hunching her shoulders.

"Y-you don't need to see it! It's nothing bad, don't worry!"

"Then let me _see!"_

"N-no!"

"Zella-san, why are you blushing?" Yukino set the tray down, the glasses clinking. Zella froze, giving Sting the opening he needed to swipe the card. Zella squeaked, reaching out for it just as he flipped it up. "Sting-san?"

"It's… blank?" he looked up at his girlfriend, her face buried in her hands, shaking her head slowly. "Zel? Why's it blank?" Behind the bar, Minerva grabbed at Rogue's collar, bringing him close and squeezing, eyes bright. Rogue held still, fearing slightly for his life. "Does… Does this… mean I don't have a future? Zel, it's blank!?" he stared down at the card with both hands gripping it tight, as if it's meaning would reveal itself if only he stared hard enough. "Zel?! I don't have a future?! How long to I have?! Am I sick?! Am I dying?!" Cana let out a rather loud shout, breathing heavily as she laid on the floor. "I'm dying, you shouldn't be laughing! Quick, Wendy's in Lamia, right?! We need her here ASAP! Her and Chelia! Zel!" Cana pounded her fist against the floor, chest heaving as she tried hard to bring air into her lungs.

"A-actually," Yukino bit at her lip, fingers tracing the tray once more before she leaned over, motioning her Guild Master close. Despite his hysterics, he complied. She glanced over to Zel, her face still hidden, as she whispered quickly, giving him the basic rundown of what a blank card meant in Zella's deck.

"Oh. That's what it means." Yukino stepped back, slipping the glasses off and taking the tray, scurrying back to the bar where Minerva let go of rogue to cling to the Celestial Mage, the two girls watching closely. "Zel. You can't see your own future. So you draw a blank card." There was a long moment as he waited for her to answer. The smallest nod meant she agreed. "So if _I_ draw a blank card…" Her form tensed. "That means…"

Cana's arm slammed onto the table and Zella jumped, inching down the bench as the brunette hauled herself up, letting out a few raspy breaths before she wiped her eyes. "Ah, ahaa, okay, that was great, whooo," she dragged herself back onto the bench, settled herself down and letting out a few lingering chuckles. A deep breath in and she proper her arm on the table, holding up her chin and grinning, looking much more sober than she did five minutes ago. "So. You're in her future. Imagine that." Cana's grin was feral.

(Minerva and Yukino squeaked. Rogue twitched.)

"Hey, hey, lemme see," Cana swiped the cards she only knew the basics for. "Alright, alright…" she took the blank card, shuffling it in before spreading them out in a line across the table. "Let's see… Let's see… Children…" her hand hovered over the cards before plucking one near the edge. "Aha! See heee…" Her smile curled further as she flipped the card around, showing the blank white box. "Lookat that. I can't tell. Now, let's see for you, Blondie," she shuffled the cards again before plucking one from the stack. "Oh? My my my, would you look at this? Blank too. What a coincidence. Both blank. For the both of you. My. I _wonder_ what that means. Any thoughts? Zella? Sting?"

Both stared across at each other before turning slowly to look at Cana.

"_Congratulations!"_ Someone from a few tables over sang and then the room filled with cheering.

At the bar, Burg eyed the blond with distaste, Pepper beside him sharing the same expression as she watched the two blush and spluttered.

* * *

Well. It's been a very long time and for that, I apologize. I did mean to finish this, that's why this sat in my files for almost a year, half-finished (bet you can find the exact point in which I started the second half) and if it wasn't for a very nice Anon on tumblr, it probably would've been another year or so before I finished this~

So! Sorry for the wait, but thank you for waiting so very patiently!

_Fall_ _From Grace_ is now complete!

Thank you for much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Until the next time, ciao!


End file.
